The Things That Brings Us Together
by 4EverPotter
Summary: **COMPLETE**Harry defeated Voldemort.He left after the war.Will he remembers the things that makes him happy & the 'one'that makes life worth living? I suck at summary.So, please read and review. Enjoy!pairings of HP/GW and R/H & other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but, sadly it is not I. Ms. J.K. Rowling is a fantastic and brilliant writer. She is such an inspiration.**

Enjoy! And please read and review….

Chapter 1:

Harry wandered aimlessly at the grounds under his invisibility cloak, thanks to Luna for distracting everyone so that he could get away even for awhile from everyone. Destruction was all around him, half the castle was torn and in rubbles, traces of blood are still evident from the past event. Even Hagrid's hut burnt to ashes, trees from the Forbidden forest were mangled and burned and footsteps from the giants and centaurs' hooves were also visible.

When Luna asked him if he wants to be alone for a little while, he took it without moment's hesitation, bless her soul. Right now he cannot comprehend the loss of some of his classmates and the ones that he considered family. He had to get fresh air. As he was walking outside covered in his invisibility cloak he couldn't help thinking that Lupin, the last remaining link from his parents are gone. Tonks, Fred and even Snape who he considers mortal enemy but now owes his life to him will never come back. He has to do something so that Professor Snape's name will not get tarnished further. After wandering for almost half an hour, he sat under the oak tree by the lake, thinking of the past events and of what lay ahead. He stared out across the black lake; it was a beautiful day with soft breeze in the air. He almost thinks that Mother Nature is out celebrating with him and he smiled to himself. He was lost in his reverie when suddenly he heard someone approaching, he did not take his cloak off he does not want anyone to find that he's here. When he saw who it was his heart started to beat fast. The one person I'd love to be right now, he thought to himself. Ginny sat at the big rock beside the oak tree. She has a sad look in her beautiful face, Harry knows that she must be devastated by the loss of her brother Fred; she was close to the twins as much as she was close to Ron.

Ginny stared out across the horizon, thinking of Harry. His face dirty and tired looking; when she saw Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms thinking that he's dead, even her blood-curdling scream terrified her and she shuddered at the thought and started crying. This is the reason why she went outside she does not want anyone seeing her crying and weak. She wonders where Harry gone, she knows him all too well, he wants to be alone for now. Ginny was very thankful that her brothers did not follow her, they almost though until she made clear that she wants to be alone right now and didn't need protection; she thought to herself. Last night, when she and Hermione were dueling with Bellatrix, not one of the older witches had hit her, though there had been one close with the killing curse. When suddenly her mum stepped in and battled with the psychotic witch. Ginny wondered if Bellatrix managed to kill her what Harry would do. Again she shuddered at the thought. Harry has been watching her for awhile seeing all different emotions playing across her beautiful face. He made to get up and snapped a twig, Ginny snapped around wand in hand and yelled,

"_**Stupefy!**_" Harry although tired and hurt still managed to blocked her hex.

_**"Oi Ginny it's me, Harry!"**_ Half hidden behind the tree cloak in hand, Harry peered at Ginny. She looked at him. He was dirty and covered in blood that was now drying. To Ginny he looked like he might pass out soon and sleep for eternity.

_**"I'm sorry, I should've made myself present when I saw you come out from the Castle, and I did not mean to startle you." **__Harry apologized and walked towards Ginny._

"_**Bloody Hell! I almost knocked you out. Are you okay?"**_ Ginny asked him, stuffing her wand back in her cloak.

"_**I'm fine," **_Harry answered sheepishly his breathing rugged, not looking at her; he knew Ginny was staring at him with concern in her eyes.

"_**Are you sure you're okay? You looked like you could use a bath and rest." **_Ginny said concern visible in her tone. Moments passed and both did not say anything. Ginny waited for Harry to say something. When he didn't, she turned around and started walking away but before she could go further she turned around so fast she almost knocked Harry off his feet.

"**Listen Harry if you don't want to talk to me that's fine. You obviously don't ca-**_**" **_before__she could finish what she was about to say Harry took her by the shoulder and said in a controlled voice.

"**D**_**on't you even say or think that I don't care about you...how can you think that? I did what I did because of you and everyone in your family but, mostly you Ginny! I was protecting you because if then Voldemort found out that you are the only person I will kill for. I broke it off, Yes! To protect you, I had a special connection into Voldemort's mind and I did not want him getting to you and using you to get to me just like he did to Sirius. And now he's gone! If he did that to you, what do you think I would do? It would have killed me Ginny**_!" Harry was panting and crying with a wild look, his emerald eyes blazing with intensity that Ginny had never seen before and she felt ashamed.

Ginny made to hug him but, scared that he would turn her away instead she asked, "_**When I kissed you on my birthday before you left...you avoided me after that...and I… I thought that you didn't care anymore, that you wouldn't come back to me." **_Ginny now crying and Harry felt like a prat making her cry.

Harry took her in his arms and said, "_**Whatever you thought, It was wrong! I care for you. When we kissed that day, I wanted to ask you to take me back but, I got scared for your safety then Ron came in and I lost my nerve." **_

_**"Stupid git. I'm sorry Harry, I really am." Ginny said.**_

They both laugh at the thought. "_**Well yeah, sometimes he can be a git. Ginny, when I thought that I might die and not finding what we need to find to defeat Tom I felt so helpless and I felt bad for hurting you. The thought of you are the ones that keep me going"**_

"_**What in Merlin's pants are you on about Harry?"**_

_**"Ginny if I asked you then to take me back and go off looking for the things that we need to find, and I ended up dead, would you have moved on with your life?"**_

Ginny sigh and answered in a soft voice, "_**No. I don't think so."**_

_**"I thought so. That's why I avoided you even though it tears me apart." **_Harry paused and looked into Ginny's eyes. She noticed that his breathing is quite heavy and his face looked a lot paler, he looked like he might faint. "_**When I went into the forest to face him, my thoughts were only on you."**_

_**"Why did you go? Do you know what it did to me when I saw Hagrid carrying you thinking that you were dead? I thought I would die right there! Oh, Harry!"**_

When she hugged him, Harry winced and clutched his chest. Ginny pushed herself away from Harry and saw the front of his robes was wet and sticky when she lifted his robes she saw that his shirt was soaked with blood. Ginny gasped and Harry looked down and winced once again, Ginny opened his shirt and saw a big wound gushing blood on his chest.

_**"Oh! Merlin's pants Harry, you're hurt. You have to lie down, I will call for help." **_While she helped Harry on the ground she sent a Patronus to Ron and Hermione and asked them to send Pomfrey. Harry looks like he's going to faint soon.

_**"Oh, Harry! Lie still let me try and close the wound...to stop...the bleeding..." **_Ginny can't help the tears that have started to roll down her cheeks. How many more sacrifices and pain will Harry have to suffer? Ginny thought to herself.

_**"It's okay Ginny; I think it will heal on its own seeing it's caused by Dark Magic..."**_

_**"No, Harry...you might bleed to death! Now hold still." **_Ginny's hand was shaking while she tried to stop the bleeding on Harry's wound. She tried not to cry when Harry took her hand and kissed it. Ginny straightened up when she heard thundering footsteps approaching them. Ron and Hermione appeared first followed by a very tired looking Madame Pomfrey and a very dirty Hagrid. When Ron saw Harry he gasped his best mate looked so pale and there's a steady flow of blood coming from his chest, Hermione knelt in front of her friend and tried to help Ginny to stop the bleeding, she was crying and muttering incantations. Madam Pomfrey took over and managed to stop the bleeding but Harry passed out.

"_**Hagrid please carry Mr. Potter to the infirmary. We must hurry! He lost a lot of blood and his chest needs tending immediately! He has two broken ribs." **_Madame Pomfrey instructed everyone. Professor McGonagall saw the lot when they entered the Great Hall; she hurried to them and asked what had happened. Ron and Hermione explained to her while they followed Hagrid to the school infirmary. Hagrid put Harry down the bed gently and let Madame Pomfrey do her job. The Med Witch conjured a bottle of blood replenishing potion and poured some down his mouth. With the help of Ginny, the witch bandaged his chest. After she tended to Harry, the Med Witch opened the curtain and told everyone that she did all that she could and they'd just have to see if he was fine.

"**How is he, Poppy?" **asked Professor McGonagall. **"He's going to be alright. He just needs to rest and not move for a while. The broken ribs were worse than I expected but, he will gain full recovery. He's a strong boy. I will check upon him later. You lot," **she said talking to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Hagrid, **"Can go see him, but only for a while." **After she talked to Minerva she checked her other patients. Hours passed and Madame Pomfrey came back to administer another dose of Blood replenishing potion to Harry and saw the three teenagers and Hagrid were still keeping vigil at his bedside. As soon as she administer the potion, Harry stirred but went back to sleep. She told everyone that he will probably sleep for a while and it's best to go and help at the Great Hall. Ginny, Hermione and Ron stood up reluctantly. They did not want to leave Harry, they knew they should stay with him in case he woke up but, Madame Pomfrey assured them that she would summon them if he were to wake up. No one argued and after Ginny and Hermione kissed Harry on the forehead and they all left followed by Hagrid.

When they reached the Great Hall the room looked like a battle front, Ginny thought. At the thought of Harry and her dead brother Fred and the past battle she couldn't help but to cry. Hermione sensed this and took her hand, squeezed it and led her inside The Great Hall. They saw that the Four House Tables are no where in sight. They were replaced by beds occupied by injured students and adults alike with families keeping vigil at their sick beds. At the farthest corner of the Hall a white curtain were draped making it as a partition for all the ones who died. Ginny knew that her family and Tonks and Lupin were behind that curtain and she choked back her tears.

Charlie emerged from the curtain and saw his little sister, his brother Ron and Hermione he waved at them, she ran to him and buried her face to her brother's chest and burst out in tears. Mrs. Weasley heard them and came out from behind the curtain followed by the family; she took her from her son's arms and crooned to her.

"**Hush now, sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright. There's nothing we can do now, we have to be brave and strong at this time of need, Freddy would've liked that." **Mrs. Weasley said in a brave voice. Ginny knew that her mum was trying to be strong for them and doesn't deserve heartache but, she can't help herself the tears just keeps on flowing like a river. In the distance Professor McGonagall saw the family and decided to come over and give them her support.

"**Arthur, Molly… how are you holding up? I am really sorry for your loss; you know I'm here if you need anything and on behalf of Hogwarts staff and myself we want to thank you." **Before she could say anything else, Arthur put up his hand and told her that it's their duty to protect all those people and innocent children who will be murdered by a suicidal maniac if they didn't do anything.

"**Miss Weasley, I know how close you are to your brothers and… Fred will be remembered for what he did to the Wizarding World you are all very lucky you had such a wonderful son brother and friend. He was a hero," **her eyes misted with unshed tears as she continues, **"Fred would have been a very successful businessman, he was very good at what he did. He and his brother George always attached to the hips, full of life… mischief too! I've never laughed so hard in my life when they set off those fireworks to chase that dreadful woman. Always happy to help others, loved making people laughed he will be missed terribly including me," **she looked at George fondly and hugged the boy.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged the older witch and told her it would be alright. Professor McGonagall wiped her eyes and turned to leave the family and Hermione at their grief. Mrs. Weasley inquired if they saw Harry, they told her what happened and told her that he will be fine. After a moment's silence Mrs. Weasley sniffed and said, **"Everything will be alright. We will all get through this." **Mr. Weasley hugged his wife and told her that it _was_ going to be alright; his family was strong and together they could get through this. Everyone went to them and hugged their mum and dad; they knew she was hurting the most. They were still huddled together when they heard someone clearing his throat. They all looked up and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt standing just feet apart from the family. With him was Aberforth Dumbledore.

'**Arthur, Molly we're sorry for your loss if you need anything at all please let us know we're all here for you. And forgive us we know this is not the right time to tell you and the family but, Aberforth just received a note from the Ministry. They want me to act as a Minister for Magic until everything is sort out and I would like you Arthur to be my Senior Undersecretary unless you have other plans. We can talk about this later. We just want you to know right away. I am really sorry for your loss; Fred was such a good lad." **

Arthur and Molly decided that they would take Fred's remains with them to The Burrow to be buried as soon as everything got sorted out. Teachers that perished would be buried in the Hogwarts Grounds. Molly informed Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey that they would take Harry with them when as soon as he is able to travel.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes, first thing he saw was a head resting on the side of the bed he noticed the hair was a vivid red and knew that it was Ginny, when he turned on his head on the other side he saw Ron and Hermione lying down beside each other on a cot. He smiled to himself and was glad that his two best friends finally realized that they do have feelings for each other. Harry caressed Ginny's cheek and thought that he would be lucky if Ginny took him back; he smiled again and thought that he will work on how he will make her take him again. As if she felt that someone or something was staring at her, Ginny opened her eyes and looked into the most brilliant green eyes that she loved so much. She straightened up and smiled at Harry.

"**Hi, sleepy head," **Harry said his mouth twitching.

"**Harry! How are you feeling? I'm so glad you're awake! You gave us quite a scare. Do you want anything? Here drink this; Madame Pomfrey said you must, as soon as you wake up." **Ginny said rapidly.

"**Merlin's pants Gin, let the man breathe," **Ron said with a smile on his freckled face. He and Hermione woke up from the noise. Hermione hugged him and told him that they were glad he's finally awake. Harry asked them how long he's been out and Ron told him that he's been asleep for nearly four days. They told him that some of their classmates that died were already buried including Lavender and Seamus. They also told them that Fred would be buried the day after tomorrow, followed by Tonk's and Lupin's funeral. At this news Harry could not help himself and he started to cry. His friends hated giving him the bad news like this, especially when he just woke up from his injury himself but, there was no other way to break the news to him. Ginny took him in her arms and he quietly cried on her shoulder, while Ron held Hermione who was also crying.

The four friends did not hear footsteps coming towards Harry's bed until they heard Molly speak. **"Harry, thank God you're awake. How are you feeling son?" **Ginny removed herself from him while Molly hugged him. Harry could not look her in the eye. He felt so ashamed and guilty. Molly knew what the boy was thinking so she said in her most stern voice,

"**Harry! Look at me and listen: You mustn't blame yourself for what happened. Arthur and I do not blame you for Fred's death. Everyone would have fought still even if Arthur and I forbid them to do so because, we knew… Fred knew and everyone else if we didn't stand and fought we would not live in peace." **Harry was sobbing and in a choked voice he said, **"I know Mrs. Weasley but, if it were not for me those people innocent and not wouldn't have died and their families wouldn't have suffered."**

Arthur took the younger man's hand and looked at his anguished face he considered one of his own in front of him. **"Harry, Molly's right we don't blame you and I'm sure family who suffered from the hands of V… Voldemort… and his Death Eaters are happy the Wizarding World will now live in peace because of you. Lad, we knew there's going to be a consequence for fighting evil. It's true we will not see Fred again but, I knew he did not die in vain." **

The old couple let him cry for awhile then Mrs. Weasley asked, **"Now… how are you feeling? Are you well enough to travel? Poppy wants to release you if you are up to it. We would like for you to stay with us at The Burrow until you decide what where you want to stay." **Harry looked at all of them waiting for his answer; he sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Madame Pomfrey peeked in her head and saw that Harry was up and decided to check his wound and told him that his broken ribs healed nicely she also prescribed some potions to administer to some of his bruising, and told him that he could leave whenever he wants. Mr. Weasley said that he will go and tell Professor McGonagall that they would be on their way.

It's the day of Tonk's and Lupin's funerals and Harry dreaded this day to come from the minute he found out. The service was attended by many of Tonks' colleagues from the Auror Department and the remaining Order of the Phoenix. It was a small service, and they were buried together. It broke Harry's heart when little Teddy started crying when the Priest gave his blessings. The tiny baby extended his tiny hand and cried some more when the dirt touched his parents' coffin as if he knew that he will never see them again, will never hear their voices, they will never see their son grow up, hear his first word and his first smile. Teddy will never know how truly wonderful and loving his parents were. At least had a grandmother that will fill that void and Harry vowed that he will give all the love and caring that he never got from his own relatives. Harry cried so hard that day and thought that he would never stand through another funeral, but he managed to attend another one. It was Fred's turn and his funeral was held at the back garden in The Burrow.

A small podium was arranged in front of a single white coffin containing Fred's remains. People sat in front of the podium. When the Priest finished his sermon he asked George to come forward, George stepped into the podium wiped his eyes and cleared his throat he looked in front of him he saw many people who loved Fred.

"**Hello everyone," **he cleared his throat and looked where his family were sitting and saw his mum weeping quietly, his dad's arm wound on her shoulder. **"My family and I would like to thank you all for coming today. Fred was my twin, the better half of me and we were Forge and Gred to many of our close friends and families. I remember him telling me that we would grow old together, have family of our own and our children will grow up together and play together. I, too, always knew that we would always be together watching each other's back and be always there for each other." **He stopped and composed himself before he continue on, **"I knew my brother did not die in vain, he fought for what was right and although we will not see him again he will always be forever in my heart and all those who knew and loved him. Brother, thank you for all the memories happy and sad, life with you was always fun. So long, until we see each other again." **George wiped his eyes looked up and saluted, then flicked his wand and white doves flew out of its tip. Not one in the crowds had dry eyes when George finished his eulogy and everyone looked up and be amazed of how talented he is even in a face of a crisis. He stepped down from the podium wiping the tears that were rolling down his face. When he passed by his parents he saw that his dad who was their rock were crying too. This is going to be a really difficult time for all of us, especially for me and mum, George thought.

George sat down beside Ron and saw that Harry was weeping quietly, so he put his arm around the younger man's shoulder and told him that everything would be alright. Once again the Priest stood up and gave his last blessing and asked the family and friends to say their last good-byes. Mrs. Weasley was the last one that laid the single white rose on her son's coffin: _a mother should never have to bury her child; _Mrs. Weasley thought as she touched her son's face and whispered her last goodbye, her eyes watering once more. It seemed like yesterday when Fred and George did a prank on their brother Charlie. Even at times of trouble they always managed to make everyone laugh and forget that trouble was brewing and for just one moment life must go on.

Mrs. Weasley felt an arm around her and looked up to see that it was Arthur; his smile was sad, he looked like he could use some rest. Mr. Weasley's eyes were puffy and red from crying. He took her in his arms while she wept quietly and was like that for a while when the Priest came up to them and said in a whisper that it was time. The husband and wife nodded their agreement and took one last look at the boy they both loved so much. The Priest flicked his wand and said an incantation and the coffin vanished. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thanked everyone and asked them to stay for a small reception.

The day after the funeral Harry decided that he wants to go away and grieve somewhere where no one knew him as 'The Boy Who Lived'; he knew he would have a hard time dealing with the coming days ahead. He felt so guilty every time he looked at Molly and the whole family. He knew in his heart that it was not his fault but, he was having trouble accepting the fact. He needed to talk to Kingsley and Mr. Weasley before he lost his nerve. He has 12 Grimmauld Place in his possession but he doesn't want to stay in a place that made him more depressed. He decided that the sooner he could talk to Mr. Weasley and Kingsley the better. He decided that he would talk to Mr. Weasley first. One night after dinner, Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the back shed where he kept all Muggle related things.

Mr. Weasley looked up when the shed door opened and saw Harry; his usually bright green eyes were dull and almost full of…PAIN. His always untidy black hair was longer than usual. The older Weasley sighed and waved for him to come in. Arthur noticed that Harry was thinner than usual; he knew he had a hard time dealing with what happened.

"**Harry, come on in. How are you holding up lad?" **Mr. Weasley stopped what he was doing and sat on a nearby chair and gestured Harry to do the same. **"I'm fine Mr. Weasley. How about you? ... and what do you have here?" **asked Harry fingering what looked like a toaster that was mangled, and now resembled a funny looking flat iron. Harry smiled despite his nervousness of what he was about to ask Mr. Weasley. **"Oh… that, I don't know exactly. My colleague at the Ministry gave it to me he's a Muggle-born and he told me that it ran eclectrically," **Mr. Weasley explained and Harry laughed. Mr. Weasley loved everything Muggle related.** "It's electrically, Mr. Weasley." **Harry explained.

The older wizard waved his wand and a steaming cocoa materialized in front of them, he handed one to Harry and sipped his own. Harry cleared his throat and said thank you. **"Now, Harry what do I owe this visit from you? Is there something you want to tell me?" **Again the young wizard cleared his throat. **"Mr. Weasley I want to tell you and asked your opinion about something. I've been thinking of this for a long time…ohm… well since after the battle and all the funerals after that. I'm thinking of going away for a little while and I want to let you know that I want leave half of my inheritance from Sirius to you and to Mrs. Weasley." **The old man gaped at him and was speechless of what Harry just told him. He started to protest but, Harry stopped him. **"Mr. Weasley, I'm not trying to insult you but, I don't need a lot of galleons and it would make me happy and grateful if you would accept it. This is my way of thanking you for all the things that you have done for me. I knew that what you gave me can never be repaid by money but, I wanted you to please accept it." **Mr. Weasley could not deny the pleading from Harry's voice; he got up from his chair and hugged Harry. 

"**I don't know what to say, Harry. It was very generous of you." **Mr. Weasley said, his voice trembling from emotions, **"But, we must tell Molly or she will skin me alive, you know how she is. May I ask why and where are you planning to go, Harry?" **Harry could not tell Mr. Weasley where he planned to go for he does not know himself. So he just told him that he was still looking into it. He told him the reason and hoped that the older Weasley would understand him; he knew that Ron probably would not if he told him. His best friend was sometimes a thick headed git, and would react first before he thinks things through. **"I know we have to tell Mrs. Weasley but, I want you to promise me first that you will agree to accept my offer. Please look at it as my gift to you and Mrs. Weasley." **The old man sighed again and nodded his head in agreement. **"When do you plan on telling Molly?" Arthur asked. "As soon, as I talked to Kingsley." **They both agreed that they would tell Mrs. Weasley after Harry had a chance to speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The next day Harry went with Mr. Weasley to the Ministry of Magic to speak to Kingsley who is now the official Minister of Magic. When they got to the Atrium, Harry could not help to remember the last time they were here it was the night Sirius was killed. Harry felt overwhelmed with what is now the Ministry of Magic the large banner 'MAGIC IS MIGHT' that hanged before the war is nowhere to be seen. When they got to the reception to weigh their wands the witch that was doing the weighing looked up when she saw the parchment that the wand belonged to Harry Potter. She gave him a grateful smile which Harry returned and gave him back his wand and thanked him for what he did. This was Harry did not want he would not have a normal life if he stayed; they would always whispered and looked at him with pity. He sighed and said thank you. As soon as they stepped away from the reception they noticed some witches and wizard staring at him.

Mr. Weasley pulled his arm and hurriedly and gently pushed him inside the lift. As the lift opened Herbert Chorley one of the Ministry employees came rushing in and noticed that Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley came out hurriedly. Before the lift closed he ran out fast and almost knocked down Mr. Weasley. **"Arthur! Oh... let me breathed. I have been looking for you, I floo'd you at home but, Molly said you already left. Elphias Doge is in your office he needed to speak to you immediately, Aberforth is with him." **Chorley said in a choked voice he sounded like he just ran a marathon. Mr. Weasley thanked him and asked Harry to follow him. When they got to the Minister's office, Arthur told his Secretary that Harry is here to see him, and then asked Harry to drop by his office when he was done. The young man nodded his head and sat down picked up a copy of Quibbler while Ms. Jones went inside Kingsley's office to let him know that Harry Potter is here to see him. The door opened after a minute or two and the Secretary told him that the Minister is ready to see him.

"**Harry, this is a surprise. What can I do for you? Sit down." **Kingsley stood up and greeted him with a hand shake. Harry sat down as he was asked to do and both men exchanged pleasantries. **"Kingsley, I'm sorry if I came in without an appointment but, I needed to speak to you right away and I can't do it by owl or floo network." **Harry explained. **"What do you need to talk about, Harry? It sounded like this could not wait." **Harry sighed and proceeded to tell the former Auror about his plan, Kingsley listened to him until he was finished and then asked, **"Where do you plan to go and how long do you plan to stay away, Harry?" "Both of what you asked me, I have no answer. I don't know myself how long I will be away. What I want to asked you was if you are willing to look after Grimmauld Place while I'm gone. ** **You can still use it as the Order's Headquarters, it is still unplottable and all the wards are still up. The other thing I want is if you can arrange for me to meet someone from Gringotts. I would like to give half of my inheritance from Sirius to the Weasley's." **

Harry hoped that Kingsley would not asked any more questions, he just wanted this to be over with so that he could get a move on looking for a place where he was planning to go. He could not tell him that he plan to go to Scotland, not now; he thought. He knew Kingsley would find an Auror to trail his every move, and he could not risk that. Kingsley promised him that he will take care of Grimmauld Place and would contact Silverbreath from Gringotts Bank to meet him right away. After more discussions Harry said his goodbyes and told Kingsley that he would let him know when he will be leaving.

After his meeting with the Minister he passed by Arthur's office and told him that he was on his way back to The Burrow, Mr. Weasley waved back and said that he would see him at dinner tonight. Harry decided before going back to The Burrow he would Apparate to Diagon Alley first to meet with Silverbreath. As he walked past the stores people stared at him without shame, Harry walked a little faster thinking to himself, this is why I needed to get away whether I defeated Voldemort or not people will stare and he's sick and tired of how they treated him sometimes, he would never have a normal life here. Harry reached the bank and a goblin greeted him politely, he bowed and said, **"Mr. Harry Potter, Silverbreath** **is waiting for you in his office. Follow me please." **Harry followed the goblin and noticed that he had never seen this side of the building before. It was very elaborate and some of the statues were in pure gold. They reached the office and the goblin knocked, when they heard a rough voice in Gobbledygook (a goblin language) the goblin opened the door and Silverbreath asked him to come in.

"**Mr. Potter, come on in. Your Minister of Magic informed me that you would like to speak to me. Sit down please, and tell me what business you would like to propose?" **asked the goblin. Harry informed him he needed help locating a place where he could buy a piece of land and a Cottage somewhere in Scotland where no Wizarding family nearby. He also asked if he could make arrangement concerning his godson, little Teddy Lupin. **"We could certainly do that for you Mr. Potter, your family and that of the Black's was one of our oldest and wealthiest clientele. I will prepare all the necessary paperwork myself for you to sign. Now, is there anything else that you would need us to help you with?" **Silverbreath asked, peering at Harry with smile only to Harry it looked like a feral smile. **"Yes, I don't want anyone to know what we discussed especially the location of where I am going." **Harry said, with a hint of warning on his tone.

"**Whatever we discussed here Mr. Potter will be confidential, it would be for your ears and mine only. I will be in touch with you as soon as we find a place for you to stay and the arrangement regarding with young Teddy Lupin will be executed right away. As for the Weasley's we will transfer half of your inheritance from Mr. Black to their vault and we will draw also paperwork for them to sign for formality reason." **Harry asked him if that paperwork were necessary, after all it's his gift to them. He was assured that it's only for the record. He thanked Silverbreath and left. The goblin promised him that he will send him the documents in a few days. He apparated back to the Burrow and saw Mrs. Weasley tending to her garden. Harry greeted her and told her that he would go upstairs to change. He was lying down on Ron's bed and thought about what he did today, he knew his best friends will probably not understand him when he told them. Ginny was going to be the hardest one; he was in deep thought when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He hoped that it would not be Hermione or Ron or both, he knew Hermione will read him like a book just by looking at him. He will miss them terribly but, he needed to do this for his own sanity. He already plans to tell Mrs. Weasley after dinner tonight, he would ask Mr. Weasley to help him explain. He hated hurting Mrs. Weasley's feeling but, he hoped that she would understand.

Someone knocked on the door and when he mumbled for the person to come in, and when the door opened Ginny was standing outside smiling hesitantly to him**. "Harry, may I come in? I've been looking for you but, mum said that you just got back. Where did you go? You need to take the potion that Madame Pomfrey prescribed you and you need to put some ointment on your bruises. It's still not gone completely**." Ginny said hurriedly, she also knew that she's rumbling, she could not help it she still gets butterflies in her stomach every time Harry smiled at her. Harry took her hand and pulled her down on the bed and kissed her. She smiled sheepishly at him and two tiny pink spots appeared on her cheeks. Harry hugged her tightly and inhaled the sweet soft smell of her. He knew he will miss her very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Some characters and place are from my wild imagination.**

**Chapter 2:**

Dinner at The Burrow was always loud but, since after the war and Fred's death dinner was now quiet. Everyone was still in mourning and all the children knew that it has been really hard on Mrs. Weasley and George. There were nights that George would not even want to join them. Harry knew that Molly made an effort everyday to cook for everyone and this makes him guiltier. Bill and Fleur always came to dinner every night with their baby daughter Victoire.

After dinner had ended, Ron and Hermione asked to be excused and went out the back door to go outside to the back garden. Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope, also left to go home to their flat. Ginny took baby Victoire in the living room to play with her. Harry smiled when she looked at him and asked if he wanted to join her. He told her that he just wanted to talk to her parents and would join her soon.

Bill and Fleur looked at one another when they heard this. They were about to get up when Harry stopped them. **"I think I would like you two to stay, to hear what I'm going to tell your parents. Bill, I value your opinion and I hope you would understand me."** Harry looked skeptically to Mr. Weasley and cleared his throat. Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand and nodded to Harry to proceed.

**"Mrs. Weasley, I just wanted you to know that I've decided to leave England for a while. I've already spoke to Mr. Weasley and Kingsley about this matter and I wanted to tell you myself because it would not be fair to you if I didn't."**

**"What do you mean you're leaving? What… where are you going?"** Bill asked dumbfounded and obviously surprised at what he had in front of him. Harry sighed and shook his messy black hair. **"Like I said to Mr. Weasley before, I have no clue of where I'm going; I'm still looking into it. I'm really sorry everyone. I just need to get away, think things through without this to deal with. I could not stay here and deal with what just happened."** Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he knew he needed to compose himself whilst Ginny comes in and sees him in this condition.

**"Harry, what are you trying to say? Why are you leaving? You can't leave this is where you belong with your family and friends who loves you. If there's anything that we can help you with just let us know. Oh… dear! Arthur, you've known this and you haven't mentioned anything to me?" **Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband and shook her head disbelief in her eyes.

**"Molly dear, Harry asked me not to tell you. He wants to tell you himself and I agree. Now please, don't be mad." **Arthur put his arm around her and hugged her tightly while she cried. This was what Harry doesn't like: He hates making Wesley sad and hates himself more because he was the cause of it. Harry stood up and sat beside Molly, he took her hand and asked her to please understand him. The older witch looked at the boy beside her and nodded her head, and then she hugged him. She considered him one of her own and if this is what he wants by all means she would let him go like she did before her two older children Charlie and Bill. **"Promise me Harry, that when you find whatever you're looking for and you needed to come home, you will come back to us, alright?"** Molly said dejectedly. Bill and Fleur sat there not saying anything. **"Mrs. Weasley, you're the closest to a mother I had and I am grateful for all you and Mr. Weasley did for me. I can never repay you for that. Your family accepted me with open arms. I promise you that I will come back when I'm ready." **Harry said smiling.

**"I hope that you will still accept me when the time comes." **Harry joked and hugged Mrs. Weasley again, which the older witch returned. Then Mr. Weasley cleared his throat,

**"Harry why don't you tell Molly, what else we talked about?"**

**"Oh… yeah… err… I would like you to have half of my inheritance from Sirius." **Molly squeaked and looked at both Arthur and Harry, then looked at Bill and Fleur, as if the other two knew this as well. Bill shrugged his shoulders and Fleur had a looked of surprise on her pretty face. **"Molly, Harry asked me and he couldn't be deterred he wants us to accept as he puts it 'his gift' to us. I… I didn't know what to say, so I accepted it.**

**"Mrs. Weasley, please don't get mad at Mr. Weasley. I pleaded for him to accept it. I don't need a lot of money, and like I told Mr. Weasley , I'm not giving it to you as an insult I want you to have it." **Harry said pleadingly. After much more discussion, they all accepted that if Harry needed to get away for a while then, they would support him in his decisions. Bill inquired if he planned on telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny and he told him that after he gets all the necessary documents that he needed he would tell them.

The back door slammed shut and all five looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking disheveled and both cheeks were flushed. Harry almost laughed out loud when he saw the look of his two best friends. Ron's face and ears got redder when he saw half of his family was in the kitchen. Hermione could not look everyone in the eye and almost ran to the living room after a mumbled good-night. Ron looked at his best mate and knew that he would not get the end of it. Git! Ron thought to himself, and then followed Hermione. Fleur got up and went in the living room to fetch Victoire to get her ready to go home.

Two days after his talked to Silverbreath a package came for him. Harry put down the newspaper he was reading and tore open the package. In it was the document he'd been waiting for. Harry grabbed the package and went upstairs to examine if all the paperwork's that he needed to sign were all inside. His heart were thudding whether from excitement or nerves. He thought this was it, I have to tell Ron and Hermione, and most importantly how would he tell Ginny without hurting her too much. They did not talk of getting back together but, it was obvious that they both wanted it and he hoped that she would understand. He sighed and started reading the papers, then signed where he supposed to sign. When he was done signing the papers he called Pig, (Pig is Ron's owl, he's name is really Pigwidgeon but Ginny called him Pig, he's a very hyper owl) to deliver the packaged back to Silverbreath, the owl hooted happily and soar out of the bedroom window and Harry watched him flew, when he could not see him anymore he turned, walked to Ron's closet and pulled out his trunk. Might as well pack before I lose my nerves, Harry thought.

He was almost done packing when he heard Ron and Hermione's laughter down below. He knew they were spending their alone time as much as they can. This would be the time to tell them. He ran down the stairs and saw Ginny helping Mrs. Weasley for tonight's supper. She looked up and saw Harry standing on the threshold in the kitchen looking nervous.

**"Hi Harry. Where are you going?" **Ginny asked smiling at him.

**"Oh… I heard Ron and Hermione outside, I was just going to see them." **Harry wanted to ask her to come out with him but, he could not do that. So, he smiled at her and went outside. Ginny frowned; normally Harry would ask her if she wants to accompany him. She thought maybe he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione alone, so she continued what she was doing.

Ron and Hermione were snogging when Harry came upon them. He was reminded of the first of many kisses he had been an unwilling witness from both his best friends since they became official as boyfriend and girlfriend. After standing there for mere seconds, Harry decided that this was something he could interrupt. Besides, he reasoned to himself he needed to talk to them right away and he could not wait any longer.

**"Ahem…!" **Harry cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly when the two looked up and both looked embarrassed when they saw who it was.

**"Oh! Harry…" **Hermione stammered. **"Sorry, I… we… didn't see you…" **she trailed off, turning round and looked at Ron who was blushing furiously like she was.

**"No… no please, don't apologize. I should be the one… I'm sorry." **Harry said, looked down at his trainers and felt like an idiot for interrupting them. **"Can I have a word with the both of you?" **The two looked at each other looking a little worried. Hermione knew that when Harry gets serious it means they were going to hear something unpleasant and she would not like, whatever it was on her best friend's mind.

**"Of course, Harry."** Hermione said, patting the ground beside her and Ron for Harry to take a seat. **"Sure mate, but can this wait as you can see we're a bit pre-occupied. If you know what I mean?" **Ron said wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Ron stopped when he saw the looked on his girlfriend's face and the seriousness of Harry's.

**"You both know, I love you very much and you two are my oldest and dearest friends." **Harry started his tone serious, the two grinned at him and Ron interrupted before he could utter another word. **"No, actually mate, we… the three of us are each other's best friends and I love you both." **Hermione smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and she hugged each boy. As Harry listened to what Ron just said the feeling of dread came back, making him a little ill at the thought of what he was about to tell them. They needed to know what he planned, so he bravely continued, praying that he would not get ill for he felt a little nauseous.

**"No, please listen! I don't think I would be sitting here today if it weren't for the two of you. Your loyalties to me, going with me where you knew you might not come back alive. I wanted you both to…"** Hermione and Ron started to interrupt but, Harry held up his hand and continued. **"I wanted you both to know that I've decided to go away for a while. I will leave the day after tomorrow. I have my reasons, and no, Hermione those reasons are for me. I cannot tell you right now. I will be going to Scotland, a place called Hawick; I will let you know when I get settled. Please, I want you both to understand."**

Harry knew they were going to protest and discouraged him especially Hermione but, he hoped that they would understand him and trust him enough to respect his decision. Hermione stood up and asked, **"When did you decide this Harry? Why are you leaving and why can't you tell us? Don't you trust us enough to help you with whatever is bothering you? I can't believe this." **Harry hated himself for making Hermione cry, he looked at Ron but, his face impassive and his bright blue eyes were dark, and all he could say was, **"Blimey!" **and asked,

**"Are you planning to come back?"**

**"I don't know, Ron. I needed you two to understand. I can't stay here and get hounded all the time by the media and always being called as 'The Boy who Lived' or 'The Chosen One'. I wanted to find myself, away from the Wizarding world for now. There are too many things that I wanted to forget, bad memories. I promised you two that I will come back when I am ready and not before." **Harry stood up, turned to go when Ron asked, **"What about my sister? Are you going to tell her?"**

Harry looked at his best mate, and realized that Ron looked really hurt and upset. He nodded his head and realized it will probably be the most difficult conversation just lay ahead. **"I'm going to tell her."**

**"What are you going to tell me Harry?" **Ginny asked, they did not hear her approach. Ron and Hermione looked at him and said in unison, **"We'll see you inside." **Ginny looked at the retreating back of her brother and her friend, frowning. Then she realized that Hermione had been crying and both looked upset, she looked at Harry questioningly. Harry sighed deeply, some of the weight lifted slightly from his chest after he told Ron and Hermione. He was however, not ready to tell Ginny right away but, he knew he could not put it off any longer. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her under the Birch tree where he let her sit on the bench.

**"Harry, are you okay?" **Ginny asked, now getting nervous by the look on his face.

**"I'm alright… well… err… not really." **Harry said, his voice shaking. This was probably one of the worst days of his life. He fought Voldemort and defeated him, he felt awful when Sirius died and when Lupin, Tonks, Fred and even Professor Dumbledore but, this has to be the worst, he hated himself for doing this to her again for feeling like a coward. If he would be honest to himself he was scared that Ginny would not listen and would hate him.

**"What is it? Out with it Potter. I can see that you have something to tell me, so out with it." **Ginny said. She knew her tone was a little harsh. **"I… I'm leaving England for a while. I don't know when I'll be back." **Harry said quite rapidly.

**"What?" **Ginny asked looking lost from what Harry just told her. **"Wait… did you say you're leaving England? And you don't know when you'll be back? Is that what you just said, or did I hear you wrong?" **Harry sighed heavily and took Ginny's hand but she snatched it back. She looked at him and shook her red mane of hair, she knew she heard him correctly but, when Harry did not try to deny it, her worst fear came to reality. Harry would leave her again, she could not believe it, and she thought that they would start over again, get to know each other again. She knew he was having nightmares all over again but, she didn't think that he would leave.

**"Why do you need to leave Harry? You know I'm always here, should you need someone to talk to. You know I will help in anyway I can. I can go with you."**

**"No Ginny. I have to do this on my own. I have to deal with this on my own, without anyone hovering over me like I'm about to explode and be mental. After defeating Voldemort, I knew I have to go away from all this. I lived with my relatives practically my whole life and they were awful to me, then I met your family who were wonderful and welcomed me with open arms. And, then I fell in love. But, before I can begin to live I need to find myself, I hope you understand me. I needed you of all people to understand." **Ginny knew who Harry fell in love with because, she fell in love too. And what he was telling her was hard to accept.

**"Oh… is that what you think of us? You think we hover over you? And you didn't stop to realize that maybe we are all worried about you and we want the best for you because we care. We knew you had an awful upbringing and all we wanted what's best for you. You could have talked to us." **Ginny knew she would not get anywhere with Harry especially when his mind was already made.

**"Do my parents know? Is that why you talked to Ron and Hermione? And I'm the last to know." **She sighed, she wanted to cry and hex everyone but, she would not let him see her cry.

**"If this is what you want Harry, then so be it. Good bye! I hope you find what you were looking for." **Ginny stood up and left, she did not turn when Harry called her, she could not let him see the tears that are now spilling from eyes. Harry was numbed, he looked at Ginny's retreating back walking towards the house, and she didn't look back when he called her name. He loved her very much it hurt, but he knew he had to do it. He would not live in peace until he knew what he was looking for. He hoped in time she would forgive him, he knew he hurt her badly this time.

The back door from the kitchen slammed shut and Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw Ginny came in, face flushed and eyes red from crying. She didn't stop but, continue on towards the living room and up to her bedroom. Mrs. Weasley sighed, and sipped her tea. Harry came in after a few minutes and sat beside Mrs. Weasley, she put her arm around the young man.

**"I told her." **That's all he said. **"We gather that much. Harry, don't worry she will be fine. Just don't forget to write and come home when you're ready." **Mrs. Weasley said, and then she stood up and squeezed Harry's shoulder then asked Hermione if she could help her with the rest of the dinner. Harry and Ron sat without talking, after a while Harry stood up and told no one in particular that he will finish his packing. Both women nodded and said they would call him when dinner is ready. He took the stairs two at a time, when he got to where Ginny's room he heard crying then quiet.

When he was done with his packing he sat at the edge of the bed thinking hard, did he make the right decision? He asked himself. The door opened and Ron's head popped in, **"Can I come in?"**

**"Of course Ron, this is your room. You don't have to ask me."**

**"Listen Harry, I'm sorry if I didn't say much earlier but, I was shocked and upset. After talking to Hermione and mum, we couldn't deny you of what it is you need to do. Just promise mate; let us know where you are and if you're okay, alright?" **Harry promised and the two best friends hugged.

It was the day of his departure and everyone was there except the most important person he wanted to be, Ginny. He was upset but, he could not let them see it. Mrs. Weasley was crying so was Hermione the both women telling him to be careful and to send them letters when he had time. Harry looked one last time towards the stairs hoping that Ginny would come down no such luck.

Harry was looking out of the window of the speeding train he was on, rolling fields are passing so rapidly making his eyes water. Soon he would be in Scotland, away from the world he loved, away from the only girl he loved. Harry sighed heavily and sadly as he puts his head to rest at the back of his seat. It was nighttime when they reached Hawick. Harry got off the train, collected his baggage and asked the Station Master where he could get a taxi. After standing outside for a couple of minutes a taxi arrived, he got in and told the driver the destination. He will stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow he would be on his way to his new place, new life where no magic existed. The place that the goblin found for him was outside Hawick, Scotland called Shields Cottage. He would try to live as a Muggle; he had done it before when he stayed with his relatives every year after school finished. He would miss the world he loved but, for now this was going to be his world.

**This is it for chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well. Thank you to all who my story on their story alert and the person who reviewed this you know who you are, thanks. Big thanks to my baby girl for helping me with this story. Please R/R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am a big fan of the books and read them a hundred times over. Well… okay! That's exaggeration but, I did read it five times over. Now, off to the third chapter. Thank you so much to Yukikiralacus for reviewing.

Chapter 3:

The taxi stopped in front of the hotel where Harry would be staying for the night. He opened the taxi door, got out and said thank you to the driver. After he checked in, he rode the elevator to his room. Harry opened his hotel room in semi-darkness, he almost forgot that he was no longer in a wizarding world when he took his wand to make light, he smiled to himself and stuffed his wand back in his pocket and looked around for the light switch after he found it and turned it on, he closed the door and dropped his trunk on the floor. He walked towards the bed and lay down; he was exhausted physically and mentally.

Harry fell asleep thinking of all his friends he left behind and a certain red head girl. He woke up the next morning stiffed and hungry, at first he forgot where he was until he focused his mind and remembered that he was in a hotel room. He took his glasses off the bedside table and put them on, the clock on the table said it was already quarter past eight. Harry got up and dialed room service to order breakfast, when the food arrived he ate quickly and he took a shower. When he was ready, Harry went down and checked out; he asked the reception if they could get a taxi for him.

They passed fields and farmhouses, Harry knew that he would have to get his driver's license and a job. The town was a bit far from the city to not have his own transportation, he would miss flying. Harry made a mental note that there was a small market at the heart of the town with cozy little stores that he liked to see.

When they arrived at the place and the taxi was long gone, Harry lingered for a while in front of a beautiful cottage admiring its beauty, he inhaled deeply, the place was peaceful he knew he would enjoy living here, he could not wait to see inside the cottage, so he picked up his trunk, opened the gate and walked towards the it this would home from now on. Harry opened the door and saw that the place was fully furnished, true to their words the goblins really made the house like a home, it was very cozy and the furnishings are all to his liking, a nice stone fireplace sat at the corner of the living room, the living room itself had a huge bay window that Harry really liked. He checked out the kitchen and he was surprised at how warm it looked, the kitchen table was overlooking a huge garden in the back with lots of overgrown trees. Harry began to inspect the place, he opened the pantry and it was full of foods and the fridge were also stocked with meat, cheese and vegetables, there was a fruit bowl on the breakfast table and a single rolled parchment was place on top of it.

Harry took the parchment and unrolls it.

_**'Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**I hope you are well and arrived safely. Everything that you asked us to do was done.**_

_**If you need anything further, please let us know. The single feather attached to this note is how you will communicate with us; just do a simple swish and one of our employees will come. Have a good life and take care. It was a pleasure doing business with you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Silverbreath'**_

Harry smiled took the feather examined it and put it on top of the parchment, he would have to put it in a safe place after he finished looking at the whole house. Harry went out in the back garden and was impressed of how big it was; he could even put a barn at the furthest corner of the property. He was already thinking that he would have to do all the work himself. After inspecting the whole yard, he went inside, took his trunk and went upstairs. There were three bedrooms and he took the biggest one overlooking the yard, again he made a mental note that he would use one of the bedrooms as his study room and the other as the guest room. He would have lot of things to do; the first thing in his mind was to re-decorate the place to make it his own. He opened his trunk started unpacking, and at the bottom he pulled out a packaged that he neatly and carefully wrapped, it was the photo album of his parents and himself given to him by Sirius.

At the Burrow, Ginny was pacing back and forth in her bedroom thinking hard. It was only three days after Harry left and she already misses him so much but, she could not let her family see how devastated she was. She would show them that Harry would not dominate her world, she would go back to Hogwarts to finish her school then she would do anything she wants and would try to forget Harry. Ginny, wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek, annoyed at how she felt and promised herself that she would no longer cry a single tear for him.

She heard a knock at her door followed by a timid voice, **"Ginny, can I come in?" **Hermione called. Ginny composed herself and invited her friend in.

**"Hi Hermione, What's up?"** Ginny asked and sat at the edge of her bed. **"Ginny are you okay? You didn't go down to have lunch with us today you did the same thing yesterday. I'm just worried about you… we all are. Are you sure you're alright? I know what's bothering you. You can talk to me you know"** Hermione said, taking a seat on a chair opposite Ginny. She wants Ginny to know that she would always be here to listen to her and give her advice if necessary.

**"I'm alright, Hermione. I just needed some time, it's not like it didn't happen before. It's just hard right now with everything that happened. I'll be going back to Hogwarts in two weeks and maybe school and Quidditch are the best medicine, I'll be busy then, maybe my mind won't linger too much on Harry."**

**"You know, I don't think Harry meant to leave. I mean he said he had his reasons and I believed him but, what he did was not right, not talking to either one of us, it's probably not what I would have done. I probably would have talk to someone. But, Ron and I knew Harry. When he decides on one thing he will pursue them regardless, I know he didn't mean to hurt any one of us, especially you. The only time he regretted doing it was when he broke up with you, it nearly killed him, and I know this because, I was there. He doesn't know this, but I think when we were gone looking for Horcruxes you were the only one that kept him going. He used to have nightmares and sometimes it's about you being in danger. Please, don't judge him Ginny. I'm trying to understand him, I'm sure Ron is doing the same."** Hermione said, both girls were crying. She knew both of them are hurting really bad now but, she also knew there will come a time that everything will be alright. Hermione walked towards Ginny and hugged her.

**"I'm trying really hard to understand Hermione but, I'm falling short. I had no idea that it would be much harder this time. Before, I knew why he did it, but now I'm not so sure. I love him deeply and I don't know if I will love another man like I love Harry. I don't know if he feels the same way." Ginny wiped her eyes, and returned Hermione's hug. "He does love you. I know he will be back. I really missed him"** Hermione said with conviction. Ginny nodded and they both stood up, Hermione left telling her that she and Ron are going to meet at Diagon Alley to do some shopping. She asked Ginny if she wanted to come but, Ginny said she had other things to do. **"I missed him too, Hermione" **Ginny said not sure if her friend heard her.

Ginny changed and went downstairs. She plans to invite Luna to go to town with her to give her something to ease her mind and not wallow in tears. She heard her mum and her niece playing outside; she opened the back door in the kitchen and saw her niece chasing gnomes that her mum pulled out from her vegetable garden.

**"Hi, sweetheart what are you doing?"** She scooped up the little girl and kissed her while her mum looked on, the little girl screamed in delight as soon as Ginny picked her up and planted kisses on her tummy. Since Harry left she feels her family treated her more differently like she's fragile or something, she always have a feeling that they think she would go mental just the mere mention of his name. So they always avoided mentioning Harry's name in front of her. **"Hi mum" **Ginny greeted her mum then told her that she plans to ask Luna to meet her in town, **"Are you going to be home for dinner?" **Mrs. Weasley asked, she said she will be and puts down her niece and went back inside to floo her friend. **"Lovegoods, fireplace!" **Ginny said throwing the green powder on the fire.

Ginny peeked in and saw a man sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast and reading a newspaper (The Quibbler). Mr. Xenuphilius Lovegood was the editor and owner of the magazine; she was also Luna's father.

**"Err... good morning, Mr. Lovegood." **Ginny greeted and the man jumped startled, he turned around and smiled. **"Hello, Ginny! How are you? What can I do for you?" **Mr. Lovegood greeted her; he stood up and knelt in front of Ginny's head on the fire. **"I'm alright, Mr. Lovegood and you?" **Ginny answered and asked if she could talk to Luna. **"Yes. Hang on, I'll call her." **Mr. Lovegood got up and went inside the living room. Luna came out and squealed in delight when she saw Ginny's head on the fire. They talked and decided to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in half and hour.

It has been three years since Harry left England and knew that Ginny is now finished her school at Hogwarts. As for him he enrolled at the local College to take up Law Enforcement. He really loved to become an Auror. For now this will do until he decides to go back to the Wizarding world. He reasoned that it's the same thing whether he's in a Muggle world or wizarding world, he loved to catch bad guys and at the same time wanted to finish school. Harry also found a part time job doing construction; he works during the day and goes to school at night.

Harry worked hard and it paid off. He would be finished in another year; he was also one of the top students in his class, and after graduation he would go on to his training. He misses the Burrow more and more especially when his friends visit him. Ron and Hermione visited twice two years ago and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley visited with Fleur and little Victoire the previous year. He noticed that they always tried to avoid mentioning Ginny's name in front of him and when he asked them how she's doing they all tried to sound casual even though he noticed they all stiffened up when her name was mentioned. He really misses her but, he was sure that she already moved on by the sound of things. He could not blame her, he also found someone that he really liked and cared about. Harry knew she was no Ginny but, she was smart and funny and he knew she really liked him. He liked her very much but, love is out of the question for now, if he's being honest with himself he knew his heart still belongs to Ginny.

Garry remembered the last time Ron and Hermione visited him they were both impressed at how well he adjusted living in a Muggle world without any magic, especially Ron which Hermione reminded him that Harry was a Muggle born and lived with his relatives every summer until that fateful night Moody died. Ron was in awe just like Mr. Weasley when they visited him, he touched everything and asked Harry and Hermione how everything works without magic especially the telephone and the telly. There were pictures on the wall that doesn't move and Ron asked him how he managed to put the pictures of his mum and dad on the wall without moving. He told them that one of the goblins helped him find this wizard who was a photographer and helped him with a simple incantation. They also noticed a picture of him with a pretty brunette leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. Ron asked him about her, **"Who is she Harry?" **Harry sighed and knew that he would have to tell them.

**"Her name is Stephanie. And yes, Ron she's my girlfriend." **Harry added when he saw Ron's ears had gotten red, he knew his friend; he would get upset and probably be mad, typical of him. Hermione elbowed her boyfriend and gave him a _'shut up' _look then asked Harry, **"Are we going to meet her Harry?" **Harry sighed and told them next time they come to visit he would arranged for her to come over. He told them that she was a nice and decent girl and he liked her a lot. Hermione sipped her tea and told her friend that the house was very charming and cozy, veering the conversation away from Harry's personal life. He knew she did that for his sake and he smiled at her gratefully. Harry pulled out a cake from the fridge and offered them.

When he came back at the table Ron asked in a rather annoyed tone, **"So, you moved on. Is that what you're telling us? What about my sister?" **Harry looked at Ron shocked, even Hermione could not contain her shocked and disbelief at what her boyfriend just asked Harry. **"What about her? Listen Ron, I tried talking to her after I got here, many times but, she refused to even acknowledge me. Merlin knows I tried. Then I found out she was dating someone. Don't look surprise, your mum and Fleur told me. Honestly, I am happy for her and I hope you know that Ron. But, I can't sit here and wait for her. I know I hurt her but, I can't change the things that happened"** Harry said, sitting heavily down the kitchen chair trying to contain his anger and frustration from his voice.

**"What is wrong with you Ronald? You can't ask Harry to sit around like a puppy waiting for someone who wouldn't even acknowledge him. Oh, don't give me that look! We both know Ginny has her own life now, she's dating someone and I think she's happy and you can't get mad at Harry just because he moved on just like your sister did." **Hermione said exasperatedly. That was two and a half years ago, it was also the last time they visited him, Harry thought. He missed them very much and the only communication they had now is through owls. He was startled out of his reverie when the phone rang; he got up and answered it.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi Harry. Its Steph how are you?"** At first Harry had no idea who was on the other line, then remembered. **"Oh… hi." **Harry answered a little dazed.

**"Are we still on for tonight, Harry?"**

**"Yeah.. Sure!"** Harry said unsure of what he was agreeing on, he knew it was Saturday and he didn't have any plans.

**"Oh… Harry! Don't tell me you forgot already? Remember you're supposed to pick me up at seven to go to my parent's house for dinner? Please, don't tell me you didn't forget."** The girl on the other line said, sounding a little annoyed. Harry cleared his throat and said that he did not forget; Harry swore silently. **"Okay, then. I'll see you later."**

Harry went upstairs to take a shower, annoyed at him self for forgetting that he was supposed to meet Stephanie's parents tonight. He was getting distracted almost everyday, he has been thinking of the Burrow a lot lately.

It was almost seven when he finished getting ready; _'Bugger! I'm going to be late'_. He hurried downstairs and put on his coat, took his car keys and left. While he was driving he kept thinking of Ginny. Stephanie was outside her place waiting for him impatiently when Harry got there. He jumped out of the car and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

**"I was worried that you're not coming and you forgot. What held you up?" **Stephanie asked pouting. **"I'm sorry, Steph. I was working on my yard and almost forgot until I got your call," **Harry said apologetically. Stephanie looked at him, and smiled. They rode silently until Harry broke the silence, **"I finished the barn today. I want you to see it and tell me what you think, I would like to get horses and maybe a dog or two what do you think?."** Harry said happily, he chanced a side glanced to his girlfriend and saw, that she looked annoyed. He knew she was not an animal lover.

**"What's wrong babe?"** He asked.

**"Nothing"** That's all she said, until they arrived at her parents house. They lived in a beautiful Victorian house and Harry knew they have money. They both got out of the car, Harry picked the bottle of wine and they walked hand in hand towards the front door. Before either one of them had a chance to knock the front door flew open and there stood a very distinguished gentleman. **"Stephanie! My darling!" **He greeted in a booming voice then hugged his daughter and offered his hand to Harry. They shake hands and Stephanie introduced them to each other.

**"Father, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend, and Harry this is my father John Smith." **Harry nodded and said, **"Pleasure to meet you, sir" **Harry extended his hand to the old man.

**"The pleasure is mine, my boy. I've heard a lot about you. Do come in, we don't want to linger out here. It's freezing." **The older man turned and walked to the living room, Harry had never seen a living room as opulent as this one, well except Malfoy Manor of course. Harry noticed an elegant woman standing in front of a huge fireplace holding a goblet. Stephanie walked to her and kissed both the older woman's cheek.

**"Mother, it was so nice to see you." **Stephanie greeted her mum excitedly,** "Oh darling, it has been so long. How are you doing?"** After she hugged her daughter and exchanged pleasantries, she turned and looked at Harry. **"And this must be the young man that our darling daughter can't stop talking about?" **Stephanie smiled and rolled her eyes, **"Yes, Mother! This is Harry- Harry Potter, my boyfriend."**

**"Hmm… It's so nice to finally to meet you. Dinner will be ready in a minute. Lets all sit, and you can tell us what you have been doing lately young Miss." **They all sat down and she began telling her parents all her activities and what she plans to do in the next few months. Once in a while she turns to Harry for confirmation of what they did. An old lady in a uniform came in and announced that dinner has been served. Harry felt unease the entire time, he had no idea that Stephanie's family is this rich and they seemed like a nice family but, he had a notion that her mum doesn't like him.

Harry noticed that Stephanie seemed fidgety but, she's doing her best to hide it from her parents, on the other hand, he could not figure out why. Suddenly Mrs. Smith asked if they have any plans for marriage soon. He almost choked on his tea and looked at Stephanie, and then he looked at her mum and backed at his girlfriend again. He was caught off guard and could not say anything. Then Stephanie cleared her throat and said in a whiny voice, **"Mum. I told you, we don't have any plans yet, we haven't even talk about it."**

**"Well! Why not? You are both established. You know have a good employment plus you came from a well -to- do family. I don't know about young Harry here." **She looked at Harry with a smirk and continued, **"I don't mean you're family are no good but, Stephanie here said you never mentioned your family to her." **Harry felt like he was being interrogated, his face felt suddenly warm and he looked at her parents.

**"Mr. & Mrs. Smith, I cared about your daughter I really do, but I'm not ready for marriage yet. Besides I still have a year of schooling to finish and after graduation I'm going to go on training. I don't think it's a good idea to make commitment now, especially marriage. To be honest with you and to Stephanie as well, I don't really know what my plans are. I haven't mentioned my family to her because my parents died when I was a baby. My mum's sister was the one who took care of me, I had a horrible upbringing but, I won't bore you with the details. I just want to let you know that I care about Stephanie and I liked her a lot"** Harry took his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it, he hoped that she understands, on the other hand his girlfriend noticed that he didn't say he 'loves' her. It occurred to Harry maybe that's why she looked annoyed, her parents probably pressured her about marriage. He could not think clearly. Part of his mind was telling him to go home and get Ginny back but, part of it says to stay with Stephanie and do the right thing.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat and looked at his wife and daughter. **"Harry, we do understand. We're glad you were being honest with us. Whatever you and my daughter decides we will stand by her side"** Harry nodded glad that he was able to tell them that he's not ready for marriage.

**"Father, you know you and mother will be the first to know if Harry and I decide to get married. We both care for each other deeply and I love him." **Stephanie said kissing Harry on the mouth. How could he explain to Stephanie that he was a wizard when the time comes? Will he really commit to her even though he knew where his heart belongs to? or will she accept him still if he told her the the truth about him being a wizard?

Ginny sat at her parent's kitchen sipping tea when her mum came down. **"Good morning, Ginny. You're up early?" **Mrs. Weasley greeted her youngest and went to prepare breakfast. Ginny looked up from her newspaper and sighed. **"Mum, today's my first big match for the Holyhead Harpies and I feel like I'm going to be sick I could not sleep at all last night." "Oh, dear! You'll do fine. You're a great flyer and we'll all be there to watch you. I'll make you breakfast."** The fire hissed and Ron's head came out from the fire.

**"Morning mum, hey Gin. Mum is it okay if Hermione and I come down for breakfast? We have something to tell you and dad." **Ron and Hermione are now living together in their own flat in London.

**"Sure. Is something wrong? Is Hermione alright?" **Mrs. Weasley asked worried etched on her kind face. **"No. Not all, we'll tell you when we get there." **Ron's head disappeared. Ginny and Molly looked at one another then shrugged. Then Ginny said, **"Mum, do you think Ron, proposed to Hermione, like he wanted to, or maybe she's pregnant?"** Before Mrs. Weasley can respond there were two pops outside the house, then Ron and Hermione came in looking cold but, happy.

**"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. Hi, Ginny."** Hermione greeted them both with a kiss. Ron kissed his mum and sat down on the kitchen chair. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon Mr. Weasley came in.

**"Ron, Hermione. What brings you here early in the morning?" **Ron got up and put his arm around Hermione and lightly squeezed her shoulder, she nodded her approval then Ron said in an emotional voice, **"We wanted to tell the whole family but, Hermione wants to tell you first although we didn't expect Ginny to be here, nevertheless we… what I meant to say was I asked 'Mione to marry me and she said, yes." **Ron smiled and kissed his fiancée's mouth. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight and hugged Hermione, while looking at her ring finger. Ron gave her a princess cut with a single diamond on a golden band, and Ginny told her it was beautiful. They could not contain their happiness; everyone's started talking at once.

**"This calls for a celebration." **Mrs. Weasley said, no doubt already planning the whole wedding in her head. **"What about your parents, Hermione?"**

**"We already told them last night, Mrs. Weasley. We wanted to bring the whole family together to tell them the news. My parents would like come next Saturday it that's alright with you." **They all agreed to tell the family the good news on the following Saturday. Mr. Weasley left for the office and Ginny went upstairs after her brother and her future sister-in law left. She had to get ready to go to the stadium for her practice. She was very happy for them; she can't wait to see Dean to tell him the good news.

Ginny and Dean started going out again after she finished her school. She didn't think that her brother and Hermione would mind if she tells him, after all Dean and Ron worked together as Aurors, he would find out soon enough anyways she might as well tell him herself.

At Shields Cottage Harry was busy working almost everyday and by the time he gets home he was bone tired. He knew he's been neglecting Stephanie but, there's nothing he could do for now. He had to study hard if he wants to graduate with honors. There's another problem that's nagging him, he had to tell her that he was a wizard. There's more than one occasion that he incidentally performed magic and he was not sure if Stephanie noticed them or she just ignored it completely.

He really miss home, the smell of the Burrow, of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He could not deny that he made a life here away from the world he loved but, he thinks it's time to go home. Perhaps he was being selfish when he decided to leave England but, then again maybe he wasn't. Harry would never understand why he ever left, he was yearning to get away, try new things, and experience everything he could. Even if that meant he had to hurt all the people that loved him especially the only girl he ever wanted.

Harry was in the kitchen preparing dinner for him and Stephanie when he heard a tap on his window. He looked up and saw a barn owl outside; he gasped and walked round the table to open the window to let the creature in. The owl flew inside and extended its leg, Harry saw a piece of parchment tied up to it. He untied the ribbon and unrolls the parchment he recognized the neat writing of his best friend Hermione.

**"Dear Harry,**

**I hope you're well when you get this letter.**

**Ron and I had wonderful news and we hoped that you could somehow make a time to attend.****We are going to be married next fall, September 14th. We got engaged this past month and we are very excited. Ron, would like for you to be his best man, and we… the two of us would not accept 'NO' for an answer. Please, write back to us using 'duke' our owl. The engagement party will be on December 20th. We really hope you can come.**

**Lots of love,**

**Ron and Hermione**

**P.S. we are waiting for your response."**

Harry was ecstatic from the news; he could not believe that his two best friends will be marrying each other. The engagement party will be in two months; Harry was very excited at the prospect of going back to England to see the people he really loved and missed. He took out his quill and replied back to Hermione and Ron telling them to expect him.

A/N this is it for this chapter. If I misspelled something or my grammar was off I apologized.

Please R/R. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry for taking so long to update. Once again thank you to all who put this story on their 'story alert' it was really nice to see that people enjoyed my story.**

If somehow my grammars are off, I apologized. Review is always welcome, please no flames. Enough of my blabbing…here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4:

Hermione have only two months to prepare before the engagement party and there's still a lot of things to be done; she plans to make her own invitations with the help of her two friends her future sister-in-law Ginny and Luna and they need to send it all out by tomorrow. She was in their kitchen doing some last minute revision on the guest list when she heard a tap on the window; Hermione looked up and saw their owl Duke perched outside. She opened the window and was excited to see that there was a roll of parchment attached to its leg. "Hi Duke. So did Harry sends back his reply? Let me take this out and I will give you your treat and water." She untied the paper, gave the owl his treat and water as promised and the creature flew to his perch in the living room when it's finished.

Hermione read the note and screamed in delight. Ron ran in the kitchen wand at hand and saw his fiancée jumping up and down huge grin plastered on her face. "Bloody hell, Hermione! What the hell was that for? Are you alright, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ron said panting. She waved the note in front of his face and hugged her fiancé. "Ron, Harry's coming! Oh… I can't wait to see him. It's been a long time since we last saw him." Ron took the paper from her and read what it said, then grinned widely. He too, could not wait to see his best mate, it's been two and a half years since they last saw each other and they parted with a little misunderstanding because of him being a git.

Harry could not contain his excitement he finally has a chance to go home. He had to tell Stephanie everything and soon. He decided to invite her to dinner at his house.

"Hey babe, come on in, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. How was your day?" Harry asked while taking her coat from her and putting it on a hall closet. Stephanie kissed him again and said that her day was alright and she was tired but, could not wait to spend her free night with Harry. She was one of the partners at the law firm she was working for. Both have been busy at work and Harry with his school to add to that.

"You look nervous Harry. Are you okay?" Harry laughed a bit loud than usual.

"Well… yeah, I mean yes I'm nervous." He said.

His palms are getting sweaty and beads of sweat are beginning to form on his forehead. He couldn't talk and if he did he thought he didn't know how to begin. Then he said,

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea perhaps?" Stephanie sighed and glared at her boyfriend.

"Okay, out with it Potter. What is it you want to talk about? You've been a little distracted lately and now you asked me here telling me that you needed to talk to me. Now, talk!" she said a bit loud. Harry jumped and flinched at her words.

He thought this is it, whether she accepts me after I tell her or not it's up to her. He cleared his throat and said solemnly,

"Steph, I haven't been honest with you. I mean I haven't told anything about who I really was." She looked at him questioningly and said,

"What do you mean? Then please explain"

"I will but, I want you to listen first and let me finish before you ask anything. Please, that's all I'm asking." Stephanie nodded her head and promised that she will let him talk and let him explain himself.

After Harry explained everything without interruptions, he looked at his girlfriend's face which has now pale and he could detect a little apprehensiveness and shock he took her hands and squeezed them. They were both silent for a while. Stephanie absorbing what Harry just told her.

"So, you're a wizard? But...how? I thought it was only in fairy tales?" She stood up and paced the floor shaking her head disbelievingly.

"What about the nightmares? Do you still get them? Let me get this straight, after you defeated the most dangerous wizard you decided you had enough and left? So that explains about everything, you not telling me about your family. Oh harry, I'm really sorry for what you've gone through" Stephanie sat down again and took Harry's hands in her.

"So, you're okay with this? I mean you're not bothered that I'm a wizard?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not bothered even if you were a leprechaun…okay maybe not that" they both laughed. "Harry I love you. I hope you know that, if that is what's bothering you this past week then yes, I accept you and what you are. And I'm really glad you told me" Harry kissed his girlfriend and said, "I'd love for you to come with me to Ron and Hermione's engagement party, if it's okay with you?"

"Oh Harry! I'd love to go…and I'd love to meet your friends." They ate their dinner and Harry was glad that everything worked out good, he just hope that they would accept her too.

The two women were in the Burrow drinking tea while waiting for Luna to get there to help them with the invitations when Ginny sighed and ordered her future sister-in-law to spill it.

"What do you mean?" asked the older witch.

"Oh, come on Hermione. I know you long enough to know that there's something bothering you. So, spill it before I hex it out from you." Hermione could no longer deny the reason of why she's behaving like a nervous wreck any longer so, she told her that Harry might come home to attend the engagement party and that he accepted their request to be their best man at their wedding.

"Bollocks! Why did you not tell me before Hermione? I could hex you and Ron right this instant. You know how I feel about that…him." Ginny yelled, and Hermione was actually getting afraid of what her friend might do when to her relief the fire hissed and out came Luna.

"Hello. I'm sorry I'm a bit late. Father needed me to do something from the Quibbler. Oh…what's going on?" The two other witches looked at her and then glared back at each other.

"Why couldn't you just ask Neville or Dean to stand for Ron as best man?" Ginny asked teeth clenched.

"I gather, you told her that Harry is coming?" Luna asked.

"Ginny, I can't ask Dean or Neville to be Ron's best man it's your brother's choice and I stand by his decision. Harry is like a brother that I never had and I want him to be our best man, and don't you threaten me that you will bow out to be my Maid of Honor, plus Neville and Dean are going to be the groomsmen. Why are you still upset? I thought you're over him? Never mind. Please, don't bother to answer" Ginny glared at her and plopped herself down on the chair and took out some of the ribbons from the box. The other two followed suit and after about two hours of barely talking they all decided that everything looked beautiful and ready to be sent out the next day.

Hermione thanked Ginny and Luna for helping her. After they put everything away Ginny prepared the kettle to make tea. Then she apologized to Hermione for her earlier behavior, she said that she would try to be civil to Harry if it makes her and Ron happy. Hermione thanked and hugged her. Mrs. Weasley came home from Shell's Cottage while they're still having tea.

"Hello girls! How's the invitation coming?" inquired Molly and the girls told her that everything's done and they just needed to send them out tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione and Luna if they would like to stay for dinner. The two women declined and left after they promised Ginny that they will see her tomorrow after her Quidditch practice.

"Hermione are you and Ron coming over for dinner on Saturday? Your mum and dad are coming too, yeah?" Mrs. Weasley asked and the younger witch nodded and kissed her future mother-in-law goodbye and said that they will be back for dinner on Saturday.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter with a knowing smile plastered on her kind face.

"Of course dear, what is it?" Ginny sighed and then asked her mum,

"How do you know that dad is the one for you? What makes you think that you love him?" Molly once again looked at her daughter and she knew all too well how this conversation will end.

"The first time I saw your father I was thirteen and I knew right away that I will do anything for him to take notice of me, he makes me feel special and safe. My family was always well off but, not as well off as the Potters and the Blacks or even the Malfoy's and your dad's family doesn't have the same money as the Pruitt's. So when my parents, especially my mum met your father they told me that I should marry someone of our stature but, I knew who I want to spend the rest of my life with" Mrs. Weasley has a faraway and dreamy look on her face then she added rather giddily. Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother.

"And each time I see your father, my heart will flutter, it still does you know. And you, my dear will know when that time comes. When that 'special' someone came a knocking again give him another chance and listen to your heart." She hugged her youngest, stood up and before opening the back door she turned and looked at Ginny and said, "I gather that Hermione told you Harry's coming?" then she's gone.

Ginny could not believe that her mum just implied that she should give Harry a second chance. How could she? He hurt her far too much. She knew she should be happy because she knows that Dean loved her and she could not hurt him, he was a good man; so is Harry and you still love him, said the voice in Ginny's head.

"Bugger!" she muttered silently, and then ran upstairs to her room, thinking of what she would do when she sees Harry for the first time in almost three years?

_Good, bad, amazing, how did I do? Anyways, please review and tell me how I did. Thanks so much in advance._

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5:

Harry received the invitations from Ron and Hermione with the instructions on how to get to their flat in London for they' are going to stay with them for a week; he's not ready for Stephanie to see Grimmauld Place. Since Stephanie is a 'Muggle' Harry decided not to take her the wizard way by Apparating or by portkey, so two days before the engagement party they took the train from Hawick, Scotland to London, England. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them at the King's Cross Station in London. When Hermione saw her friend stepped off the platform she ran to him and flung herself to her friend and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Harry, we've missed you so much" Ron clapped his friend on the shoulder and they too hugged after his fiancée let him go.

After Harry introduced Stephanie to his two best friends, they all piled up on the car that Harry rented. Ron and Hermione lived near Leaky Cauldron Harry noticed.

"This is a very lovely place Hermione; it's so cozy and warm and different." Stephanie complemented while the two women prepared tea and snacks for everyone.

"Harry said that you're a muggleborn and you're the most brilliant witch of the age. How does it feel being a witch? I mean I don't know if there's something that I can do to be a witch. Do you feel any different? When Harry told me that he was a wizard I did not believe him at first, then he demonstrated some magic. I'm worried about him though"

Hermione could not decide if she liked the girl or not there is something airy about her that she could not put her finger on. "What is it that you're worried about Harry? And no I don't feel any different, what exactly do you mean?" Stephanie said almost in a whisper.

"Well… I don't know if he would stay to be a wizard if we do get married. I really don't want our kids to be a witch or a wizard you know? I want to have a normal life"

"Harry is the most wonderful man I've ever met and I'm planning to stay with him for a long time. Plus isn't that witches and wizards are being ostracized? I mean you can't live a normal life, do you?" Hermione looked at the girl in front of her and could not believe what Harry saw in her.

'What do you mean by 'normal life'? We do live normal life except that we cannot do magic in front of Muggles because that would be stupid."

"My point exactly" she said smirking. Hermione ignored her so she began arranging the platter of mini sandwiches in front of her and bit her tongue for any retort that might come out.

"I don't think you have to worry about Harry not being 'normal' I assure you he will be as normal as he can be whether anybody likes it or not."

"You're absolutely right, I apologized for my lack of knowledge regarding all this" she waved her hand through the air and sighing then changed the subject, "I heard that Ron had a big family? I have a brother but, we hardly see him. I can't wait to meet them; I've heard lovely things from Harry especially Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Do they live in a big house? Harry told me that they called it the Burrow. Isn't a burrow like a small place that animals dig, I don't mean to be a snub but, I'm sure it's a lovely place, just curious why it was called that? Shall we go see the boys?"

Hermione could not believe what she just heard from Stephanie; did she just insult her fiancé's family? Or maybe she didn't mean it? Hermione nodded stiffly at her guest and decided to give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Sure, let's bring them out their tea; I'm sure Harry wants something hot it helps him relaxed you know?" Hermione said her voice a little strained. She had a feeling that tomorrow at dinner would be a very uncomfortable one especially if Ginny decides to bring Dean as well. After they had their tea Ron and Hermione said that they both needed to go back at work. They all agreed to meet at Leaky Cauldron tonight for dinner, before Hermione left, she showed Harry and Stephanie the two extra bedrooms and told them that they can use either one, Harry smiled at her friends unease while explaining the sleeping arrangements.

Harry wanted to show Stephanie the world of magic so, they went to Diagon Alley. As they were walking down the familiar place that Harry missed so much, people started to noticed the Boy-Who-Lived and they were openly pointing fingers at his direction and whispering. Harry sighed and thought to himself; still didn't change, people still stare and whisper.

"Is that Harry? Merlin's beard it is Harry Potter. He's back" said one of the patron's from a store they passed by. As they walked by store fronts after store fronts people stopped and greeted him. Harry returned the greetings politely, Stephanie gripped Harry's hand tightly as some rather bold customers and a few store owners gawked at them. He knew it was a shocked to Stephanie to be surrounded by wizards and witches.

"Harry, why are they pointing at you?" Harry whispered back in her ear and said, "Remember the time I told you about how my parents died and why I get the scar? People always think that I'm their 'hero' and that makes me uncomfortable."

Harry scanned the place and found what he was looking for. He grinned widely and pulled Stephanie's hand and walked briskly to a shop that has a very bright neon sign that says 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' as they entered the shop the door screamed in a rather obnoxious voice IF YOU DON'T PLAN ON BUYING SOMETHING, THEN GET THE HELL OUT! Harry could not help but laugh he looked at his girlfriend and saw a rather disapproving frown on her face; he shrugged and thought; that was bloody brilliant. He scanned the place for about five minutes when he heard a familiar voice greet them.

"Hello! How may I be of assistance to you and your lovely lady?" Harry turned and when the man in front of him recognized who he was he screamed in delight at seeing his old friend again. "Harry? Is that you? Merlin's pants it is you! It's been a long time. How are you mate?" George said happily, they hugged and Harry introduced Stephanie to George. A very pregnant Angelina came out from the back when she heard the commotion and saw the person talking to her husband.

"Harry! Oh my lord! How are you, we've missed you so much. Welcome back." Angelina gave him an awkward hug as her big belly is on the way, and then Harry pulled back and asked happily.

"So, you got married then? Congratulations! And you're pregnant too" they were all laughing and talking at the same time, then Harry invited the couple to join them for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. The couple agreed and they left all together after George closed the shop.

Harry and Stephanie arrived at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. Stephanie looked at Harry questioningly for they were all standing in an empty field, then Ron flicked his wand and the glamour that was put on the property were lifted for Stephanie to see. She looked at the house and was shocked, this was not what she expected to see the house to look like, it's crooked and it looked like half of the house would fall on the ground anytime soon. Harry took her hand and led her at the back garden followed by Ron and Hermione.

Stephanie screamed when something nipped her ankle and when she looked what is was it scampered away. "What the hell was it Harry? It bit me on my leg." Hermione smirked and said that it's only a garden gnome and its harmless then proceeded to walked ahead of Ron who scampered after her. When she's out of earshot Stephanie grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harmless? What the bloody hell she's talking about? It nipped me, how do I know if that thing has rabies or not?" she hissed in Harry's ear. He assured her that it is harmless and it's probably a good idea if they don't linger outside for too long. They caught Ron and Hermione before the other two can enter the house.

"Mum?" Ron called. He then said to the other three, "They're probably in the living room…I"

He was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley entering the room, "Goodness gracious, we've been waiting for you. Hermione your parents are in the living room, Arthur picked them up at the station earlier. Now you two said you have a surprise, what it is?"

"Mrs. Weasley it's not 'what' it's a 'who'." Hermione replied and moved aside for Molly to see who was standing behind them.

"Harry?" Molly whispered in disbelief and Harry smiled and replied, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's nice seeing you again." Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry for a moment then embraced him tightly her eyes watering. Harry hugged her back, feeling the all too familiar warmth and comfort from her embraced. Mrs. Weasley let him go and peered at his face then said, "Looking a bit peaky, Harry and look at your hair it's far too long. Come; come, everyone's in the living room except for Ginny and Dean and George and Angelina" Mrs. Weasley motioned for him to follow her when she noticed that someone was standing beside Harry, "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't see you there, dear…and who are you?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and then to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. This is Stephanie Smith my girlfriend. Steph, I want you to meet Molly Weasley, she's Ron's mum and my surrogate mother." Harry said proudly to which Mrs. Weasley beamed proudly at Harry and hugged the girl. "Welcome to the Burrow Stephanie. We'll have dinner soon, come on in the living room, I'll introduced you to everyone" Mrs. Weasley ushered the new comers in the living room.

"I can't wait Mrs. Weasley; Harry told me that your cooking was excellent." Stephanie said with sarcasm and no one noticed except Hermione. Harry looked at her girlfriend and smiled lovingly at her but, didn't catch the look of hatred she gave Hermione to which the other returned with equal disgust.

"Everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called and all talking ceased and everyone turned his or her eyes at Mrs. Weasley then all eyes landed on Harry. Silence, then everyone started talking; Charlie and Bill stood up and hugged Harry welcoming him back. Mr. Weasley and Percy also stood and also hugged him.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Granger how are you?" Harry greeted Hermione's parents and introduced his girlfriend to everyone. After the introduction Mrs. Weasley asked the boys to put the tables in the back garden while she and Mrs. Granger went out in the kitchen to get the dinner ready. Mrs. Weasley was surprised when Hermione followed them.

"Oh dear, you don't need to help us here go and talk to Stephanie I don't want her to feel we're abandoning her." Molly said while she prepares a big batch of gravy.

"That's right dear, plus you look very tired sweetheart, are you okay?" Her mum said gathering her to her arms and added, "Your dad and I missed you very much."

"I'm alright mum and Stephanie can fend for herself plus Fleur and Penny are there to talk to her." She said a little irritated when she mentioned Harry's girlfriends' name. This surprises Molly but, said nothing.

Everyone was in the back garden talking and waiting for the youngest Weasley. When Stephanie was out of earshot Harry asked Hermione what does Ginny do, Ron who was behind him turned around looked at his fiancée and both said in unison that she's a Quidditch player from Holyhead Harpies, Harry didn't think Ron heard his question but, glad he did.

"A Quidditch player? Wow she must be very good" Harry said looking thoughtful as he remembered the one time they played together at school. Suddenly they heard two loud pops from the house and every single head snapped towards the house all faces showing apprehensiveness, Mrs. Weasley glanced at Harry and Stephanie, biting her lip. Stephanie noticed that Harry looked nervous.

The door opened and two figures came out, one a very beautiful woman and a dark handsome man. She was wearing a simple polo shirt and jeans with black boots, her red hair was in a pony tail, the sun's rays hitting it just right setting vibrant colors off of it. The man beside her was holding her hand and both were greeting family members, she laughed at what Dean whispered to her. Ginny looked more beautiful than she had before he left almost three and a half years ago and Harry sat there staring at her his heart beat beating faster t every move she made; this did not escape Stephanie's eyes. Ginny's eyes began to roam the table, looking at everyone and smiling happily. Then her eyes met a vibrant green eyes she knew too well, eyes that sometimes haunts her dreams. Her smile vanished, the sparkle in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes gone.

"Dear," Mrs. Weasley said nervously and nodded towards Harry, everyone's eyes on him and of the girl beside him. Everyone fell quite when Ginny strode towards Harry her boyfriend right behind her.

"Hello Harry, it was nice to see you again. Aren't you going to introduced me to your friend?" Ginny smiled but her smile did not reach her eyes and her tone was cold.

"Hello Gin… Dean. It was nice to see you two again" before he can add anything Stephanie extended her right hand and offered it to Ginny and said, "Stephanie. Stephanie Smith, Harry's girlfriend. It was nice to meet you…" Ginny turned to her and said, "Ginny. Ginny Weasley, pleasure to meet you and this is my boyfriend Dean Thomas" Dean took her offered hand and shook it, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, how are you mate? It's nice to see you again" Harry exchanged pleasantries with him. The air was thick with tension before Ginny said, in a voice that held force calm, "Well then, now that everyone's met everyone, let's all sit and eat and enjoy this wonderful meal, shouldn't we mum?" she sat down followed by Dean, the others followed suit.

Dinner became very quite except when Victoire made comments that the adults found amusing. All throughout the dinner, Harry would sneak glances at Ginny, who was talking to her mum and Penny her hand entwined with Dean. On her part Ginny was doing all she could not to glance at Harry, she was surprised, hurt and angry that he brought his girlfriend along.

Harry envied Dean-again- he had the one that Harry had wanted ever since he realized his true feelings for Ginny in his sixth year. Now that he saw her again, he could not help asking why he leaved all this behind. Try as he might he could not find any sensible answers to what he did those years ago.

"Harry, are you alright?" he heard Stephanie whispered in his ear.

He laughed nervously. "Of course" he said leaning slightly and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. He should pay more attention to her, rather that thinking of what might have been, this is a strange place for her and he was sure that she was as uncomfortable as he was felling right now. Ginny was obviously very happy; he thought to himself.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Harry asked her and took her hand in his and squeezed them, she smiled at him and kissed him back. At that exact moment Ginny turned and saw the pair exchanged kisses and glared at them.

When the sun began to set, everyone began standing up and some retreated inside as everyone was done eating. Harry and Stephanie followed suit, bringing their plates and putting them on the sink before going to the living room. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger and Hermione went to clean the plates as everyone talked and joked. Charlie and Mr. Granger were talking about dragons. Hermione's dad was as fascinated with magic especially magical creatures as Mr. Weasley to Muggles.

Stephanie sat at the sofa watching Harry, Ron and Dean played exploding snaps. Angelina sat down beside her and started having conversation, and then they were joined by Fleur and Penelope, Ginny glared at her sister-in-laws as if they had betrayed her by being friendly with the girl she could not help but dislike; you're being unreasonable Ginevra Weasley she hasn't done anything to you; the voice in her head said.

Hermione came in and looked at her surrounding then her eyes landed on Ginny sitting all by herself with a sour look on her face reading a Quibbler. Hermione sighed and sat down on the arm chair and asked her friend if she would like to go and take a little walk outside. Ginny nodded her head and pulled herself up from the sofa. Harry looked at them when both girls left the living room.

They walked quietly for a little while. Ginny pulled on her gloves and rubbed her hands together, Hermione did the same. Hermione sneaked a side-glance at Ginny then asked, "Ginny are you alright? You've been awfully quite. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that Harry came yesterday and to top it off he brought someone with him. I didn't realize it would be hard on you." Ginny stopped walking and looked at her future sister in-law.

"Yeah, you could have warned me that he's coming before the party I would've prepared myself for seeing him again. I could not believe I'm saying this but, it hurts to see him with another woman." Hermione gathered her in her arms while she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny"

"I wish everyday since he left that I would forget him and get on with my life. I know he's moved on and he seems happy. But I wish he'd never come back."

"Oh Ginny, please don't say that. Harry is like my brother and we all love him I know you do too, you're just saying that because you're hurting and we wished for him to come back. He'll realize that all the people who loved him and cared for him are here and not somewhere else." Hermione and Ginny reached the clearing in the back yard and both of them sat on the bench huddled together.

They both didn't realize that someone followed them. Harry heard everything, does that mean that Ginny still care for him? he thought. He turned and left the two girls, he knew he had heard enough.

The party was to be held at back of The Leaky Cauldron. Invited guests are arriving and Luna and Ginny were very busy ushering everyone at the back where the party was in full swing. Luna asked Ginny if she could go and get a drink, Ginny told her it was alright and asked her if she could bring her a glass. She sat on an empty table when someone occupied the chair in front of her, she looked at the person and her eyes met Stephanie's.

"Hi." Ginny greeted her small smile forming on her lips but faltered when the other glared at her with hate in her smoky gray eyes.

"I know what you're doing" Stephanie said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ginny answered. The other girl huffed and said in her most venomous voice,

"Harry is my boyfriend" emphasizing on her last word then added, "I repeat he's my boyfriend. I suggest you take your googly eyes off him. He left you and left this miserable life he had now, he's happy and when everything's done here we are going back to our happy life and I promised you, he will never come back here again."

"Oh and how do you plan to make him not to come back here? And for your information I wasn't giving him 'googly eyes' as you put it. I have a boyfriend and I happen to love him. Whatever we had its over, so you can just stuff it before I give you something that I would not regret." Ginny fired back.

"Oh, you certainly do know what I'm talking about. I see how you looked at Harry."

"You know, I told myself when I saw you together that I will do my damndest to be civil to you for his sake but, you obviously you're a daft dimbo." Stephanie was shocked for getting called names but, before she can reply Ginny stood up so fast she almost knocked Angelina and Luna to the ground.

"What was that all about?" Angelina asked while Luna ran after Ginny.

'I don't know. I tried to be friendly with her but; she obviously has issues with me. Did you hear what she called me? It doesn't matter." Stephanie stood and walked back inside. Angelina meanwhile was in a lost for words, she could not believed Ginny called Harry's girlfriend a 'daft dimbo'? she shrugged her shoulders and went back at the party.

Ginny was fuming when she sat on their table; she tried not to look at Harry's direction when she came back inside. Luna sat beside her and gave her a hugged and handed her a firewhiskey, trust Luna to make you feel better when you need it. Everyone was dancing and having a great time including her parents. Then she saw Harry and Stephanie stood up from the corner of her eyes, heads put together talking obviously talking, then she saw a funny looking device that Stephanie puts in her ear. The pair went outside, Harry's face etched with worry and apprehension. Ginny wondered what it was about.

"Harry, I'm really sorry for doing this to you. I promised I will make it up to you when you come home." Harry took her girlfriends hand and squeezed it.

"I understand. You need to be there and we can't do anything about it, I just wished that your boss didn't have to do that, I wished they had someone to rely on other than you." Stephanie hugged him and said that she wished the same thing but, since she's one of the partners she had to be there when the client signed the papers.

"Would you like me to fly back with you?" Harry offered.

"No sweetheart! Enjoy your time with your friends and I'll see you after Christmas plus I won't be any fun I'll be working most of the time." They both went back inside to say goodbye to everyone. It was arranged that Dean and Roberts (two Aurors) were going to escort Stephanie at the train station since they are on their way to their next assignment. Dean hugged Ginny and said that he'll be back in two days.

"I can't believe, the Minister asked you to do this assignment." Ginny grumbled on Dean's chest, he gathered her in his arms and told her that he loved her very much and that he would see her soon. He reasoned that he'd rather take this one rather than the one on Ron's and Hermione's actual wedding.

When Harry, Kingsley and Stephanie stepped out she never gave the other girl an opportune to say something. She hurriedly kissed Dean and ran inside. Harry stood alone on the sidewalk when a wobbly Ron and George grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Party's not over mate." Ron said a bit sluggishly, then handed Harry a glass of firewhiskey which he downed fast, again George handed him another one. Ginny and some of their friends joined the drinking session until the wee hours of the morning. The trio and Ginny were the only one left at the bar when Harry announced that he will just get a room upstairs, he asked Ginny if he wants to do the same and she said yes and told everyone that she head a terrible headache. Hermione who was not as drunk as the other three didn't think that it's a good idea for Harry and Ginny to get a room together. Ginny told her that they would not get a room together, satisfied at her answer Hermione took her fiancé by the elbow and apparated them back at their flat.

Harry inquired if they have an extra two rooms for him and Ginny. Tom the barman said that he only had one room left; Harry said that's fine he doesn't want Ginny to go home by herself and he could not leave her alone here. After he took the key, they both went upstairs singing at the top of their lungs. Harry opened the door and took his wand out.

"Lumos" The room lit up, and then he looked at Ginny tenderly. Harry could not help himself; he kissed her softly until she responded back. The kiss became passionate and both could not deny the attraction any longer Harry gathered her in his arms and put her on the bed gently. They both looked in each other's eyes and consumed the love they had for each other for a long time.

A/N: Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I'd like to give thanks to yukikiralacus, golfnjen83 and octopus86 for their reviews and thanks also to Feff.

Chapter 6:

Ginny woke up with a pounding headache and felt someone's arm draped over her when she opened her eyes and turned her head on the person beside her, she was about to scream but, thought better of it so she bit her tongue instead to not make a sound. The man lying beside her was not Dean but Harry. She remembered last night and cursed herself for being stupid, how could she get herself carried away like that? She asked herself but, found no answer. She took Harry's arm and lifted it slowly and got up as fast as she could lest he wakes up. She was about to touched his face when he suddenly stirred, she snatched her hand back and picked her clothes on the floor then went in the bathroom to change, thinking of what they had done; what she had done.

Ginny locked the bathroom door and place a silencing charm on it, and then she let herself cry, she showered fast and apparated out of there. In the bedroom Harry stirred and opened his eyes for a second there he could not remember where he was until he smelled a scent so familiar, and then it hit him. He bolted upright, got out bed and looked for Ginny but she was already gone. He plopped back down on the bed and sighed heavily. How could they have been stupid? He felt bad for Ginny and he blamed himself. Harry showered and dressed up hurriedly, he needed to talk to her and make sure she's alright.

Downstairs Harry asked Tom if he had seen Ginny. The barman told him that he had not seen her since last night after they went upstairs. Harry asked if he could use the floo network and when the old man said yes, he took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the grate.

"The Burrow" Mrs. Weasley was surprised when she saw who came in. Harry was brushing the soot from his robes when he heard Mrs. Weasley greeted him.

"Good morning Harry. What brings you here? I thought you're staying with Ron and Hermione's? Never mind come and sit. I'll make you breakfast." Harry sat and Mrs. Weasley bustled in the kitchen to make Harry's breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley is Ginny here?" The old witch said no and handed him his tea while she put a plate of sausages and eggs in front of him.

"Eat. Arthur's gone to the office and I'm sure Ginny went to the stadium to practice, she goes there at this time of the morning then she spends her day after practice at the office" Harry nodded and looked at his watch, and saw that it's already half past ten in the morning. He finished his breakfast and gulped down his tea and asked Mrs. Weasley where he could find Ginny. After Mrs. Weasley told him, he thanked her for breakfast and kissed her goodbye. When his ready to leave Mrs. Weasley stopped him and asked,

"Harry wait, do you plan on coming back for dinner tonight?" Harry stopped and said,

"I'd love to Mrs. Weasley but, I'm not sure if I can tonight. I'll send you an owl if I would be able to make it. Otherwise I'll stay at Ron and Hermione's and eat whatever edible food she's going to make" Mrs. Weasley laughed at his joke and again kissed him goodbye. Harry went outside to apparate to Millennium Stadium in Wales where Ginny's team do their Quidditch practices. Harry was nervous and had no idea how he was going to talk to her. He was walking to where the building was when he saw a group of girls talking loud and pushing one another playfully. Harry recognized one of them and he felt his stomach knots and his heart was drumming in his chest. Ginny was having a laugh with her teammates after their grueling practice; she needed that after what happened last night with Harry.

She was thinking of him more since he came back but willed herself not to especially of what occurred last night. They both have someone, and she needed to focus on her career and Dean. She was in deep thought when one of her team mates nudged her and cocked her head towards the man who was striding towards them.

"Shit." Ginny said a bit too loud for everyone to hear. Everyone looked at her eyebrows raised. "What?" Ginny asked irritated.

"Was that Harry Potter?" Amanda asked, she was one of the Chasers in their team and Ginny thought that she was quite good but, too flirty. Everyone stopped talking when Harry neared them.

"Hi Ginny" Ginny pretended that she did not see him or heard him so she kept on talking to one of the girls. So Harry stood there like an idiot and called her name once more a little too loud.

"Ginny, can I have a word with you please?" She looked at everyone and shrugged her shoulder and said nonchalantly,

"Sure. Let me get my things and we'll go somewhere." She strode towards the building to get her stuff and left Harry standing foolishly at the gawking girls. One of them (Amanda) draped her arm around him and asked if he would sign his knickers for her, everyone laughed and in unison and told him to excused their friend's behaviors. Harry blushed profusely and laughed nervously.

"I was just kidding," Amanda said rolling her eyes and smiling up at Harry.

"Leave him alone Amanda. Lets' go Harry" said Ginny voice strained. They walked over to the apparition point and she told him where to meet her. Harry shook his head at the spot where Ginny was standing just seconds ago. Harry turned and apparated to a small village where cozy little stores lined up, windows were decorated with garlands and Christmas bows.

Harry walked a little way and found the little tea shop where Ginny asked to meet, he opened the door and adjusted his eyes to his surroundings he scanned the place and found Ginny sitting at the farthest corner of the room. He walked towards her and sat down in front of her. Ginny didn't say anything when he greeted her. An elderly waitress came up to their table and asked their orders. Harry asked for two mugs of butter beers. When she didn't say anything Harry sighed, fiddled with the spoons until she looked up.

"What do you want to talk about Potter?" Harry stared at her for a minute then said,

"I… I just want to know if you're okay" Ginny frowned and asked bitterly.

"What makes you think I'm not okay, Potter?"

"Would you please stop calling me Potter," Harry said irritated.

"Fine. What do you want Harry? If you just want to see or hear if I'm alright, here's the news for you. Yes, I'm bloody fine…now if that's all you want to hear I'll have to go back to work so that I can pay my bills" Ginny said sarcastically then stood up but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Would you please sit down? I wanted to know if… if you're alright. What happened last night was…" Ginny sat and stared at his emerald green eyes.

"Was a mistake? Is that what you're trying to say? Well… you're right. We shouldn't have done what we did, it's stupid and it's done and we can't do anything about it" Ginny fired up; her Weasley temper is getting the best of her. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek and she brushed it harshly.

"That is not what I'm going to say…" Harry stopped talking when the waitress came back with their drinks. "As I was saying, that is not what I'm going to say and you know that. I wanted to know if you're alright and if you… if you hated me for what happened last night and for everything, I'm sorry!" Harry said quietly. Ginny looked at him and she felt awful but, she could not deny the fact that Harry hurt her not once but twice before.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I… I don't know if you could ever forgive me for leaving. I knew I have hurt you deeply but, I cannot undo the past. I loved you then and I love you now." Harry made to take her hand but she pulled them away. Ginny looked up and wiped her tears from her face, she hated it when she cried for everyone to see and she hated herself more because Harry was the one seeing her like this.

"I don't know why you left, why did you leave Harry? Please enlighten me. I think I deserved to know now." Harry looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"I left because I thought it was better at the time. I have issues that I needed to address to; your family was dealt with tragedy that I thought was my fault, the guilt was beyond me I thought those nightmares was going to go away when the war was over and Voldemort died but, I kept on getting them although it's different from what I was having before. I kept blaming myself for everything, for Fred's death and Remus and Tonks and for everyone who lost their lives. I don't want to lose you too, but I reasoned if I stayed maybe I will and I thought it's better for me and for everyone if I go far away. I knew some of the Death Eaters were not captured during the battle and I know I don't want them to retaliate and use you and your family again because of me. I know it's stupid. And I don't blame you if you hate me."

"No Harry I don't hate you and I forgave you a long time ago; I just don't get it why you didn't talk to me or Ron or Hermione, we would've helped you. The problem is you always think that you can carry the entire burden all by yourself; you have friends that loved you." Ginny said her voice full of pain and sadness.

"And now, I don't even know if I believe you when you said you love me. I don't know if I'm ready to believe that, you promised me that you wouldn't leave me again but you did and like you said we cannot undo the past. We have both moved on and I have a boyfriend and I love him and care for him, he was a good man and he was there for me when I needed him and you have Stephanie that you will have to go back to." Harry's face was stoic, his eyes sad and full of pain. He wanted to say more but couldn't and after a long silence Ginny continued.

"The only thing we can do now is be friends again, let's start with that. I still care a lot about you Harry. I'll see you tonight, I'm sure mum would love to have you at home again to fuss over" Ginny smiled bitterly and stood up she leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry took her hand and said, "I will always love you Ginny," then let go. Ginny turned around and left,

'I will always love you too, Harry' Ginny whispered but, Harry did not hear her. Outside Ginny walked as fast as she could go, her tears blinding her.

The next few days were chaos everyone was doing their Christmas shopping at the last minute including Ginny and Hermione. As the friends browse the Quality Quidditch Shop Hermione asked Ginny if she talked to Harry recently.

"No. I really haven't spoken to him since your engagement party and last night's dinner. "Why?" Hermione looked at her friend and said nothing then changed the subject.

"What do you think about this? Do you think Ron would like this? I gave one Harry a long time ago and since Ron has a better broom now he could use this to clean up his new Nimbus 2022" Ginny examined the kit that Hermione was showing her but her mind was somewhere else or rather someone else. They left the shop and decided to get some refreshment before continuing on to their shopping expedition. They were sitting at one of the table in a tea shop called 'Tea of the World' when two hooded men came in. Hermione took a sudden intake of breath, Ginny turned around to see what causes this reaction from Hermione.

Ginny saw the two men took two tables away from them and as if sensing they were being watched they pulled down their hoods. Hermione whispered to Ginny that she knew those two men. Ginny looked at her and whispered.

"How do you know them?" Hermione pretended to stir her tea and averted her eyes from one of the men when they saw her looking at their direction.

"The one on your right was Theodore Nott and the one on your left was Davy Gudgeon. Nott's father was one of the Death Eaters that was sentenced in Azkaban and Davy I don't know if he's one of them."

"So? Maybe they're just here the same reason we are. I know you're trying to change the subject please, tell me why you asked me earlier if I've spoken to Harry recently." Hermione said not to worry about it, so Ginny dropped it and ordered their drinks. They were about ready to leave when one of the two men, the one called Davy blocked their path. Ginny looked up and said,

"Would you please get out of my way?" The two men laughed but, Ginny stood her ground and waited for the man to move, they stared at each other for a mere seconds and Ginny was ready to get her wand out when the tea shop door clanged open. They all turned at the door and Ginny was glad at the persons that came in. Ron, Grant Page (another Auror) and none other than Harry strode inside and Ron saw his fiancée and sister are getting harassed, he strode towards them, his face was now getting red in anger his wand in his hand.

"Ron." Hermione said warningly. Theodore stood up and he met Ron halfway the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Hermione left Ginny's side and went to stand beside her fiancé and put her hand on his sleeve to calm him down.

"Weasley… Weasley, what makes you think there's something going on here. We just want to get to 'know' these pretty ladies," The two men guffawed. "These ladies are my sister and fiancée you great prat" Ron said pointing his wand at the man's chest. "Be careful Weasley, you wouldn't want to get charged with Auror brutality." The man named Theodore said and then he called his company and strode out bumping Ron's shoulder, then they stopped at their tracks when they saw Harry.

"Well… well… well if it isn't Potter! I heard you left a long time ago, what made you to come back?" Harry looked at the two men his wand gripped tightly in his hand; Grant too was holding his wand. "It's none of your business Nott. If I were you I'd watched where you do your dirty little tricks, it might bite you in the arse."

"Are you threatening me Potter?"

"Harry's not threatening you, but I am. If I see you in these premises again you'll be arrested," Grant said warningly. The two sneered at him and glared at Harry.

Harry glared back at them and then he walked away. He went to where Ginny was still standing and asked if she was okay; she nodded her head and said nothing. Harry decided to go home with the girls at the Burrow after the incident while Ron and Grant went back to work to file the report.

Mr. Weasley asked the girls while they're all having dinner what really happened at Diagon Alley today and the girls recounted the incident. Bill and Mr. Weasley looked at each other and said that they've been getting rumors that Death Eaters who was not captured during the war was getting active again. Harry was surprised at this news and asked Mr. Weasley if the Ministry and the Order are looking into it.

"We've been trailing them for quite some time now mate, but a lot of them are as sneaky as that of their old boss," Ron said buttering a roll. They talk for quiet some time about this latest news Harry asking questions if they would have any potential problems with these group Mr. Weasley said that that the Ministry are still being vigilant. Then Mrs. Weasley asked if Harry is still decided to leave after the holiday. He told them that he has to; and added that he had to go back to school and work. Ginny threw a side way glance at him and sighed.

"Ginny dear, are you alright? You're looking a bit peaky; you know they've been working you far too hard at Quidditch." Ginny rolls her eyes. Harry looked at her and noticed that she looked tired and pale.

"Mum, I'm alright. I just feel tired and yes you're right we've all been working hard because finals will be coming soon."

"Are you getting us tickets, then?" Ron asked his sister.

"Tickets for the family are already reserved, so yes, Ron you'll be getting your ticket."

"Do you have extra?"

"Why do you need extra for?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison.

"Well for Harry, silly. I'm sure you wanted to see her play, right Harry?" Harry swallowed hard and said yes he wouldn't mind seeing her play.

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny said unenthusiastically to which didn't escaped Hermione's keen ears. Christmas came and after lunch Ron and Hermione are ready to depart they are going to spend part of their holiday at her parent's house. They told Harry to be careful and to write back to them.

"Be careful Harry and don't forget to visit once in a while." Hermione said and hugged her friend and wished him Happy Christmas, they turned and two loud pops later the two were gone. It was his turn to say his goodbye again and Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and he promised her, that he will visit more often as soon as he's done with school. He turned to the others and hugged them one by one including Andromeda and little Teddy who came for Christmas gathering, the last one he said goodbye to was Ginny. He hugged her tightly as if he doesn't want her to let go, he whispered in her ear where no one can hear.

"I love you, Ginny. I'm sorry for everything." Ginny tried all her might not to cry in front of him and of everyone. Dean took his girlfriends hand clapped Harry on the back and said, "Take care mate". Harry drove to London to catch his train going back to Hawick, Scotland.

The holiday came and went and life went back to normal except a little panic here and there for Hermione and Ron's wedding preparation and the impending birth of George and Angelina's baby. Ginny was in her locker room having just finished their grueling practice for their game next week with the Montrose Magpies. She could not believe how tired she was these past week and she felt sluggish all she wanted to do these days is to sleep.

"Hey, Weasley! That was a good practice but, you're not on top of your game these past few days. I suggest you take an extra day off and I'll see you Tuesday," Gwenog said giving Ginny a pass for her to take that extra day off.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I haven't been feeling good lately; I'm probably coming down with something. I'll rest and I'll be as good as new." Gwenog said that it was alright and besides Ginny was one of her star player and she doesn't want to over work her before the big game. She gathered her things and apparated to the Burrow.

"Mum! Are you home?" Ginny called in but, no one answered. She guessed that her mum was probably at Shell's Cottage. She ran upstairs put her bag down in her bedroom floor and took a quick shower, after she dried her hair with a simple charm she laid down on her bed and fell asleep. Ginny woke up with a start and saw that it's getting dark outside. She could not believed that she was asleep for almost three hours, then all of a sudden she felt queasy and ran to the bathroom and vomited. She was in the bathroom for half an hour puking her guts out and she could not tell why; she knew she hasn't eaten anything since lunch time and she could not even stomach the thought of food.

She sat on the bathroom floor for another ten minutes when it suddenly hit her. She hasn't gotten her monthly visit last month. "Shit... oh shit!" Ginny cursed loudly, then she got up rinsed her mouth and went back to her room locked it with Imperturbable charm on the door. She rummaged in her drawer and found what she was looking for, Ginny read what it says on the bottle and chugged down the contents, after waiting for ten minutes Ginny took her wand and performed the spell. She gasped when her wand cast a light blue colors that meant she's pregnant. She put down her wand and berated herself of how stupid she was, how would she tell her parents and let alone Dean he would know that the baby was not his because they haven't gone that far in their relationship, Ginny started crying like she never cried before.

'What the bloody hell, am I going to do?' She asked herself. This is Harry's baby and Ginny had no idea how she would tell him she thought of every possible scenarios even thinking that the spell was probably wrong but, she knew in her heart that it couldn't be and with all the signs she was experiencing she knew she was pregnant. She heard her mum come back and knew that she would be coming upstairs to check on her, she wiped her eyes and made sure that she looked alright, she doesn't want her mum to suspect anything yet; but knowing her mum she probably would know even before she does. Ginny knew she has some decisions to make and she wasn't looking forward to them, but smiled happily because this baby is hers and Harry's.

A/N: This is it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy this as much as the previous chapters. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7:

Harry's car trundled along the dark lane; he looked at his dashboard and noted that another fifteen minutes and he would be home, he saw that two other cars were behind him. The thought of his house hidden beneath the groves of trees made him want to go back to the Burrow. He had missed that place so much he's been thinking of moving back but, he knew it was not going to be easy as one would think. He knew that he had only six months left before he graduates and after that he would consider if it's worth going back or not, for now Harry thought of Stephanie and Ginny.

Suddenly without warning a flashed of bright lights came in front of him Harry as instinct told him he stepped on the brakes as hard as he could and the other car swerved but not on time and it hit Harry's car on impact. There was a sickening screech of tires and braking glasses flew all around. The cars who was behind Harry's saw what was happening as they stopped and the drivers got out, they looked into Harry's car and saw his body slumped on the wheel his head bleeding, as one of the men checked the other car the one who was checking Harry was on the phone calling for ambulance. The ambulance came fast and brought the unconscious Harry and the other victim to the nearby hospital.

Two days after the accident Harry woke up and saw Stephanie asleep on the sofa. His head felt heavy and his body ached, he tried to say something but, his throat was dry and raw. Harry was about to summon a glass of water that was on the table beside his bed but, remembered that he was no longer in the wizarding world. He tried to remember what had happen when Stephanie woke up and saw his eyes open.

"Harry! Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're awake. You gave us a fright. How are you feeling?"

"Sore… and achy." Stephanie gave him a sip of water which he took thirstily, after he finished drinking he asked his girlfriend what has happened.

"You had a car accident two days ago. It was pretty bad the doctor's said you were very lucky you got out of it alive." Harry thought even in muggle world he could not seem to avoid hospitals. He then asked Stephanie if she's okay and if someone else's was notified of his accident. She said that his school and his work had been notified of his accident and that he need not worry about anything.

"How bad were my injuries?" Harry asked.

"The doctors said your prognosis was good and no permanent damaged. The only thing they were worried about was the scar you had on your chest; they were at a loss of how you sustain that injury for they could not see any damaged or anything that was done inside. Other than that you're good as new." Stephanie kissed him on the lips and added, "I'm so glad you're alright." Harry took her in his arm.

"I'm glad that I am. Thank you for taking care of me." They were both silent for awhile until one of the nurse came in and looked at his injuries. Mr. & Mrs. Smith came and visit him and he stayed in the hospital for another week. His doctors sent him home to recuperate. Stephanie went back to her demanding work while Harry catches up in his studies. One night when he was studying for his exam he heard a tap on his window and saw Ron and Hermione's owl Duke and he smiled widely. He opened the window to let the owl in, as soon as he got inside the owl extended his leg for Harry to untie the parchment that was tied to it.

Harry unrolls the parchment and read the contents.

"Dear Harry,

We hope that you're well when you get this letter. We haven't heard anything from you since the last letter you sent us. We just wanted to know if you're alright and to remind you that my dad will be meeting you in two weeks time ( as we didn't get any response from you) to get your measurement for the dress robe. We know you're busy with your school and your work and since dad is going to be in Scotland for the dentist's convention he volunteered to meet you there. We hope you're alright and we look forward to see you again. I missed you very much… and yes, Ron said he misses you too! We both can't wait for this wedding to be over.

I had no idea that it's going to be such a headache, but I'm glad I'm marrying our 'best friend'.

I'm glad too, mate. I can't wait. Take care, Harry. Mum said you have to write to her to let her know you're alright, make sure you right back and let us know you got the letter.

We both miss you. P.S. dad will contact you before hand.

Love,

Ron and Hermione"

Harry was glad about the letter but, was worried that he didn't get the last one they sent. He remembered that maybe when the owl delivered it he was still in the hospital. He took out his quill and a piece of parchment and wrote back to his friends that he got the letter and to tell them that he would make sure to meet Mr. Granger.

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She knew she could not and would not be able to do this any longer. The last game was especially grueling and very hard on Ginny's condition and she knew she had to tell her parents and her boss, she has to take care of this baby. She also needs to talk to Dean, even if they're having problems with the status of their relationship he has a right to know why she needed to break up with him. They both knew that their chosen professions were taking a toll on them, Dean was always busy at work and she was always away for the matches that where out of the country.

After she showered Ginny gathered her stuff and was ready to go when some of her teammates asked if she would join them for the after game celebratory party. Ginny said she would pass this one and just go home to rest. One of her teammates commented that she did the same thing from their last game. She just smiled and told everyone to have a good time and drink a beer of two for her; she walked outside at the apparition point then apparated back at the Burrow.

When Ginny got inside she called for her mum but no one answered she went in the kitchen to make herself tea and then she noticed a note on the table. Ginny picked it up and read what it said on the note.

"Ginny, dinner's ready and I put a warming charm to keep it warm for you. Angelina is in St. Mungo's ready to have their baby. We'll see you soon. Mum"

Ginny whooped in delight and was glad that another Weasley is coming into the world, and then touched her own stomach absently. Ginny took the warming food and gobbled it down like she never had a taste of food before. After she was finished she ran upstairs and got ready to go to the hospital to meet her nephew or niece.

Half of the Weasley's were all waiting in the maternity area designated for the families. Mrs. Johnson (Angelina's mum) was pacing back and forth while everyone looked on. Mrs. Weasley got up and took her by the shoulder and led her to a seat beside her and tried her best to calm her down.

"You must try to relax, Laura. I'm sure everything's alright in there, here have a drink" Laura took the glass that Molly offered her and she sighed then put it on her lips to drink when suddenly Ginny burst inside.

"Did I miss something? How's the baby and Angelina?" she kissed her mum ad dad and sat beside Fleur. "No the baby hasn't come in yet. They're still inside Hermione was with them and another healer. Ginny are you alright? You look a bit flushed." Penelope said taking Ginny's hand.

"I'm alright Penny; just a bit tired from the practice today was really hard. Is Ron coming?" Penny said they are and added that Dean would be coming along with him. Ginny smiled and looked up when George burst out of one of the doors smiling widely carrying a blue bundle followed by Hermione who was also carrying a bundle this one was in pink.

"Everyone meet my kids. Fred and Roxanne." The new proud father announced to all and whoops and screams can be heard all around Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Johnson stood up and looked at their sleeping grandkids. Molly and Arthur took Fred while kissing her son and Arthur giving him a pat on the back and Laura took Roxanne. The room suddenly full of gushing Aunts and Uncles and congratulatory hugs.

"Hey, what did I miss? Where's my niece or my nephew?" Ron asked followed by Dean, everyone laughed and George said that he had both. Ron looked at the babies and gushed then went to his fiancée and kissed her tenderly. We could have one or two of this precious little thing by next year; Ron thought hugging Hermione, they both can't wait to get married and start their own family. Ginny took Dean's hand and he kissed her looking into her chocolate brown eyes tenderly. Ginny panicked slightly and averted her eyes from him, she felt so guilty. After everyone gushed over the baby and saw Angelina they all left one by one until it's just Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Johnson were the one that was left, when they noticed that Dean and Ginny were still there sitting in a corner quietly talking, after a while they both stood up and Dean kissed Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

When Ginny didn't go with him Molly looked at her daughter and almost gasped but caught herself at the last minute. If she wasn't mistaken she knew Ginny is pregnant, she looked at her daughter questioningly but could not say anything lest she does not want her dad to hear her reply. So she asked Arthur if he was ready to go. They all went to see George and his family again to say goodbye.

"George, we'll have to go now. I'll come back bright and early tomorrow. I am so proud at both of you, my grandkids are adorable." Angelina laughed and thanked her mother-in-law then said,

"I hope they won't get their father and Uncle's mischief" They all laughed at that. Ginny kissed her sister-in-law and brother before leaving. They all apparated back at the Burrow.

As soon as they got in Mrs. Weasley put the kettle on and asked Ginny to sit. Arthur looked at his wife and shrugged his shoulder and proceeded to go upstairs when his wife stopped him and said that Ginny would like something to tell them. Ginny opened her mouth in protest but thought about it, might as well tell them now before it's really too late; Ginny thought.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mr. Weasley asked her sitting on his usual spot. Mrs. Weasley poured them cup of tea and handed one to Arthur and Ginny, then she sat beside her husband.

"Now talk young lady." Her mum said, her brown eyes piercing and Ginny felt uncomfortable. Trust mum to know everything, she thought. She could not deny anymore and reasoned that soon enough everyone would know and she really could not hide it in just a couple of months.

"What do you want me to say mum?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"I want you tell us what is going on. Ginny we trusted you; the least you could do is talk to us and tell us." Mr. Weasley looked at his wife then at her daughter, he was lost on what was going on. Again Mrs. Weasley gave her a penetrating gaze and Ginny looked down.

"I'm sorry mum, dad. It happened and I can't do anything about it. I want to keep it." Ginny started crying and for the first time Arthur asked.

"What? What happened and what is it you wanted to keep? Can someone fill me up here? I don't know what you two are on about." Molly sighed and said that Ginny will tell them, so they waited for her to calm down.

"I'm pregnant dad. I'm sorry" Mr. Weasley opened his mouth in surprise and was about to say something but thought better of it so he shut his mouth and waited for more explanations to come.

"Does Dean know?" Ginny looked at her mum and shook her head then was surprised at the next word her daughter uttered.

"He doesn't know and the baby's not his." Ginny blurted out and both her parents said in a very surprised unison. "WHAT?" then Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "Ginevra Molly Weasley! What do you mean the baby's not his? Who was the father?" Arthur took Molly's shoulder and tried to calm her down, and said in a firm voice that the Weasley children knew too well.

"Ginny. Tell us who the father is and please explain yourself how this happened and why?"

"The father is Harry. It was an accident we didn't plan it we were both drunk that night it was Ron and Hermione's engagement party. It was only one night and I didn't think I would get pregnant just for one night." Ginny was sobbing, shaking her head.

"I was stupid, I know. I would keep this baby, accident or not. Please mum dad, I'm so sorry." Molly took her daughter in her arms and rocked her as if she was still their little girl, although she could not believe what Harry and Ginny did. They would handle this as best they could after all this is Ginny and Harry's child together and she always thought of Harry as one of her son.

"Do you plan to tell Harry?" Molly asked her daughter worriedly.

"I don't know mum. I mean he has his own life now, he's got a girlfriend and they looked happy. I don't want to be the one to ruin it." Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

"Ginny he has a right to know,"

"I know that. It's just… it's complicated."

"Your father and I knew that you and Harry don't have the best relations right now but, don't you think he would want to know that he's going to be a father?" Ginny sighed and told her parents that she would think about it.

"I will talk to Dean. I just hope that he would understand." Her parents looked at her sadly. Ginny got up and hugged both her parents.

"We'll handle this just fine Molly. We'll be there for her, I know she made a mistake but we will help her get through this. I hope it never happened like this but, we cannot do anything now." They finished their tea and both went upstairs thinking of what lay ahead for their only daughter.

Harry received the news that George and Angelina had their babies and was surprised that it was a twin. He was glad that both Angelina and the babies were okay, he could not wait to meet them. Three more months and it would be Ron and Hermione's wedding, his friends would have their own family someday but he could not say that for himself. All Stephanie wanted was work and someday be the head partner of the company she worked for. Harry could not deny his girlfriend if she wanted to work even if they get married but, Harry had a feeling that Stephanie was not a mothering type and he would like to have a big family of his own someday.

The thought of his ex-girlfriend came flooding back and he could not help but wonder that if he stayed, would they become husband and wife? The thought of it made Harry laughed bitterly. He was stupid and full of bollocks when he left, he knew that now. He should have assessed everything first and should've asked for help but, alas! Ginny was right he always tried to push everyone away and thought that he could handled everything by himself and thought that he had to do things alone, and looked at what he had now.

True he had a nice big house and a beautiful spacious land, he has lot of galleons, and his going to be graduating in a few months and become somebody someday without the pressure of the 'Chosen One' and the 'Boy who Live' but, no one he can share it with. The one that he would want to share it with was no longer his, he let it all slipped away, he Harry had let her slipped away and here's no one to blame except him.

He thought about the night he and Ginny slept together, how he longed to feel her warm body against him and her soft lips again. Harry shook his head and willed himself not to think of her again, after all he knew that Dean would take care of her and he loved her. I love her too, he thought but, you left her the voice inside his head said. Harry went in the kitchen and prepared lunch for himself and longed to feel at home again in the Burrow.

The towns were Harry live were bustling with early risers scurrying workers headed for offices and some early shoppers were all eager to get out of the February cold, a hint of snow threatened the air and Harry pulled up his collar to ward off the freezing breeze. When he reached his destination Harry hurriedly opened the building door, took off his coat and headed for the library. He reasoned that since Stephanie would not be back from her business trip for another week he would have more time to study for his exam, his school was just over three months away and he needed to study harder if he wanted to remain top of his class. He was so engrossed on his notes and did not notice the person that sat in front of him, Harry jump and stared up at the man in front of him. To say he was shocked at the person in front of him was an understatement.

"Neville!" Harry blurted out in shocked at seeing his friend here in a muggle library. The other man smiled widely and clapped Harry on the back and both men hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm studying some rare plants that only I can find in muggle books I needed it for my Herbology class. I didn't know you live around here. How are you?"

"I'm good, Neville. And you?"

"I'm good mate, actually I'm with Hannah. We're staying at the Inn around the corner; we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Harry gathered his books and notes and asked Neville if he wanted to get some lunch to talk and share some news.

"Sure. Hanna wanted to see some books that she saw on the way here, we'll get her she'll be happy to see you." The men stood up and left. As they were walking they talked about everything Harry missed especially Quidditch. They also talked about Neville's work; he was now Professor Sprout's apprentice until she retires. They got Hannah and the trio went to a small pub to eat lunch. Harry invited the couple to stay with him until they go back to London and they both agreed. After a short visit from his friends Harry was back to his old boring muggle life, he was glad when Stephanie comes back from her trip.

Stephanie came back from her business trip and would meet Harry for dinner. She would have to tell him that he has to forget his old life if he wants to have a future with her she could not tolerate any magic and thought that his friends were freaks in her opinion. Harry was different, she knew he would survive as a muggle and he would be good at it and she reasoned that he did it for almost four years why go back to a place he left behind.

At exactly seven o'clock that evening Harry was waiting for Stephanie at their favorite restaurant and Harry ordered her favorite wine for her. He was ready to asked her if she would like to accompany him at Ron and Hermione's wedding, he knew she didn't really enjoyed the last visit but he would like her to be there to really get to know his friends and the only families he knew. Harry was mulling over if she really was the one for him, when he saw Stephanie walked in.

She waved at him and plastered a happy smile on her face. She knew what she was about to asked him would probably difficult for him to understand at first but, she would make sure that she would get what she wants, after all she was a lawyer and she knew how to negotiate, it wouldn't be hard to convince Harry and she knew he would understand her.

Harry waved back at her and stood up when he got near him Harry took her by the waist and kissed her tenderly and when they let go he pulled out her chair for her.

"Ah Harry! You remembered my favorite wine. How thoughtful of you," Stephanie said kissing Harry again, and sipped her wine. Harry grins boyishly and said that he missed her and inquired about her trip. After their small talk Harry nodded at the waiter hovering nearby and placed in their orders, as they ate their dinner Harry noticed that Stephanie was a little distracted and asked her if she was tired from her trip.

"I needed to talk to you," they both said in unison and laughed.

"Okay… ladies first." Harry said. Stephanie looked at him apprehensively, sipped her wine and leaned back on her chair as if she was ready to do her interrogation in court, she smiled and thought this was my battle and I'm fighting for him she also knew that Harry still has a soft spot for that chit Ginny Weasley. She sighed dramatically. Harry waited for her to start anxiously while sipping his own drink.

"Harry I know that you cared for me…" Harry was about to interrupt he when she put up her palm for Harry to stop and then she continued. "Harry I care about you a lot and I know you care a lot about me but I must ask you something that I know must be very difficult for you," Stephanie sighed deeply and took Harry's hand and squeezed them tightly.

"We both knew what we want in life and in a few months time or even a few years from now you will be successful as I was now… what I'm saying is I'm ready to settle down and I want to settle down with you. But, I cannot do that until I know you will not go back to your old life" Harry stared at her dumbfounded and was shocked to what she just told him. Did she really say for him not to go back to his old life? He was a wizard after all and as sure as hell he would go back to it when he's ready and when the time comes and he thought that Stephanie understood him when he first told him about him being a wizard.

"What are you trying to tell me? Are you saying that I…I forget the life I knew…I know and the life I loved? Is that what you're trying to say? I thought you understood everything when I told you what I am?" Stephanie bit her lower lip and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Harry what you had was gone when you left and now we're ready to start over, isn't that why you left, to get away from those people? If we get married I don't want you to go back to being…being a wizard or whatever it is," Stephanie said airily. Harry untwined his fingers from Stephanie's and looked her in the eyes his green eyes blazing.

"No Stephanie. I left not because of them but, I won't bother you with any explanations. You see I thought I could be with you; we could be together no problem. I will always be a wizard whether you and I both like it or not and it so happens that I like it…no…I love it. It's what I am and I would not have it any other way. You see even if we get married and have children there's a good chance that they would be magical and I could not be with someone who would dislike or even hate our own children because they're magical."

"I hate to do this but, you just made my decisions for me. There are things that I could live without and things I could not and those are being away from my families and friends who I love and care very much. I think it's time for me to go back, I am really sorry Stephanie. I think this would be the end of us." Stephanie stared at Harry mouth agape she could not believe that Harry was ending their relationship.

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Harry nodded his head and said, "Not trying Steph, I am breaking up with you." She stared at him and to Harry her gazed was cold and calculating. Is this the girl that he thought he could love and spend the rest of his life with? Harry shook his head and stood up. "Goodbye, Stephanie." Harry squeezed her shoulder and left. Stephanie tried to calm her nerves down and willed herself not to throw anything. After ten minutes of stewing she stood up and left.

A/N okay this is it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. Please R/R.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8:

Ginny was pacing frantically in the living room trying to come up with a plan on how best she would tell Dean her current condition, she could not wait any longer to hide it from everyone. She was getting bigger everyday and her parents are pestering her to come clean at least with Dean and they would help her announced to everyone the mess she was in; typical of her mum, 'you made your bed you lay on it'. She was home alone but not for long Dean would be arriving soon; she invited him to come to the Burrow to tell him her mess, as her mum puts it.

Ginny sat down on the coach, exhausted and very stressed out to say the least. Just then Ginny heard a hissing sound and the fireplace lit with emerald green fire and out came Dean. He smiled tenderly at his girlfriend when he sees her; he used the scourgifying charm to remove the soot from his robe then Dean took her by her waist and kissed her tenderly, he knew he's been working over time and somehow they've been neglecting each other. He would tell her that he would not get his next assignment abroad to spend more time with her. He was worried when he received a note from her and looking at her now she looked stressed out.

Ginny kissed him back but, with a little hesitation to which did not escape Dean's. He asked her if she was alright, Ginny smiled and pulled her boyfriend to sit on the sofa. She noticed that he looked exhausted too; he's been working tirelessly with Ron and the whole Auror Department trailing some bloody Death Eaters idiots who were making disturbances in and around the country. She knew her father said it was contained for now but, they were still being vigilant just in case.

"Okay Gin, what is it that it can't wait? It's not that I'm not glad to see you…I am…more than glad actually but, your note sounded like it's really urgent and I'm worried. You looked really tired too, are you alright?" Ginny sat beside her boyfriend and sighed deeply not wanting to cry out.

"Dean. I…um…how are you? You look really tired. I'll make us tea." Ginny jumped up from her seat but Dean was fast he took a hold of her hand and asked her tenderly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed nervous and out of your character, tell me what's wrong, Gin." Ginny looked at him and hoped that he will forgive him after she tells him the truth. Ginny stood up this time Dean let her up and she started pacing the floor, he followed her and took her by the shoulders and stirred her gently so that she was facing him.

"Gin, love. What's wrong?"

"Dean… I…I don't know how to say this but… oh my god! I'm PREGNANT! There I said it. I'm so sorry." Ginny was crying but Dean reeled back, shocked at what he just heard.

"What? How? I don't understand-I… we…" As realization dawned on him, he looked at Ginny who was now sobbing quietly. He looked at her again his eyes full of pain, he stumbled on the sofa and thought; how could she betray him? Dean asked himself, his hands on his face.

"I am sorry…it was…it was an accident I was drunk we both are. I'm so sorry, Dean!" Ginny knelt in front of her boyfriend trying to comfort him but he moved away from her touched as if it burned him. Ginny pulled his hands away, not knowing what to do. They were both crying. Ginny felt so ashamed and sad, she could not believe the anguished she just caused him. She doesn't know what to do, she loves both of them but, you love Harry more the voice in her head reasoned.

"Who… was the father?" Dean asked quietly.

"It…its Harry's." she answered.

"Why Am I not surprised? Do you still love him?" Ginny didn't answer but continued crying.

"Gin… do you still love him?"

"I love you. Is that not enough? I made a mistake."

"That's not what I asked you. I love you very much Ginny, I always do. Even when we were in school but, I always knew you have a special place in your heart for Harry that neither any of us blokes who have dated you had. If you still love him, I want you to tell me now. If you don't and you want to stay with me then we will work things out maybe go on vacation? But I need to know Gin" Ginny looked at him tears streaming down her pretty face thinking, I do not deserved him nor Harry, both men were good in their own little ways and I could not decide which one to choose. So she stood up and faced Dean.

"I will fix this mess and yes we will work this out give me at least a week to decide, I know I'm asking too much right now, please give me more time to think things over"

"Okay, Gin. I'll have an assignment to take care of before Ron's wedding. I'll see you when I come back." Dean kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"Take care Gin, I love you." Ginny buried her head on his chest, hugging him tight.

"I love you too. Thank you for understanding. Do you really need to go again?"

"I have too. After this I won't have to go away for while. I want you to take care of yourself especially now."

"Oh Dean! You take care too. I'll miss you. How long will the assignment be?" After they kissed and lingered hugging tightly they both let go.

"I don't know, two weeks three at the most. I'll write and let you know." Dean took her face in his hands and kissed her again and before he vanished he called out,

"I love you."

"I love you too." But Dean never heard her for he was gone already. Ginny stared at the spot where Dean was and she started crying again. She laid down on the sofa in fetal position and cried her eyes out. Would she tell Harry about the baby? She was afraid that if she did he might not want her back after all he has Stephanie. She was in that position when her mum and Hermione arrived.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were in the kitchen when they heard a strange noise in the living room. Both women looked at each other and took both of their wands out and went in the living room to investigate. They saw Ginny on the sofa crying. Mrs. Weasley ran to her daughter and gathered her in her arms; Hermione followed her and was shocked at the looks of her friend. Ginny's eyes were bloodshot from crying and looked tired and very pale. Then she noticed the red spot on her skirt.

"Ginny, you have blood on your dress are you hurt?" Hermione kneeled over her friend and examined her, while she performed her examination Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked on worriedly. Then they heard Hermione gasped, she looked at Ginny questioningly.

"Ginny… I… I don't know what to tell you but, it looks like- umh"

"Pregnant? Yes, Hermione I'm pregnant, what is it?" Ginny finished her friend's sentence and keeled over and moan.

"Ginny, what is it dear? – And yes, Hermione we know she's pregnant. Why is she bleeding?" Mrs. Weasley said before her future daughter-in-law asked any more questions.

"Okay, I won't ask any more details for now but, Ginny needs to go to the hospital right away or she might lose the baby." Hermione said helping Ginny on her feet. She told Mrs. Weasley to follow them at the hospital. After she send a Patronus to the hospital Hermione took Ginny's arm and they Apparated in front of the nursing station on Maternity ward. She spoke to one of the head nurse and instructed her and the rest of the staff not to mention anything about Miss Weasley being here.

Hermione took her right away in a room marked private and one of the Healers specializing in high risks pregnancies came in.

"Healer Granger, what is it? I received a very urgent message" Then she heard someone moan on the bed and peered at Hermione's shoulder. "Is that Miss Weasley? What is wrong with her?" They both turned and looked at Ginny. While Hermione explained the situation the Healer started working on her patient. After about twenty seconds but, in Hermione's opinion she thought it was longer than that. They both stepped away from the bed when they saw Ginny was now sleeping peacefully her color is getting back to normal. The Healer looked at Hermione and said.

"She will be fine…they both will. She's lucky you brought her here right away or we might not save the baby. She's about four months. She needs plenty of bed rest for now." Hermione nodded her head and sighed thankfully, she didn't even know that she was holding her breath until that moment.

"We both know Healer Granger that we swear on an oath of confidentiality but, we know Ms. Weasley is single and she's famous, one of the best Quidditch player, if this leaked out the hospital will be bombarded by media and what not. I suggest that we should notify the staff not to talk to anyone about Ms. Weasley being here."

"I already did tell the staff Healer Wright, at least the ones that are on duty"

"Hmmm… okay I will send out a memo to everyone on this floor at least. I'm off to see other patients and I'll be back to check on her when I'm done with my rounds. What about you? I thought you're on vacation until after the wedding?"

"I am. I just came to bring her here. I have to go and see if my mother in-law is already outside she must be worried." They both check on Ginny first before they went out. As predicted Mrs. Weasley was talking with one of the nurses when she spotted Hermione come out from the room. She ran to her and asked if Ginny was alright. Hermione told her everything she knew and the Healer who looked after her told her that both mum and the baby would be fine. After Molly thanked the Healer the two women went back inside Ginny's room.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the sleeping form of her only daughter. She tenderly wiped the sweat that was on her forehead all the while Hermione stood back watching, her mind racing, asking many questions that she knew she had to wait until Mrs. Weasley tells her everything. Molly left her daughter's side and sat down at the sofa her face full of concern and her brown eyes were sad.

Hermione followed her future mother-in-law and put her arm over her shoulder, as they touched Mrs. Weasley started crying softly, then she heaved a sigh and looked at Hermione.

"Now you know that Ginny's pregnant. We have to tell the rest of the family. I hope the baby and her will pull through this."

"Mrs. Weas… I mean can I call you mum now? Since Ron and I are going to be married and you are as good as my mum"

"Yes, of course dear. You can call me mum or Molly. You've been a part of our family since that first year you Ron and Harry met" Hermione kissed her mother in-law and hugged her.

"Healer Wright said they will both be fine you heard her, she just needs to rest and she shouldn't play Quidditch anymore because it will be strenuous. Maybe until after the baby is born. I know it's not my place to ask but, does Dean know that they're going to have a baby?" Molly looked at her daughter in-law and nods her head she didn't know if she would tell her the truth, she wanted to but, it's Ginny's place to tell everyone all she and Arthur could do was be there for her. So she answered Hermione's question without lying to her.

"I know she told Dean today about her condition. Maybe that's why she got herself worked up like this."

"Har- Harry." The two women looked up and saw that Ginny was already awake.

"Hi Gin. How are you feeling?" asked Hermione while her mum took her hand and held it. Ginny sat up too quickly: lights popped in front of her eyes and she felt dizzy and sick, she instantly touched her stomach and looked at her mum then at Hermione as they helped her laid down again.

"How… how's the baby?"

"The baby's going to be fine. How are you feeling? You had us worried." Mrs. Weasley answered, stroking her daughter's forehead.

"Everything's fine, the baby's going to be fine you just need to relax and rest. So- this is good news. Congratulations to you and Dean" Hermione said hugging her friend, but her future sister-in-law's face suddenly became sad and she started crying. Hermione didn't know what she could have said that made Ginny upset.

"Ginny, what is it? Are you okay?" Ginny looked at her mum and Molly nodded then Ginny said,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry like that. I know you're wondering how it happened or who the father is-" Then she started crying again and Ginny hates it when she's weepy like this.

"- sorry. Well since you already knew I'm pregnant and think that the father is Dean then you might be shock that it was not Dean's baby." Ginny wanted to say more but Hermione squealed in disbelief at what she just heard.

"What? What are you talking about? Then whose is it? Oh my, Ginny! Were you… you know raped? Who did it?" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked at her, both of their mouth agape and dumbfounded as to what Hermione thought about her pregnancy.

"No! Hermione, I wasn't raped!"

"Oh…oh, I'm sorry! I thought since Dean was not the father I thought you…know? Oh you know what I mean. Then tell me who the father is?" said Hermione looking flustered and embarrassed. Ginny sighed and thought that she would rather not say anything for now but, under the circumstance she had to do it now. So she braced herself and said in a whisper.

"It's Harry."

"What? Wait did I hear you correctly? Did you say Harry is the father?" Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes Hermione, you heard it correctly Harry is the fat- uhm" Before she could utter another word the door banged open and her dad came rushing in worried etched in his kind face.

"Ginny, are you okay sweetheart? Your mum sent me a note." Mr. Weasley took her his daughter's hand and kissed them. "Is the baby okay?" He looked at his wife and Hermione for confirmation.

"Yes, Arthur they're both fine. The Healer will come back later and check her again." They all waited silently for the Healer to come back while Ginny went back to sleep. After awhile Mr. & Mrs. Weasley stood up and told Hermione they would get coffee and asked her if she would like one too. She nodded her head and told them that she would summon them if the Healer comes back.

Hermione was dozing off when she was startled out of her slumber. When she opened her eyes she saw a man standing beside Ginny's bed. Hermione stood up to confront the intruder when she realized it was Dean. "Hi Hermione, I'm sorry if I wake you up. I just want to say goodbye to Gin before I leave tonight. I didn't realize she was here- it's probably my fault she was under a lot of stress especially in her condition." Little did they know that Ginny was awake and heard what Dean was telling Hermione. She cleared her throat and the two jumped not realizing that she was awake.

"Dean, it's not your fault. I'm the one that supposed to feel really ashamed and bad. I don't deserve you. Please don't think like that" Dean took her hand and squeezed it. Hermione thought that she was not needed right now.

"-uhmm... I'll just be outside." Dean smiled at her.

"Hermione. Thank you!' Ginny gave her friend a small smile.

"I want you to take care wherever you're going and I want you to write and let me know if you're okay, alright. When you come back we will go on vacation like you said." After Dean left Ginny thought about what would her life be especially when she had the baby and if she decides to stay with Dean.

Hermione sat down at the sofa in the waiting area. She was deep in thought about what she just found out. She would ask Ginny later if she had a plan to tell Harry about the baby. Hermione knew that he would come back here permanently if he knew that Ginny is pregnant. The only problem she could see was that horrible girlfriend of his, she knew she does not like Harry's friends particularly Ginny and her. Plus it looked like that Dean was okay with the situation although she would like her two friends to end up together, which she thought was not going to happen seeing as they both have significant others.

She jumped slightly when someone tapped her on her shoulder and when she looked up Mr. & Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of her with Healer Wright. They talked for a bit and went to see Ginny. Ginny was sitting on her bed when they came in, the Healer introduced herself and after a brief examination to which Mr. Weasley stepped out of the room she told Ginny that everything looks good and that she could go home. The Healer asked her to come back in a few weeks for her follow up. Ginny said her thank you and swung her legs on the side of the bed and Hermione and her mum helped her on her feet. They used the Floo Network at Healer Wright's office for discretion.

At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley fuss over Ginny to which the younger witch did not like. They decided that they would tell the whole family next Saturday dinner about Ginny's situation. They knew her brother's would give their individual opinions but Ginny was ready for them. As for telling Harry she was still having second thought about it. She had to wait until the wedding when Harry gets here. She does not want to send him a letter right now for she wanted to tell him face to face and see what his reaction would be.

Ginny knew she had to brace herself if and when she tells him after all he has his own life with another woman and would probably not welcome the idea of him going to be a father.

She just has to wait when he gets here; meanwhile she needed to talk to Gwenog about her condition. She sighed and plopped her pillow into more comfortable shape and laid her head down thinking of Harry.

This is it for Chapter 8. Sorry for the delay. Please R/R and let me know what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9:

It has been a month since Harry broke up with Stephanie and he couldn't be happier. He could not believe that she would not want to get to know his friends and the only family he knew. The Weasley's are the most honest and nicest people anyone would have a pleasure of meeting. He was just glad that he found out how she really felt about his friends. He really thought that she was the one that would be able to replace Ginny but, then again, he thought nobody really can replace her, she capture his heart a long time ago and knew that no one will ever make him feel the way Ginny does when she looks at him.

Harry decided to talk to the school Headmaster about his plan of leaving the school before graduation, there were so many things to be done before his move back permanently to England and he needed to contact Silverbreath and Kingsley. When he was done with the Headmaster, Harry hurriedly got to his car and drove off the school property.

After everything was sorted he knew there was no turning back. It dawned on him that his decision to go back should have been harder but, after that fateful night with Stephanie his decision became easier. The Minister offered him a position within the Auror Department, although Kingsley wanted to give him a higher position he asked him not to, for fear of others getting jealous and he doesn't want them to think that he just got a higher job because of preferential treatment and that would be the last thing he wanted. The goblins helped him put his property for sale. They promised him that they will find him a small Cottage near Ottery St. Catchpole with all the protective wards from the prying eyes of the media. Grimmauld Place was out of the question and refused to stay there when Kingsley asked him if he would consider it.

He knew he rarely admitted he needed help but, this time he took the help without moment's hesitation when Kingsley and Arthur offered their help for his easy transition. Harry knew there's nothing compared to home, he smiled to himself and remembered the old saying and the one from a muggle movie he loved, 'There's no place like home'. He had been kidding himself when he left England in the first place thinking that he would be better off from the world he loved and from the woman he still love. He would do anything to get Ginny back if it's not too late.

August was not always Ginny's favorite month and this year was even worst. It was rainy and sometimes humid. With stomach as big as a watermelon she was always irritable, weepy and more often than not her 'mood swings' were really bad, she knew it was her pregnancy hormones but she could not help it. She used to do a lot of flying but in her condition now it would be impossible; she could not do it until after she gives birth and that day would not come faster, she was glad that she only have a month and a half to go. As she was having a lie in, her mum knocked on her door and peeked her head in.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Ginny sat up slowly and sighed heavily.

"Oh, mum. I feel so tired and big and I'm always hungry. By the way what's for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley laughed and patted her daughters bulging belly.

"You just ate a half hour ago and of course you would always feel hungry you're not just eating for yourself anymore, you're eating for two now. By the way, your father told me that your brothers and their families are all coming to dinner tonight and I made your favorite dish. He said he had some news to tell us. Now, come on down and help me in the kitchen"

"Sure! Let me change and I'll be right down" said Ginny then added, "Mum why do you reckon dad wants everyone here?" Ginny asked nervously, her mum shrugged and left. Does her dad know something the family did not know? Maybe Death Eaters are gaining power again? She shuddered at the thought; the Ministry is now more vigilant and not corrupted by Pure Blood status after all. All the same she was a bit uneasy at this sudden family get together especially since her brothers were not very happy with her getting pregnant out of wedlock and to top it all off the baby's father was Harry Potter 'Savior of Wizarding World', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Ginny waddled in the bathroom, locked the door and turn on the shower, as she stepped into the streaming water she could not help but think of Harry. After she was done washing she hurriedly towel dried her hair and body, she took her wand pointed it at her wet her and did the drying spell. When she's dress she thundered down the stairs and smiled at herself-she is still agile and quick even in pregnancy she thought.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked at her when she heard what her daughter did again, Molly asked her to be more careful when she goes down the stairs and reminded her that she could slip and hurt herself and the baby. Ginny rolled her eyes and told her mum that she was being careful and that she was fine and so is the baby. Her mum sighed, turned back in front of the stove and murmured something Ginny could not quite catch. She shrugged and took the spare apron from the drawer and she helped peeled potatoes and sliced the carrots that were waiting on the table.

Bill and Fleur arrived first with little Victoire in tow. Mrs. Weasley greeted her son and daughter-in-law with a kiss and bent down to look at her granddaughter. "Oh, my little princess, how are you? Come my love and help grandma bake the cake." The little girl screamed in delight when Ginny put a tiny apron at her niece.

"Oh…'zat smells really good! Do you need any help Molly?" Molly nodded and smiled gratefully at Fleur, glad for an extra hand. "Have the others arrived?" Bill asked looking around the kitchen. "No. Mum said they'll be here soon. Why do you reckon dad wants us all here? And it's not even our usual family night dinner. Do you know something?"

"No more than you know. Let's go outside and help me set up the tables, goodness knows we would not be able to fit in this kitchen anymore. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur reminded him not to make Ginny strain herself. Both brother and sister looked at each other and rolled their eyes but, nodded all the same.

An hour later, the six remaining children of Arthur and Molly and their significant others were all gathered around the large table in the backyard, belly full of all the delicious food that their mum prepared, laughing and making jokes. It was a pleasant August evening, the soft breeze taking the humidity away.

"Err… ehem!" Everyone stopped and turned at their father, Charlie stopped telling a story about one particular dragon mid-sentence when their father cleared his throat loudly.

"Right, well then. I have news Harry is coming back to England- ermh" he looked at his wife then continued, "-he decided to stay for good. Isn't that great?" Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice she unfortunately drunk when her father started talking. Hermione tapped her on the back and squealed in delight as was Mrs. Weasley.

"That is a wonderful news Arthur" Molly said looking happy while Ginny looked like she wanted to throw something.

"When?" is all she could ask.

"He'll be here in week" Hermione noticed her fiancé was quite all through the talk.

"Ron, Harry's coming back," she said excitedly.

"I know" answered Ron.

"You know? You mean you knew he's coming back? But how do you know about Harry coming back?"

"Well yeah, I know! He sent me a note a few weeks ago and the Minister and our boss at the Auror office briefed us. And Harry asked not to say anything because he wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well, we're all surprised. I reckon though, if he would be surprise when Ginny here, told him about the baby. That my brother... I would not want to miss. Do you reckon he'll get her famous bat-bogey-hex?'" George said laughing but when he saw the look on his wife, Ginny and his mum's faces he stopped.

"You knew and you didn't bother telling me? When do you plan on telling me then?" shrieked Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Mione he asked me not to say anything, plus I forgot until dad mentioned it. And I was busy at work" Ron answered. They were both interrupted by Ginny before they could go any further.

"Will you shut it, you two?" As the rest of the family watched her they could see anger rising within her, all they could think about was how is this going to affect Ginny and Harry's relationship again when the latter found out that he is going to be a father since Ginny is still with Dean.

Harry paused at the doorway, turned one last long look at the house that was his home for the last four years since he came here, he knew he would miss the place but, was happy to be leaving at the same time. It was now completely empty for he asked the goblins that he would not want to leave behind anything of his in the house when they sold it. His possessions are now at his Gringotts vault ready to be taken out when he finds a new place.

With a final sigh, Harry opened the door, picked up his trunk and stepped into the bright sunlight. He knew he made the right decision this time and he could not wait to go home. Harry fished his car key out from his pocket and drove off to the quite morning, he would take the train from Hawick to London just like he did when he first arrived here. In just a few hours he would soon see his friends and all the familiar surroundings he had missed when he left and his two best friends wedding would be in only a month and a half. Plus he smiled to himself, he would see Ginny again. Although he knew that the next few months would be difficult, it was after all not a good decision on his part when he left, he knew that now.

He arrived at the train station and took one final check at his surroundings and boarded the train after the Conductor checked his ticket. When the train arrived in London Harry he knew he was 'home', the train stopped and Harry grabbed his trunk and exited the train. Her scanned the crowds in the platform and saw Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

Hermione flung herself on to Harry and gave her friend a tight hug while Ron and his dad looked on. "Oi! Save some of Harry's hug for me," said Ron grinning. Harry let go of Hermione and hugged his friend and the man he considered as close to a father.

"How was the travel Harry? Everything went well I hope?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Everything went well, and thanks very much for coming with Ron and Hermione."

"No problem. Besides Molly insist that I meet you and bring you home to the Burrow myself. Come on then, she made your favorite meal." They all walked together Ron whispering quietly that his mum were getting barmy everyday from worry since she found out that Harry would be coming home.

"Why? She shouldn't have worried too much I told her from my last letter that I'm alright and told her that I wouldn't think of leaving again when I come back" Ron and Hermione exchanged a look that Harry knew meant something, something that he knew they would not tell him until he pried it out of them. Before he could ask his friends Mr. Weasley turned around and ushered the trio in a small alleyway.

"Here we are. This is the apparition point. Now I shall go first and then you Harry and then Ron, you and Hermione next. Alright then, see you at home."

Home…Harry smiled when he heard Mr. Weasley said 'home'. Yes he is finally home. He turned with a faint pop.

Mrs. Weasley heard the pop where the apparition point outside the Burrow and she ran outside and saw Arthur striding towards the house followed by someone with dark hair and glasses that she knew was Harry, her husband greeted her then proceeded to go in the house leaving Molly with Harry who was now standing just mere feet away from her. She smiled and extended her arms for the boy she missed so much. He was not a boy anymore he was a man now like her other sons. Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley tight and inhaled the familiar scent that he used to love, she smelled of freshly baked bread and treacle tart, his favorite dessert.

"Oh, Harry! How are you? You looked like you haven't eaten in days, you're so skinny. Come, I have tea prepared and snacks before dinner" They both turned when they heard two small pops and Ron and Hermione materialized. Mr. Weasley was already reading the evening newspaper when they all got in. Mrs. Weasley buzzed busily making sure that Harry had enough food on his plate.

"Mate, we really are happy to see you and we're glad you're back."

"Yes, Harry we're really happy. Now you don't have to travel far for the dress robes fitting, that'll be in about a week, I can't wait to have this wedding over. By the way is Stephanie coming to the wedding?" Ron nudged his fiancée and pretended to cough and said in a whisper, "not now Hermione." Hermione glared at her fiancé and said nothing. He noticed that Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were looking at him in anticipation.

"Uhm…no she won't be coming. I… uhm we broke up" Harry said stammering and then he picked up his tea cup and sipped the contents averting his eyes from everyone. Then Hermione clapped happily then stopped when Harry looked at her puzzled.

"Oh! That's awful" she said without conviction.

"well, if you guys are finished you can show him your old room Ron. Harry you'll be staying there until…well until you find your own place."

"That's alright Mrs. Weasley. I was actually going to rent a flat so that I don't have to burden you too much"

"Oh, that's silly. Why would you rent somewhere where you have a place to stay? Unless you don't want to stay here I'd understand," Mrs. Weasley said sadness in her tone.

"Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't know if you know…I'm still welcome-I"

"Harry, you mustn't think that. You know you are always welcome here. Now go and rest before dinner." Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement at his wife's words. Harry stood up followed by Ron and Hermione when he turned and asked,

"Err…Mr. Weasley, is Ginny home? Or is she on the road with the Harpies?" Molly dropped the pan she was holding when she heard him asked and looked at the others. He was puzzled at their reactions.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and said,

"Nothing's wrong Harry. Molly is Ginny around?"

"Well… she- ahm- she went to Luna's but, she'll be back before dinner. Now go on upstairs I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. I'll call you before dinner"

After an hour of talking asking questions and getting answers in return the trio heard the front door open downstairs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably which Harry could not understand. Are they hiding something from him?

"That'd be Ginny. Why don't you wait here mate, we'll go downstairs and you know break the news to her that you're finally here." Hermione nodded and Ron helped Hermione on her feet.

"So Ginny knows that I'm back?" his friends nodded in unison and hurriedly went out the room and thundered down the stairs. Harry could hear voices, at first it was soft and faint then it gets louder and one of them was angry he listened carefully and knew that the angry voice belonged to Ginny.

Harry crept downstairs to see what was going on. When he reached the landing he heard Molly's voice berating her daughter about 'telling him the truth' he could not make any sense of what they were saying then he heard Hermione's voice.

"Ginny, if you care about him you should at least tell him he has a right to know."

"Don't you think I don't know that Hermione?"

Ginny sighed and thought; I made a choice and I have to tell him, he doesn't have to acknowledge it if he doesn't want to and besides she really didn't need him. Did she? After all Dean promised to stay with her. Dean... and then she remembered that she hasn't got any letters from him for a long time. After a brief thought she remembered the problem that's facing her right at this minute.

Ginny took a steadying breath and reminded herself that whatever happens it was no one's fault but hers and Harry and no matter what she would raise this baby without Harry if he so desired.

They were all startled when they heard Harry's footsteps when he came down but nothing compared to the shock look on Harry's face when he saw Ginny. She was huge and obviously very pregnant. Harry looked from one face to another then his eyes lingered on Ginny's.

"Hello Ginny." Harry greeted her quietly, and then his eyes traveled down to her bulging stomach. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at one another, waiting for something that Harry didn't know what.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" Ron and Hermione also got up from their seat and left the room.

"I'm…I'm alright and you?"

"I've been better," answered Ginny, then she turned around and headed for the stairs leaving Harry and her parents. She could hear her parents sighed heavily and she knew Harry's eyes were planted on her retreating back. She could not do it, not yet. She would gather her courage and wits before she could talk to him without bursting with anger and she needed to think first how to go about telling him. Mr. and Mrs Weasley looked at each other then at Harry, after mere seconds of silence they went in the kitchen leaving Harry behind.

Harry didn't know what to think. Ginny is pregnant probably with Dean's child. How could he ever get her back if she was already committed to Dean and that they're going to have a baby together? He sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. He left the room and went out in the back garden to think. When he reached the back garden he went and sat at the bench under a tree; he knew he could not stay here long. He would not be able to look at Ginny knowing she was pregnant with another man's child.

Harry didn't know that Ginny was looking at him from the window of her bedroom. She was startled when a single tear fell on her cheek. After much hesitation she decided to go down and tell him the truth. Harry heard a twig snapped and when he turned to look over his shoulder he saw Ginny walking towards where he was sitting.

"Mind if I sit?" Harry nodded and patted the sit beside him. Ginny sat and sighed heavily, she then glanced sideways at Harry.

"Harry, I have to talk to you."

A/N this is it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this as well. I'm sorry for the cliffy, I promised I'll update soon. Please let me know what you think. R/R! thanks much


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks guys for the reviews: you guys are awesome I'm really glad you're liking my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10:

Harry heard a twig snapped and when he turned to look over his shoulder he saw Ginny walking towards where he was sitting.

"Mind if I sit?" Harry nodded and patted the sit beside him. Ginny sat and sighed heavily, she chanced a glanced at Harry.

"Harry, I have to talk to you."

Harry twisted his body so that he was facing Ginny. He noticed that she looked a bit nervous and uneasy, she was twirling her wand in her hand sending tiny red and gold sparks from the tip of it. He could not understand why she looked nervous and upset.

"What do you want to talk about, Gin?" Ginny stopped playing with her wand pointed it at her bedroom window and did a swish and flick sending two small fluffy pillows out from the window, she grabbed one and made to do it on the other but Harry grabbed the other and handed it to her, she placed them behind her back and settled comfortably.

Harry felt like a prat for not thinking of doing it himself. He knew it must have been hard and very uncomfortable for her sitting on a hard bench with her condition. When she was satisfied she sighed and looked at Harry giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry! It's just so darn uncomfortable sitting without support on my back and waddling like a duck when I walk. I feel like a ton." Harry laughed at her description of herself.

"I can't wait to have this baby out. I was hoping it'd be a boy that way I can teach it how to play Quidditch and I hope he gets after his dad," as she said this, she gave Harry a sideway glanced but, he wasn't looking at her he was staring at the ground his left foot playing with a tiny rock. Dean must be very proud and excited Harry thought. I know I would be if the only woman I love is carrying my baby, Harry said to himself. After mere seconds of silence Harry asked,

"Are you okay Gin? What is it you want to talk about?" Before she could reply they heard a flapping sound, they both looked up the sky and a pretty barn owl swooped down on Ginny's lap. She yelped in surprised when the owl did this. Harry picked off the creature from her lap settled it on his arm instead then he saw a tiny scroll of parchment attached to it's leg, he untied it and gave it to Ginny when he saw that it was addressed to her. The owl flew away when it knew that his duty was done. Ginny looked at the parchment to see who it's from. Harry noticed that her eyes changed its expressions when she read the note. Ginny folded the parchment and heaved herself from the bench. Harry helped her up and was puzzled at the changed from her.

She picked her pillows and proceeded to go when Harry stopped her. "Gin, wait. I thought you wanted to talk? Is everything okay? Who was the letter from?" Ginny gave him a small smile and said, "Dean is back from his assignment and I need to send him a note. I'll talk to you later" Harry nodded and let go of her arm. He watched her walked towards the house and remembered the day when he saw her and Dean snogging, it hurt him then but nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Harry didn't see Ginny for the whole night; she didn't even come down to have dinner with the family.

'Harry and the Weasley's were having breakfast and discussing his new position at the Minister when a tawny owl swooped down in the middle of the table knocking the jug of milk and a dish of butter Mrs. Weasley squeaked but Harry and Mr. Weasley saw a red envelope which they knew was a howler, the howler opened and screamed in a menacing tone 'We have Ginny Weasley with us if Harry Potter would not come to us willingly she would die together with her unborn child" No…No…! '

"Harry! Harry! Wake up dear. You're having a bad dream." Mrs. Weasley shook him a little violently. He opened his eyes and can feel that he had been crying in his sleep, he sat up and look at Mrs. Weasley apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley!"

"No need to apologize. What is it you were dreaming about? You were screaming your head off. Here drink this, it's a dreamless potion" Molly conjured a glass of clear liquid and handed it to Harry.

"I…I had a really bad dream. I'm sorry again for waking you up Mrs. Weasley."

"It's okay Harry. Are you okay? What is your dream about?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him worry etched in her kind face.

"I…I don't remember." Harry lied; he doesn't want to worry her. He laid back down and desperately wishing that he would not dream anymore. Mrs. Weasley stood up and pecks Harry on his forehead then left the room. Harry's heart was still pounding even after Mrs. Weasley left. When he knew that everything's quiet again, he quietly left his room and went to Ginny's bedroom he had to make sure that she's alright. Harry quietly opened her bedroom door and peeked in he heard her quiet snore and sighed in relief when he's satisfied that Ginny was alright he went back to his room thinking about his dream. He absently touched the scar on his forehead but, since after the war and Voldemort fall he never had any pain even dull one on his scar. But, all the same he had to keep an eye on her.

Harry went down to breakfast the next morning and found Ron and Hermione was already there eating.

"'Morning, mate! Mum said you were still asht asheep en we got here, so we sharted breakfast without you." Hermione nudge her fiancé for talking with food in his mouth.

"Sorry!" said Ron swallowing his food and then kissed her on the mouth. Harry smiled and pulled out a chair and poured himself a cup of tea. Mrs. Weasley slid a plate of eggs, sausages and kippers in front of him "Morning Harry, did you have a good sleep?" she asked, Harry smiled. He devoured it ravenously then noticed that Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Why are you two here? Don't you have work to do?" Harry asked his best friends.

"Well, I'm off work until after the wedding. Ron took a day off to go with us to Diagon Alley to order flowers for the wedding and to do the final fitting for the bridesmaids' dresses and for my dress. But, you and Ron are going to meet George and Dean and Neville for the dress robes." Hermione said in litany. He desperately wanted to ask where Ginny was when she appeared in the back door holding freshly picked flowers.

"Good morning, everyone!" greeted Ginny cheerily, she found Harry's eyes and smiled at him. Harry almost choked on his eggs when she smiled at him; she still had that effect on him he could feel his heart thundering loudly. Then he remembered his dream the previous night.

"Ginny, were you walking alone this morning picking those flowers?"

"Yeah, I always do. I liked to pick the flowers first thing in the morning they're fresh and you could still see the dews on their petals. Why? Fancy a walk with me tomorrow?" Ginny smiled and winked at him. Harry could not make any of it, was she flirting with him? Her mood was different from last night when they were in the garden. She really looked beautiful and she got a glow that only pregnant woman had; then Harry remembered that she was pregnant with another man's child. He erased the thought and agreed with her that he will go with her tomorrow. Hermione's eyebrows shot up and looked at Ginny then at Harry but, said nothing.

Harry saw her staring and asked smirking, "what is it Hermione?" Hermione felt awkward and replied, "Nothing!" Ron gobbled down his food and stood up kissing Hermione on the cheek, then he kissed his mum and said thank you to his mum and grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going? I thought we're going to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry confused.

"Yeah, mate. I'll just have to go to the office and drop my report to McKinnon then I'll be back."

"Oh, alright!" Hermione stood up and walked with Ron at the boundary to Apparate.

"Harry dear would you mind helping me with de-gnoming the garden later? I would like to tidy up the back there. We're planning of giving Ginny a baby shower and I wanted to do it on her birthday. She'll be twenty one." Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione agreed with Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, I told you I don't want any party whether it be my birthday or baby shower" Ginny said irritably.

"But, of course you're having a birthday party and a baby shower. Hanna and Luna are coming to help plan it. You'll be twenty one besides it's only a few weeks before the wedding and we wanted to give you a proper party before the baby is born, then after that you'll have your own family" as she said this Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry. Ginny protested some more, Harry was amused at the exchanged of words from mother to daughter; he excused himself and went outside to do just what Mrs. Weasley asked him. He could still hear them arguing about the party, then he heard Hermione's voice telling Ginny that it would be fun and then he heard the mention of Dean's name. Maybe he doesn't want to have a party too, Harry mumbled quietly, and then he heard the back door opened and saw Ginny walked…or rather waddled to the bench outside and sat sulkily.

Harry was trying on his new dress robes for Ron and Hermione's wedding in Madam Malkin's store, when he saw himself in the mirror; I do look good he told himself and smiled. Then Harry heard Ron outside the door asking him to come out so that everyone could see him. When he came out Hermione shrieked and said that he looked really nice. Then he saw Ginny, she was wearing a black empire dress with a lavender silk sash just under her breasts, her red hair was pulled up in a semi-chignon and she was even more beautiful than ever even when she's pregnant Harry thought.

Harry swallowed and felt his cheek burned when the thought of kissing her entered his mind he desperately hoped that no one had noticed. He looked around and saw Luna and Hannah wearing the same dress except their sash was royal blue.

Neville and George looked handsome in their dress robes as well but, Harry noticed Dean was not with them. He was about to asked Ron when Hermione interrupted and looked at him like she knew what was in his mind.

"Well, then. Everyone looked really nice. Thank you all for coming today. I can't wait for the day to come." Hermione swoon and everyone laughed. The couple asked the wedding entourage to meet them at Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Hermione cornered him while everyone was busy changing back into their own clothes.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Hermione in a slight whisper her eyes wondering then added, "I know you're wondering why Dean was not here. He asked her to meet him tonight at one of the muggle restaurant in London, I told her I'd go with her and she agreed. So would you please cover for us at dinner tonight, if we're late? But, I don't think we'll be that late. Please?" Hermione asked him desperately.

"Why do you need me to do that?" Harry asked then he said, "Oh…Ron didn't know?" Hermione shook her head and stopped talking when Ron and the guys re-appeared; he nodded to her to confirm that he agreed he then entered one of the rooms to change, when he came out Hermione and Ginny were already gone.

"Right. Let's go everyone. We made dinner reservations for seven, seeing that it's only quarter after five you guys can just meet us there if you need to do something before dinner. Hermione and Ginny has some errands to do and they'll just meet us at the restaurant."

Neville and Hannah said they have to see the new flat they're going to buy and the couple left hand in hand telling Ron that they would meet them at the restaurant. Then Luna said she would go and check the new book called 'Gurdyroots and Their Uses' at the new book store that opened a month ago. No one questioned her about it for fear of getting more information than they really care.

Without thinking Harry asked Luna if he could tag along. Ron looked at his friend, he didn't know if Harry was just being nice or gone completely mental after all this was Luna. Harry saw Ron looking at him and he shrugged nonchalantly and took a hold of Luna's elbow to guide her outside.

Meanwhile in a muggle café near the Leaky Cauldron Dean was patiently waiting for Ginny. He knew she would bring one of her friends with her; he asked her too just in case their talk gets out of hand. Dean knows that he could not compete with Harry, so he decided to let her go before it was too late. He loved her yes but, now that he found someone who really loves him and that she loves him in return it's time to face the fact that Ginny would not love any other man except Harry. He thought the love he had for Ginny was strong but, the way he felt about Nicole was different. He certainly hoped that Ginny would understand.

Ginny was nervous when Dean asked her to meet him and to make sure she brought a friend with her. She didn't know what to make of it; she hoped that he was okay. As they entered the café Ginny spotted Dean in the corner, she smiled and waved at him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Dean inquired and kissed her, he gave Hermione a hugged and apologized for not being at the dress robes fitting today.

"That's okay. How are you?" replied Hermione, after they talked for awhile, Dean asked Hermione if he could speak with Ginny alone for a moment. Hermione glanced at Ginny to see if that's what she wanted. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll be right at that table. Let me know if you need anything." Dean mouthed his thanks to her. Hermione sat three tables away from them and ordered cappuccino when the waiter approached her. She kept glancing at their direction and could not help noticing how Ginny's face suddenly looked grave as if someone just died.

"I'm really sorry, Gin. I know you would not believe anything I say but, please try to understand. I still care for you a lot but, I could not see us married with Harry's child. I know you said you love me and I believe you but, you love Harry more and I understand that. It would be unfair to both of us if we continue our relationship." Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. She was startled when a single tear fell on the white table cover; she brushed it harshly and hated herself for crying.

"Is this really what you want? I know I made a mistake and I hope you forgive me for that. And you're right it would be unfair to both of us especially to you. Just remember this, I did love you Dean and maybe not as strong as how I feel about Harry but, you were always there for me and I'm grateful for that. I'd understand if you found someone else." Dean felt awful for hurting her but it's for the best and he could not lie to her anymore.

"I did found someone and she is a beautiful person, her name is Nicole and I know you would like her." Ginny nodded in understanding. Dean got up and hugged her, she cling to him and cried.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Dean, you deserved someone that would give you the love you deserved," said Ginny hiccupping. Dean pulled away and cupped Ginny's face in his hands and said, "Gin, I'll always be here for you and little 'Potter'. Thank you for understanding. And you should tell Harry about the baby if you haven't already. I'm sure he would be happy, I know because the way he looks at you he still loves you very much Gin. Give him a chance," Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes, "-now, lets go get Hermione she looked like she's ready to murder me" they both laughed and then Dean kissed her on the mouth for the last time and walked towards Hermione hand in hand both feeling happy and somehow relieved.

"Ummm…are you guys alright? Ginny you okay?" Ginny nodded and said that they should get going before Ron gets his knickers in a tight bunch if they get there really late, the trio laughed. The three of them walked out from the café to go back to Leaky Cauldron. Hermione kept glancing at her friend and sending her silent questions when Ginny got irritated and mouthed at her that she would talk to her later.

Everyone was already at the restaurant when they arrived. Hermione sat beside Ron and Dean and Ginny sat beside Hannah and Neville, Dean facing Harry. Harry greeted Dean coldly to which did not escaped Ginny. She supposed she could not blame him but, why would he treat Dean with such cold demeanor when he was the one that left her and now had a new girlfriend. Dean noticed the cold reception from his friend as well, but ignored it; he supposed he understand how he felt. Harry noticed that Ginny's eyes were a bit red and puffy.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner and was excited at the coming nuptial, the boys kept on teasing Ron. George gave his brother advice about being a 'good' husband; the girls did not hear what he said after that as he cast a Muffliato charm on them that only the guys could hear. The boys guffawed but, Ron's face was beet red and looked apprehensively at Hermione.

"Oh, George? Would you please stop teasing your brother? And Ron don't listen to a word he said," Angelina said, lightly smacking her husband on the arm. Ron just groaned and smiled sheepishly at Hermione. Harry completely forgot about Ginny and Dean for a moment, this is after all his two best friend's day and everyone was having a fun time. Meanwhile Ginny's brain was buzzing with how and when she could get courage to tell him. Then she gasped and held on to Dean's shoulder for support lest she fainted the pain was too much. Dean looked at her alarmed.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, everyone turned at them when they heard alarm and worry on Dean's tone. Harry stood up fast knocking the chair behind him he didn't know how he got to Ginny's side so fast all he knew was Ginny was in pain. Everyone started talking at once when Angelina and Hermione shushed everyone. Hermione knew that Ginny was having an early labor just by the look on her face. She knelt beside her friend and felt her forehead she was clammy to the touched. Then instructed everyone that she would take Ginny to the Hospital for she is going to have the baby soon by the looks of it. Both Dean and Harry stood ready to go with them but, then Harry remembered his place and backed down. Hermione took a hold of Ginny's hand and in an instant both women vanished.

"Right, I'll let mum and dad knows. You lot wait for us at the hospital," said George grabbing his wife's hand, then said without realizing it "Wow! We're going to have a little Potter… I meant little pitter, patter…right let's go Ange." Everyone already heard what he had just said especially Harry whose face turned white. Ron sensing something grabbed his friends hand and pulled him out.

"Let's go, mate" Harry let Ron pulled him then stopped in his tracks as if cold water was being poured over his body. "Ron, wait. What did George meant by little Potter? And don't try to tell me you don't know?" Harry asked. "Ummm…why don't we go to the hospital and see if Gin is alright?" Harry ignored him and didn't move so Ron said, "I don't know mate, and you know how George is. Let's go I wanted to see if my baby sister is alright." Everyone followed Ron, when outside they all Apparated to the hospital one by one.

When they get there Dean and Hermione was pacing back and forth. Ron walked to his fiancée and took her in his arms. Hermione was crying softly telling Ron that it's still early for her to be in labor. Dean sat and put his head in his hands not knowing what to do. Then Hermione saw Harry slumped on a sofa his face hard, she knew right away that something was up. She let go of her boyfriend's arms and went over to him. Hermione sat beside Harry but he did not looked up until she put a hand on his arm. "Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly. Harry didn't say anything but looked Hermione in the eyes when he did this Hermione looked away but Harry said, "I'm not sure if I'm alright, 'Mione. I…. what's going on? Is there something I don't know about?" Hermione was saved from answering Harry as they heard thundering footsteps and loud voices outside the hall. Then Mr. & Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina.

"Where's Ginny? Is she alright?" Mrs. Weasley inquired worriedly her husband by her side holding her hand. "She's alright mum. The Healer is with her they haven't told us anything yet." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Excuse me!" The Healer said and all eyes turned on her. "-right, well. I just want to let everyone know that Ms. Weasley is fine but, we need to get the baby out now. She asked for Harry. Is Harry Potter here?" Harry stood up stunned at what the Healer said, why would Ginny asked for him and not Dean? He thought as he approached the Healer.

"I'm Harry"

"Right. Let's go then Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley if you could come with us as well. Thank you," The Healer said and walked back to the door marked 'Private" Harry followed the two women without glancing back at everyone.

A/N: Alright please tell me: bad, good, in-between? R/R! Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11:

Harry followed the two women along a wide and brightly lit corridor. His mind was buzzing with so many questions that he has no answer. Why would Ginny ask for him instead of Dean her boyfriend? Was there something he didn't know? That was obvious; he had to wait until he could ask Ginny. The Healer meanwhile stopped in front of a red door marked 'Room 1' and entered, Mrs. Weasley followed and Harry almost ran into her if he didn't look up in time.

He hesitated outside the door and could not decide if he would enter or turn around and leave when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He saw at least four people inside the room including the Healer that called them and she was talking to an elderly gentleman who had a kind face but his face was etched with worry. They both looked up at the object hovering on top of Ginny's stomach and then Healer Wright whispered quietly to the other.

"Victor we need to get the baby out soon or both of them will not make it. She shouldn't have this baby yet, it's still early" The Healer called Victor nodded and asked the nurse to get ready. Harry who could not help but heard what was said and he approached them.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but… I wanted to know if Ginny and the baby are fine?" they both looked at him and Healer Wright introduces Harry to the one called Victor.

"Harry this is Healer Victor Macquiller, he's head of Obstetrics and specializes in difficult pregnancies he's here to help and right now we need to get moving" Healer Macquiller extended his hand and Harry took it and shook it. "It's a pleasure Mr. Potter. Don't worry we will do anything to help Miss Weasley" Harry again nodded and glanced over Ginny's bed.

He approached it and looked at Mrs. Weasley who was wiping Ginny's brows she was pale and her breathing was laborious. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. Ginny opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him but then jumped when Ginny suddenly screamed.

"Aaahhhh…please get it out…hooh-hooh-hooh!" Harry clenched his jaw so as not to scream in pain; Ginny was squeezing his hand so hard it felt like it might break. As soon as her contractions stopped she loosened her grip and relaxed.

"Sorry! I-it's just hurt so much" Ginny said when she saw Harry's expression. "Not to worry Gin. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling like crap…I wish this baby would come out soon." They looked at the Healers when the one called Victor moved his wand over her bulging belly doing some swishing and flicking.

"Right. Healer Wright if the potion is ready please administers it to Miss Weasley. Now, Miss Weasley when you feel a tingling sensation you have to let us know, that would be the signal that it's working " As her hand was shaking Harry took it and helped her put it in her mouth and as soon as she swallowed it her face scrunched up as if she just bit into a very sour lemon. Healer Wright looked at Harry and Molly and told them what they needed to do and explained what was happening he asked one of them to leave the room. Harry was about to go when Mrs. Weasley stopped him and said, "No, Harry you should stay, I'll go and tell everyone what's going on I'm sure they wanted to know especially Arthur" Harry nodded and hugged Molly, she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

Meanwhile the Weasley's, Hermione and Dean were all waiting worriedly. After awhile of pacing and sighing Hermione and Mr. Weasley were asked by Bill and Ron to sit and wait patiently. Hermione noticed that Dean was sitting in a far corner of the room his head leaning against the wall and his eyes were closed, she knew that he must be thinking and worrying. She got up walked over to him and sat beside his chair. Dean opened his eyes and saw Hermione, he gave a weak smile.

"Hi" Hermione said touching Dean's arm, "-are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm alright, just worried about Gin and the baby. I hope they're both okay. I'm glad Harry's with her." She looked at her friend and said,

"I'm sorry Dean. I…I don't know what to say. I don't even know why she asked for Harry instead of you" Dean smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It's alright Hermione, really. I'm glad she did, it's his baby after all"

"-But you're her boyfriend…I mean shouldn't you be in there?" Dean sighed and shook his head.

"No. Ginny and I already broke up. We both realized that we're not meant to be. She loves Harry and I found someone" Hermione stared at him; she could not believe that they've broken up. Then she remembered earlier this evening at the muggle café.

"And I'm glad she asked for him and not me. I don't think I could handle watching a baby being born, you know?" They both laughed and looked up when Ron approached them and sat beside Hermione.

"You okay mate?" Dean nodded and they all fell silent. The clock was ticking and everyone was getting restless and sleepy, when they heard the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in looking tired and worried. At once Arthur was on his feet and gathered his wife in his arms.

"How's Ginny Molly? Is everything alright?" Molly nodded and Mr. Weasley helped her on a sofa. Everyone gathered around her waiting for some news.

"Ginny's alright but, the baby needs to come out soon or both of them would not make it. The baby's heartbeat is weak and Ginny's having some complications the Healer called it 'placenta praevia'" Arthur soothes his wife and everyone was silent at this information.

Meanwhile Harry and everyone were waiting for the potion to take effect. He was stroking Ginny's head gently and just holding her hand, whispering encouraging words to her. She was looking really pale and her breathing was really not sounding good. Without any warning she squeezes Harry's hand again screamed, "aahh….it's coming….aahh…aahhh!"

"Miss Weasley can you feel tingling sensation?" When Ginny nodded the Healer said that it's time and the potion is working. Both Healers positioned themselves and asked the nurse to be ready. After a minute or two they heard a tiny cry and the Healer lifted a tiny bloody baby and handed it to the nurse. After the nurse cleaned the baby Healer Wright examined him and when he was satisfied that the baby was fine she swaddled him in a baby blanket and handed the baby to Ginny.

"Hi sweetheart, mummy's been waiting for you. I love you Jamie" Harry peered at the baby and was surprised to see that the baby's head has full of dark hair like his own, and when it opened his eyes he saw the color of chocolate brown like his mother. The nurse took the baby back and told them that he needed to be in hi special bed called incubator she explained that although he was healthy the Healers needed to keep an eye on him. When the nurse saw the worried look on Ginny's face she assured her that everything would be alright, Ginny nodded in understanding and closed her eyes.

Harry sat down heavily on a sofa near the bed, not believing what he just saw and what he was feeling. The baby was definitely not Dean's, Harry's mind was again filled with so much questions. He was deep in thought until the nurse tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he was alright. Harry looked up and said yes. The nurse told him that they would transfer Ginny to another room with the baby and if he wanted to go with them, without saying anything he got up and walked beside Ginny's bed.

She was sleeping peacefully and Harry didn't have a heart to wake her up. She looked so exhausted and still looking pale. She opened her eyes and found Harry's emerald green eyes staring at her. She smiled and tried to say something but, Harry stopped her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a thousand bludgers" she answered then continued, "-listen Harry. I wanted to tell you something, I would have told you sooner but, I got scared." Harry's head was down the whole time, not looking at her.

"Harry the baby was yours. James is your son. I am sorry, I haven't told you sooner…I…I wanted to believe me but, I don't want to disturb your life. You have your own life now, you have a girlfriend that you love and I don't want to be the cause of your misunderstanding. I know that if I tell…" at this point she Harry interrupted her.

"If you tell me what? What do you think I would do Ginny?" Ginny started crying softly, the first time Harry really saw her cry.

"I'm sorry…."

"Why Gin? Why haven't you told me before…before we got to this point?"

"I told you. I wanted to but, you have someone and I don't know what you would think if you…."

"What would I think if I found out? I would do my damndest to fight for you. Blimey Gin, you also have Dean. You obviously have your own life too but, I would have loved to know that…that I'm going to be a father!" Harry said crying. They heard footsteps outside the door and a nurse came in.

"What is going on here? Miss Weasley you should be resting. Mr. Potter I suggest to please not aggravate our patients" said the nurse looking sternly at Harry and left the room. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then looked at Ginny and turned towards the door.

"Harry! Where are you going? Please don't go. I'm sorry!" Harry never looked back, he opened the door and left. Ginny was left crying. When she heard knocks on the door she pretended that she was sleeping. She didn't want to face her family yet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached the bed followed by her brothers and Hermione, Angelina and Fleur. They saw that she was sleeping and was worried when Harry wasn't in a room with her.

"Blimey! Do you think Ginny told him?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily and nodded that she might have and Harry was probably in the Neo-Natal Unit looking at his son. Ms. Weasley was not wrong Harry was looking at his son through the glass and the pride and love he suddenly felt for this tiny human being was indescribable. He grew up without knowing love from the only family he had and promised that his son would not go through the same thing. Harry didn't realize he was crying until a pair of hand tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he wanted to hold the baby? It was the same nurse that assisted in Ginny's delivery and he nodded his head. She asked him to follow her. When they rounded the corner she opened a door to big room with lots of baby bassinets some are hooked on devices. Babies cries are everywhere and beeping sounds can be heard from those devices.

The nurse stopped in front of a bassinet near the window and nodded Harry to come closer. Harry did and peered in. The baby was sleeping but it opened its eyes when Harry touched its tiny hand. The baby grabbed his finger tightly and would not let go. Harry looked up at the nurse as if asking for help. She took the baby in one sweeping motion and handed him to Harry, Harry hesitated until the nurse told him that it's alright.

"It's okay Mr. Potter. Although babies are delicate, they could be tough too, just make sure you hold him like a football and make sure that his back and head are supported like this." The nurse demonstrated to Harry how to hold the baby properly. When he was comfortable the nurse asked him to sit in a soft rocking chair. Harry obeyed and pretty soon he was staring at his son, cooing to him until the baby started crying. Harry looked around for help but no nurses are available, the baby's wail is getting louder when a kind and gentle voice spoke from somewhere.

"Mr. Potter, the baby's bottle is beside his bassinet you might want to try that. He's probably hungry by now. Just say the baby's name and summon it, it will come to you. Good luck." Harry's mouth opened in surprise, thinking; how in Merlin's pants am going to feed him? So he did what he was told.

"Accio baby James' bottle" the bottle zoomed at him and he caught it like he was catching a snitch. He smiled to himself and gave the bottle to his son and the baby sucked it hungrily while looking at is father. Harry had no idea that a pair of eyes was watching him, smiling sadly while he rocked his son to sleep.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and to all the ones that put this story on their 'story alert. Sorry again for the cliffy. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12:

Harry had no idea that a pair of eyes was watching him, smiling sadly while he rocked his son to sleep. Mrs. Weasley turned around and left, she knew he would make a good husband for her daughter and a good father it is now up to her to make it happen.

Harry stared at the sleeping baby in his arms he had no idea that he could love another human being like the love he felt now for his son. He grew up not knowing what really love until he met Ginny or for that matter the Weasley's and Hermione he loved them all but the love for his son that he now feels was indescribable. He wanted to have a family of his own and now that it's only a grasp away he does know not what to do.

Ginny obviously did not trust him and does not love him anymore why else would she not tell him about their son? Would he fight for her? for them? Of course he would, for his son. But would he betray his friend Dean and woe Ginny again just because they have a baby together? Harry could not think straight, he rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was already half past one in the morning. He stood up gently so as not to wake his sleeping son.

Harry kissed the baby and put him gently down on his bassinet and he made sure that everything was tuck in properly when he was satisfied he turned around and saw a nurse on duty and waved at her. Harry opened the door and left feeling happy but at the same time sad. He past by closed doors and some halfway open with bright lights and some with soft glow emitting from inside. He walked fast, his head bent down. He decided to go back to the Burrow to get some sleep and rest and maybe he could think clearly of what he would do after a good night's rest.

Harry stumbled slightly when he hit the ground he never really like apparating; he thought to himself he'd rather take his broom and fly, he missed flying. As he rounded at the paddock where the apparition point was he saw that the house was completely dark. Harry opened the back door and entered quietly. He took out his wand and lit the lamp.

"Lumos" at once the kitchen glowed in a soft lighting. Harry took his cloak off and sat down on a kitchen chair exhaustedly, he made himself a cup of tea and sipped it slowly as he looked over at the enchanted clock on the wall and saw all the Weasley hands pointing to 'BED' he sighed and knew that Ron and Hermione was upstairs and so was George and Angelina. When his tea got cold he walked over in the living room and lay down on the sofa, before long he fell asleep and gave off a soft snore.

Mrs. Weasley was startled when he saw Harry sleeping; she looked at the boy she grew to love as her own. She picked up the blanket that fell on the floor and covered him with it. Then she went in the kitchen to make breakfast making sure to cast a 'Muffliato' charm on the kitchen door so as not to disturb him. She was about to fry the bacons when Harry came in to the room looking very tired. "Oh. Good morning Mrs. Weasley, I didn't know you were awake. I didn't hear you" Molly turned around when she heard Harry and smiled at him.

"Good morning, dear. No worries, I cast the 'Muffliato' charm I didn't want to disturb you. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Mrs. Weasley said while handing him a cup of tea. She was worried about Harry and her daughter; she hoped that they would work things out for the sake of her grandson. Harry took the cup and mumbled his thanks. He knew Mrs. Weasley was hurting he could see it in her eyes. And he really hates it when he makes her sad or even upset, she was really the only one he considered closed to a 'mother' but, somehow he blamed her and Arthur and Ron and Hermione for not telling him. They all knew except him and he was the father.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Mrs. Weasley sat beside him and put her arm over his shoulders. "Harry…I know you're hurting and you're probably mad at everyone. I…we…that is, Arthur and I understand that what Ginny did was wrong and we told her as much. We would have told you sooner but, she asked us not to tell you and promised that she would tell you herself, we had no idea she waited this long. We're very sorry." Mrs. Weasley said she was now crying softly and Harry hugged her and buried his head on her shoulder and without any hesitation started crying himself.

"I don't know what to do Mrs. Weasley. I know I hurt her when I left and I regretted that since. I…I know you know I love her very much but, I didn't understand why she never told me. I felt like she never cared about me anymore…and" Harry could not continue anymore he was sobbing now like a baby. All Mrs. Weasley could do was to soothe him. "Sshh…! It will be alright trust me. Just remember we love you and what you and Ginny did gave us a beautiful grandson." He looked up and wiped his eyes feeling ashamed but, he always felt at ease when ever Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug like the ones she gives to her sons and Ginny.

"I…I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley" Molly took Harry's face on both her hands and said, "You don't need to apologized. Although what you and Ginny did was also wrong but, everyone makes mistakes and, like what I said before I got a beautiful grandson out of it. And speaking of grandson I would like to go to the hospital soon and see how he's doing. So, let's eat and we'll go together." Harry smiled weakly and nodded while taking a bite of his toast. When they both finished Mrs. Weasley scribbled a hurried note and then flicked her wand and the dishes started washing themselves and she put a warming charm on the food and left it on the stove.

Harry took his cloak and helped Mrs. Weasley on hers and both took the green powder on the Floo jar and they were off. They landed at the fireplace at the nursing station; they both wiped the soot off their cloaks and approached the nurse on duty. "Hello" Mrs. Weasley greeted. The nurse looked up and smiled politely, "Yes. Can I help you?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and proceeded to talk when the nurse interrupted her. "Oh, good morning Mr. Potter and…?" "-good morning. It's Mrs. Weasley" answered Molly smiling. "Oh, yes. I presume you're here for Miss Weasley?" "Yes, we are. How is she doing?" Harry didn't say anything except when the nurse greeted him before turning to Mrs. Weasley.

"She's okay. She still needs to stay for a day because of the complications from the delivery. You may go and see her now." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and knew that he does not desire to see her yet, so she said to him.

"It's okay Harry. I'll go see her, go and see your son I'll be right there after I see her. It'll be alright." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Harry nodded and walked at the other end of the hall. He stopped at the door marked 'Neonatal Unit' and smiled widely he was excited to see his son. He knocked and heard a soft voice, 'You may come in Mr. Potter' then he heard a soft click, he turned the knob and entered.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. We didn't know you're coming this early. Give us a second and I will make sure everything's ready. He had his breakfast. Come, he is such a wonderful boy" Harry followed the nurse and smiled more widely when he peeked in his son's bassinet and saw his eyes wide open and making soft noise. "Hello there, little one. You've got a visitor" the nurse said smiling at the baby "-I'll leave you alone, Mr. Potter. Let us know if you need anything. You may carry him and rock him on the rocking chair, whatever you like just makes sure you support his neck and back when you lift him up." Harry nodded feeling nervous. Would he able to take care of him properly? He looks so tiny and fragile.

"Hi, there big guy?" Harry said picking up his son. The baby opened his eyes only for a bit then went back to sleep. Harry took the same rocking chair and started humming to his son and talking to him softly and quietly. "I'm so happy you came into my life, whatever happens to me and your mum just knows that I'll always love you and be there for you. I can't wait to teach you Quidditch." After half an hour Harry put him down and just watched him sleeping that's when Mrs. Weasley came with Ginny on a wheelchair. He looked up when he heard them approached. His face was un-readable Ginny noticed but she smiled and greeted him.

"Hi Harry" Harry nodded but said nothing, while Mrs. Weasley looked at her grandson. The baby started to wake up then cried. Ginny was startled and looked at her son she was about to wheel herself to him when Harry took the handle and helped her. She looked up at him and smiled timidly. The nurse came over and told them that the baby needs to eat and since Ginny was here she could feed him then.

Molly picked up the baby and handed him to her daughter. Ginny took him, opened her bathrobe and lifted her shirt, Harry was startled and got embarrassed when he saw a glimpsed of Ginny's breast. She put her son on her breast and right away the baby started suckling hungrily. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the nurses' station leaving Harry and Ginny by themselves.

"We haven't talked about-…" She looked up at the sudden words from Harry; she was oblivious to her surrounding she forgot that Harry was sitting on a sofa beside her wheelchair. She was calm, very strange of her actually. She was furious last night after Harry stormed out but she calmed herself for the sake of their son, she didn't know how long it would last and that would depend on Harry. She knew she was wrong but could she really do? He has a girlfriend while her boyfriend- actually ex-boyfriend told her that he found someone and could not be with her anymore. I can't say I blame him, Ginny thought.

She could feel the emotions bubbling within her and refused to cry but her throat constrict and tears are forming in her eyes. So she looked down at the baby in her arms and asked, "What do you want to talk about? I mean…it was pretty clear to me last night that you hate me and…" "Ginny…I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to storm out like that it's just…I was hurt and confused and…and I don't know"

"You want to talk about…about our son? How are we going to raise him? Don't worry Harry if you think Jamie and I would be the cause of you and Stephanie's misunderstanding after you tell her you're…" Ginny didn't finish her sentence when Harry suddenly stood up and paced the floor looking at the nurse's station to make sure that no one's looking at their direction.

"Ginny. I would like to be in our son's life. I made a mistake too but, I don't know if…if we would be able to work things out between us. I guess it'll take time. The important thing is this little angel. I would like to start new again…so friends?" said Harry looking down at his son and stroking his hair, who was now sleeping peacefully having had food in his mother's arms, Harry kissed her cheeks and kissed him back.

"Friends," said Ginny then added, "And I am really sorry for holding back and not telling you sooner. By the way, I don't know if you agree with the name that I picked for our son. I want to name him after your dad and my dad, would that be alright?" Harry smiled and said, "That's brilliant! So we would call him James Arthur Potter, then? Jamie for short" Ginny nodded and smiled, at least he was not angry anymore she thought to herself.

"Yes. That would be his name. Harry…I…we could do this parenting thing, right?" He nodded. "Definitely" Mrs. Weasley, then came over and took her grandson from Ginny and said, "The nurse said that the healer will be over in a few minutes to check you on you dear. Then we could ask her if you're ready to come home with us." After she said this she put the baby down and they all left the room.

Ginny was resting when the rest of the Weasley's came over. The room became loud, congratulating the new parents, there were lots of hooting from the boys and sighing from the girls until the one of the nurse came in and told them that there are too many of them in the room and that some of them should wait outside. Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, George and Angelina, and Charlie all went outside leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Hermione inside.

"Congratulations, mate! I hope you're not too mad at everyone. We tried to convince her to tell you as soon as we found out but…you know her. She threatened us with her Bat-bogey hex and told us that she found a spell that those bogies would chase you for a week…who would want that?" Harry was laughing at the look on his best mate's face. "Ronald it wasn't really your place to tell anyways. I thought you said you would do something to Harry when you get a hold of him?" Hermione said smirking; Harry changed the subject and asked the two if they are ready to jump off the cliff? The healer came talked to them and informed them that Ginny should be able to go home tomorrow but, baby Jamie would have to stay for at least another day or two.

"We will pick you up early sweetheart, alright?" Mrs. Weasley said kissing her daughter's head. Mr. Weasley did the same and asked if Ron, Harry and Hermione would be staying for a bit the trio nodded their heads and the older couple left after they checked in on their grandson.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Hermione was nervous and fidgety. She was waiting for this day to come and now that it's finally here she doesn't know if she would want to go ahead with this what if Ron doesn't really love her? After all those years, eleven years to the day, they've been best friends for eight years, they dated for three and now it's finally here she will marry the man…the only one she ever loved since she found out her true feelings for her on their fourth year at Hogwarts. I seems a long time ago. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"May I come in" asked Ginny, peeking her head in. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Come on in. This is your room, you don't need to ask," Hermione invited her in and saw that she was carrying her son with her.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked, putting the baby down on his crib, and then helping Hermione with her hair.

"Sit. I'll style your hair" Hermione obeyed and asked her almost sister-in-law how's everything with Harry.

"We talked; we're at least civil to each other. He asked me if Dean would be coming I reminded him that he's one of the groomsmen so of course he would be here. I don't know why he wants to know" Ginny sighed and continued fixing her friend's hair.

"Well, you know Harry. I'm sure he just wants t talk to him"

"I supposed. Do you like it?" Ginny asked after she finished. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Her hair was now tamed not bushy, Ginny straightened it with magic, she pulled half of it in a simple twist and soft tendrils were framing her face. She smiled and hugged her best friend and then asked, "Ginny, can I ask you something? Please don't laugh" Ginny frowned at the sudden sadness in her friend's tone.

"Do you think Ron really loves me?" Ginny smiled and assured her that her brother loves her very much and it just so happen that it took him long enough to realized it because, "-sometimes he could be thick and a great prat. Sometimes he hides his true feelings by being aggressive or by making joke.

"Hermione, my brother loves you very much and on behalf of our family we are happy that he found you and that you chose him. You're both lucky, you complimented each other. I know you do love my brother too, and I'm really glad that you guys are getting married today. Now, stop getting sad, smile and be happy your mum and mum will be up soon." Hermione hugged her and she hugged her back in return. "Thank you" "Hey what are sisters for," they were laughing when Molly and Hermione's mum came in.

Hermione was wearing a simple a-line but elegant wedding gown with spaghetti straps, and simple beadings on the bodice, her veil was long at the back and the front was half way framing her beautiful face. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were both crying and told her that she was beautiful. There was a knock on the door and Harry asked if he could come in.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised. Harry smiled at her and saw how pretty she was in her own dress, if there was no one in the room he would have kissed her then he remembered why he was here when Mrs. Weasley asked what does he wants. Harry's eyes left Ginny's and he could feel his cheeks burning. Ginny noticed and smiled.

"Oh. Ron keeps asking if everything is alright and if Hermione still wants to marry him. You look very beautiful by the way. So what should I tell him?"

"Tell him to keep breathing and that Hermione still wants to marry him. And tell him he's lucky she still does, that's from me by the way," Ginny smiled wickedly and winked at Harry.

"Okay. You look very pretty too" then he turned and left.

Mr. Granger came in and told them that it's time. Ginny kissed her, scooped her son, went downstairs and handed him to Penelope. The wedding will be held in the Burrow garden just like Bill and Fleur's. When she stepped outside the back was full of their friends and families. Her eyes scanned the crowed to look for Harry when someone took her hand.

"Ready?" she turned and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Yes." There was a sudden hush and the music came on. Harry and Ginny took their place and started marching, followed by the bridegrooms and bridesmaids. Harry smiled at Ron and squeezed his shoulder. When they were standing in their position the wedding march came on and everyone stood up and turned to see Hermione walking down the aisle with her father big smile on her face.

A/N: ok, this is it for this chapter. Please let me know if you like it. Thanks to all who reviewed and to all who read my story. Next chapter would be Ron and Hermione's wedding vows.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13:

Hermione walked down the aisle in her father's arms a big smile plastered on her face. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger reduced to tears when they saw her. Molly looked at her youngest son with so much pride, and happiness in his freckled face. As soon as he saw her walked down the aisle he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Harry turned his head, peered at his best mate and squeezed his shoulder, to which the other returned with a nod.

Why would she choose him? Ron thought. She could have had someone who has lots of money and popular like Victor Krum; because you great prat she loves you and always will, he answered himself.

The Priest then spoke. His voice was magically magnified so that everyone could hear him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to witness the solemn vows of Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Whoever wants these two not to get married please speak now or forever hold your peace" Everyone waited but, no one said anything except tiny squirms from the kids in the audience.

"Now, who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest.

"Her mother and I." Mr. Granger said, kissing his daughter on the cheek and taking Ron's hand and shaking them and finally placing them on his daughter's hand. He turned and sat beside his wife, who was dabbing at her eyes.

Hermione and Ron faced each other and looked at each other's eyes with full of love. Hermione's was tearing while Ron's face was bright red. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will recite their own vows. Please go ahead Miss Granger." She nodded and smiled, took a deep breath and started.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Ronald Billius Weasley to be my husband. You are my best friend, loving of what I know of you and trusting you. I want to grow old with you and to get to know you more each day and to fall in love with you a little more every day. We argue a lot but, to me that's the best part of our relationship and that whatever storm we face, we would face it together…" Hermione stopped to compose herself, "-You are my life and I promise to love you always and forever."

Everyone in the crowd has teary eyes and they all turned and focused on Ron. Ron cleared his throat and look at his bride.

"Hermione, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give my self to you in sacrament of marriage. I promise to take care of you, to inspire you and to laugh with you in times of joy and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I will promise to listen to you with compassion and understanding and to speak to you with encouragement. I will be faithful and I will love you always and forever." Everyone clapped and cheered. When the clapping died down the priest asked Hermione to repeat after him. He asked for the ring and Ginny handed her a simple white gold band.

"Now, please repeat after me. Ronald…"

"Ronald, please take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity, until death do us part," said Hermione choking back her tears. It's now Ron's turn and he was as nervous as ever. Harry handed him the ring a simple white gold band just like Ron's but, hers was trimmed with tiny diamonds around it.

"Hermione, please take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity, until death do us part." The priest took both their hands and flicked his wand, tiny sparks emitted from it and a faint gold light loop around their fingers just for a second binding them as husband and wife.

"And now, you may kiss your bride" The priest said smiling. Ron looked at everyone and smiled widely. He cupped Hermione's face and kissed her tenderly. George, Charlie and Lee hooted loudly until they broke apart.

"Now, everyone, I am honored to introduced you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley. Congratulations!" Everyone clapped and started congratulating the couple. They had pictures taken, then the party moved to a huge tent to eat and be merry.

The food was delicious and the music was a mix of wizard's songs and muggle songs that Hermione chose for this special day. They danced their first dance and after the second song everyone joined them on the floor. Harry was looking for Ginny when he spotted her sitting in a corner feeding their son. He smiled and walked over to her but, stopped when Luna and Hannah crowded over her and the baby. He sighed and turned to get a drink but then he spotted Dean who had just sat down not far from Ginny's table. Harry walked over to him a determined look on his face.

When he past by their table Ginny looked up and saw that he was headed to where Dean was sitting. She exhaled and was nervous of what would happen, she noticed that Harry's jaw was set and she doesn't like the look on his face. She waited and if he caused trouble which she doubt she would give both of them a piece of her mind.

"Hi" Dean turned and when he saw who it was he smiled and greeted Harry. "-may I sit down?" Harry asked.

"Of course. How are you Harry? I'm sorry I haven't…" Dean didn't finish for Harry put his hand up and interrupted him. "No. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry. I…I was a prat when I left her and you picked up the pieces. I was mad when I found out that you two were together again. I could not bring myself to forgive you when I saw her pregnant, I didn't know that I'm the prat that got her pregnant and I didn't know what to do when I found out I got mad at her and everyone, then I realized what right do I have to be mad when I'm the one who left?…No- please listen" Harry said when Dean started to talk, "She loves you" said Dean.

"I don't know, mate. I screwed up big time, I don't know if she would even take me back. I just want to thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't," Harry said his voice shaking from emotion. Dean squeezed his shoulder to let him know that it was alright. In the distance Ginny was watching them.

"You should talk to her you know? She still loves you, she never stops actually even when we're together. I know there would come a time if we stay together that she would go back to you and I understand that. You have something that we…her former suitors don't and that's her heart you have it Harry, I don't think she could ever give it to anyone else. And don't feel bad" Dean smiled, "-I met someone that I really care about and love and she loves me back. Ginny and I would always be friends; she really was a special girl and she loves you and I know you still love her." Dean pushed Harry playfully and said, "Look mate she's looking over here. Why don't you ask her to dance?" Harry nodded and stood up.

"Thanks…I…uhm well enjoy the rest of the party" Harry said awkwardly offering his hand for Dean to shake. He walked over to Ginny's table with a smile on his face. Dean stood up and walked over to where Neville and some of their friends.

"Hi, ladies. Would you mind watching Jamie?" Harry asked to which the three witches looked at him eyebrows rose. They looked at one another and asked why in unison.

"I would like to ask Ginny to dance with me. Is that alright?" he looked at her and asked then he offered his hand for her to take. Ginny took it and stood up, Ginny looking back at her friends who are now giggling; they made their way to the dance floor. Ron and Hermione saw them and joined. "Hey guys, enjoying the party?" asked Ron. They nodded and started swaying to the beat. It was a slow song Harry hesitated but for only a second then he pulled Ginny with him closer.

They were dancing for a bit when Harry asked if Ginny wanted to take a small walk outside. She agreed and both walked out of the tent and walked slowly, they rounded the bend and they came across the small pond where a birch was standing, it was far enough from the reverie and quiet enough to hear each other's whispers.

Harry took his wand out and flicked it, a blanket and two small cushions materialized in front of them. Harry spread it and helped Ginny to sit. They were both leaning quietly on the tree when Ginny sighed heavily. "Okay, Harry. What is it that you want?"

"I just want to say thank you. I know I'm not an easy person to be around this past few weeks. I just want to let you know that I'm always here for you and Jamie, anything you need and he needs I will provide. I….err… I added your name to my vault at Gringotts so that you could access it anytime, please…just let me do this. It's not that I have to, it's what I want and I'm sorry if I didn't consult you first. I'm telling you now because the goblin wants to see the both of us so that you could sign your name for your own protection and Jamie's." Ginny's mouth was wide open and she was obviously shocked at what Harry just told her.

"What did you have to do that for? I mean, I know you said you wanted to but, why? I still have my salary from the Harpies and if you to get something for Jamie you could do that without you getting me an access to your Gringotts vault. I'm very grateful Harry but, you should have asked me first" Harry sighed and nodded in defeat, seeing that Ginny was upset.

"I know I should have asked first and I'm sorry for upsetting you but, Kingsley and McKinnon talked to me the other day about a possible assignment abroad…" Harry saw the look on Ginny's face and added hurriedly, "-no, please listen. I told him that I would have to ask you first. They want my answer by next week, this should have been Ron's and Grant's assignment but since Ron is on his way to his honeymoon they both asked me" Ginny was looking at him puzzled. Why would Harry want to ask her first? Shouldn't he be asking his girlfriend? Ginny thought. So she voiced what she wants to say.

"Harry, why do you have to ask me first? It's your decision and if you wanted to go…I mean I can't say no would I? Besides you should ask Stephanie and not me. I know we have a son together and we're friends and all but, I don't understand" Harry laced his fingers through Ginny. She was a little startled at the gesture but said nothing. It felt good, Harry's hands on her, she closed her eyes and was startled when she heard her mum's voice followed by a baby's wail. Harry stood up abruptly pulling Ginny not too gently on her feet.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Oh, hi Harry dear. Jamie I think is hungry. Just want to let you know" Mrs. Weasley said a small smile playing on her lips. Harry and Ginny looked at one another and both felt suddenly shy.

"So, would you consider my plan? And should I accept the offer?" Ginny nodded and said, "Sure. We could go to the bank next week when you go to the Ministry and tell them of your decision. Let's go upstairs and see our little monkey before he wakes up the whole Wizarding world" they walked back to the house laughing and saw that the party is dwindling down. They said bye to the few friends that were leaving and told Ron and Hermione that they would come back down after the put Jamie down for bed."

Ginny always get a little excited every time she stepped into the Wizard Bank. It's not just intimidating as is opulent; she loves all the gold trimmings all around it. A goblin greeted them at the door and asked them to follow him. They stopped at one of the magnificent door and when the goblin opened the room was huge with a sitting area and Silverbreath was sitting on a huge desk, papers all around but they are all neatly piled. He looked up and said,

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Come on in, let me just finish this and I would be with you. Grundel do serve Mr. Potter and his guest tea, then you may go afterwards" The goblin Grundel nodded and left after a few minutes he returned with a tray of hot tea pot and scones. Ginny served herself and Harry teas and waited for the goblin to finish. They were waiting for a few minutes when the goblin walked over to them.

"Now. Mr. Potter I read your request and I think we could do it. I just want Miss Weasley to make sure that she agreed to them and we need her signature, in case there was a forgery we have to make sure that it is her signature and not some impostors. With your status Mr. Potter there would be a lot of you know…lets just say women who want to be with you and maybe wants your wealth as well. I am glad that you chose her; I respect her brother and her whole family. Now, here are the papers you can look over them and let me know if it is satisfactory" Ginny and Harry took the documents and read everything. Ginny gasped a little when she read that Harry was even wealthier than the Malfoys and she was even surprised and shocked that everything would be left to her and their son if something happened to him and if something happen to her, her parents and Ron and Hermione would be the ones taking over.

She would have absolute control of the Potter wealth. She hyperventilated and Harry looked at her concerned. "Ginny are you okay?" She looked at him and said, "Harry, all this are going to be mine if something happen to you? I don't think….oh, I don't know"

"So you're not in agreement?" Silverbreath asked.

"It's not that I' not in agreement it's just…why Harry?"

"I'll leave you two to discuss them. I'll be right back"

"I want to leave you and Jamie everything if only if something happens to me. But, otherwise we…the two of us have control of everything. You have as much right as I do when it comes to making decisions regarding galleons. Please, Ginny I want you to accept it. I…I…" Harry stammered and Ginny was looking puzzled every tick of the clock.

"What is it Harry? You what?" Ginny asked now looking really worried for Harry's face gone pale and his hands were shaking.

"I…I love you Ginny. I know this is not the place or the time but, I still love you" Harry said.

Ginny's face felt hot and she knew she was blushing. Did Harry say he loves her? Then he felt Harry's lips on her lips. It was a tender kiss and both got a little shy.

"So, what do you say?"

"I…alright" as soon as she uttered the word the goblin re-appear. They both signed the agreement and left.

They were walking Diagon Alley when Harry suddenly stopped. Ginny asked what it is. Harry took her hand and told her that he planned to ask George to be Jamie's godfather.

"Do you think he would agree?"

"I think he would love it. Why not Ron though? He's your best mate don't you think he would mind?"

"No. At least I don't think so. There's only one way to find out is there?"

A/N: alright, let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks to all my readers, you guys are awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14:

Ginny shrugged as Harry pulled her on the way to George's store looking really excited and happy. When they got at the store it was packed and busy, they spotted Angelina with a customer and they weaved through the crowds until they were standing behind the cashier. Angelina finished up with her customer and asked one of the helper to replace her.

"Hey, guys. How are you and what are you two doing here?" Angelina greeted and kissed both of them.

"We're looking for George is he around?" Harry asked scanning the room. He could not believe it, the store was now huge and prosperous he was right to give them the galleons he won at Triwizard Tournament. They did a very good job of making the profit doubled, only if Fred lived; then he stopped himself at the thought of where it was headed.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his office. He was getting the paperwork's ready for the branch he was planning on opening in Dublin. Come on let's interrupt him; he's been there for quiet some time. We'll have tea." They all went upstairs after Angelina asked the girl named Ashley to look after the store until she comes back; the girl nodded and placed herself in front of one of the empty cashiers.

They knocked at the door and after a brief wait, they heard a faint 'come in'. When Angelina opened the door they were greeted by a really foul smelling smoked and George was standing in the middle of the room covered in brown substance.

"Ugh…what is that smell? And why are you covered in goo?" his wife asked him.

"Ugh…!" moaned Harry and Ginny covering their noses and making a gagging sound. Before they could say anything else, George flicked his wand and smoke and smelled vanished at the same time.

"Well…that should take care of it." Said George stashing his wand in his robe but, then Angelina did a scourgifying charm on him for he was still covered in goo.

"Oh…thank you my, love."

"Now, that's everything is settled. Let's sit" He motioned them in a small sitting area and Angelina poured tea for everyone. Harry and Ginny looked at one another then Harry cleared his throat.

"You must be wondering why we're here" Harry said.

"Well, it's unusual that our benefactor comes here together with my sister. So, it must be important." George answered grinning wickedly.

"It's important" said Harry and Ginny in unison. George and Angelina's brows furrowed and they looked at one another then look back at Harry and Ginny.

"Well…we…as in Ginny and I wanted to ask you if you would like to be Jamie's godfather?" George looked at them smiled spreading across his face. Then he whoop and pumped his fist in the air, clapped harry on the shoulder and kissed his little sister, Angelina was smiling and hugged her sister-in-law and her husband and then Harry.

"Wow…of course, it would be an honor. Imagine the things I could teach him and Fred…uhm, you know stuff" he said wickedly. Harry laughed at the look on his friends face when Ginny glared at him and his wife playfully smacks him on the arm.

"Congratulations, love" said Angelina, then she stopped and remembered why Harry and Ginny didn't ask Ron to be the godfather, after Ron is Harry's best mate. They started talking about the christening and when it would be, and then Angelina voiced her concern about her sister-in-law's choice and Harry's choice.

"It would be fine. As soon as Ron and Hermione come back from their honeymoon I would tell them. I'm sure they'll both understand," Harry said, praying that his friend would really understand. After their talked before he left for his honeymoon he knew he would understand. All he had to do now is talk to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and it would be better if he could tell George now too.

"By the way could I speak to you privately George?" Harry asked hoping that Ginny and Angelina would not ask any questions. "Sure" answered George. Both women got up to head downstairs. "Gin, could you please wait for me downstairs? I'd like to ask your opinion on something after I talk to George here"

"Okay. I'll help downstairs. Bye George" Ginny said waving goodbye at her brother. When he knew the women are out of earshot Harry put a Muffliato charm on the door just in case. He would not want anyone hearing what he was about to ell George. Meanwhile George was looking at him curiously his eyebrow rose.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, I don't want anyone to hear what I wanted to ask you or for that matter I don't want anything coming out of this room until I am absolutely sure of the answer" Harry said facing George. "Let's sit" he added and headed back to the sofa and sat down.

"Okay Potter, my curiosity is really peaked what is it?"

"Well…I…err…I already talked to Ron before they left so since I'm here and…I uhm…you're here I would like to ask you I mean I would like to tell you that I'm planning to propose to Ginny after…oh, please stop laughing!" Harry said looking nervous and uncertain.

"I'm sorry mate. Now do…go…on" said George slowly trying not to laugh again.

"Okay. Like I said, Ron and I already talked about it. But, I can't do it until after I come back from the assignment that Kingsley and McKinnon gave me. I just want to let you know, you know since you're Jamie's godfather I want you to keep an eye on them for me while I'm gone. I know she can take care of her and your family won't let anything happen to them but, since Ron is not here I would like to ask you." George peered at his friend and saw how sincere and determined his look. He knew his sister would be happy if he did propose, it's the first time he really saw her happy and smiling more often since Harry came back and then when she found out she was pregnant the fire in her eyes that dimmed when he left came back. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"Of course I'll keep an eye on them. And I'm glad you're doing the right thing, you know making 'an honest woman of her' dad and mum would be ecstatic if you haven't told them yet" Harry smiled and shook George's offered hand. The latter pulled him closed for a hug.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I wanted to surprise her. So, make sure she won't suspect a thing. I saw a new jewelry store two doors down. I would like to pick her, her ring, I'll bring her of course…don't worry she would not suspect it was for her. I haven't told her yet that Stephanie and I broke up a long time ago"

"Oho…Harry, you're a devil but, I like that. I wouldn't want to be in your position though when you tell her. She still thinks you are still an attached man. Alright let's go down, whilst they suspect something if we stay here for too long." They both went downstairs. Harry saw Ginny looking at a fuzzy little thing in a corner, he smiled and approached her.

"Hey, ready to go?" she turned and saw Harry looking down at the thing she was holding.

"Sure. Are you all done?" Ginny asked, while walking to where Angelina is, she said goodbye and followed Harry outside.

"Would you mind if we go to that store?" Harry asked pointing at the jewelry store. She glanced at him and nodded, she didn't say anything for she suspect that Harry probably needs her opinion about something. The door gave a soft chime when they entered.

"Hello?" Harry called and walked in holding Ginny's hand. A nicely dress gentleman came in from the backdoor and greeted them.

"Bonjour!" the man greeted. "Hello. We would like to look at the rings" Harry said smiling.

"Oui. Certainly, Monsieur..?" "Harry. Harry Potter"

"Monsieur Potter? Delighted to meet you and this Mademoiselle is?"

"Ginny Weasley, How do you do?" Ginny replied extending her hand. The owner took it and kissed it.

"Très bien, merci. Mon nom est Jean Philippe. Come… come we 'ave many selections. I'll show you the most populaires" Jean ushered them at the farthest corner of the room and he opened the glass case and pulled out a velvet cloth with five rings set on top. Ginny gasped for they're all look expensive and exquisites. Harry's girlfriend is very lucky not just because he could give her anything but, he was one of the most honest and kind person she has ever met. He always puts other first before himself.

"Harry this are all gorgeous"

"So they are. I was wondering if you could help me pick out a ring for this you know…special girl. I'd like to propose but it would have to be a surprise. And I would like a woman's opinion since Hermione's not here and could not help me I figured you would. I really would like your opinion, if…you know you could pick your own which one of these you would pick" Harry asked nervously but tried not to show them he could not let her know that it is for her. Ginny examined each and everyone, they are all beautiful but there is one that she could not keep her eyes off.

Harry watched her most intently, pretending to look at all of them. He could see all emotions playing on her beautiful face. The most obvious one was sadness. He scolded himself for doing this to her but, if he would like to surprise her and to make sure she gets the ring she wants then so be it.

Ginny was fingering the one that she really loves. Too bad it's not for her; it's for that…that hag. She willed herself not to think of her, if it's her that Harry chose, and then it would be fine as long as he would not bring her here to see their son. She was startled when Harry said something.

"Is that you would like to have? I…mean if you have a choice" Harry stumbled at his words.

"Yes. This is very nice. Could you please tell us what kind of cut and setting this is?" Ginny asked the proprietor.

"This is our most popular cut. It is called Petite Cathedral Pave Diamond, its 18k white gold platinum, round cut with fourteen diamonds. If you want we could do it as a princess cut, pear or oval. Whatever suits you my dear" Jean said looking at Harry then at Ginny.

"Well…what do you think Gin?"

"Everything's beautiful but, if you would give her an engagement ring I would choose this"

"Could you maybe…try it on? See how it looks?" Ginny stared at Harry. Doesn't he realize that this makes her realized what she had lost and it hurts her very much? But she didn't say anything so she tried it on and it looked really nice on her finger she hurriedly took it off and tried not to cry so she turned around hurriedly and told Harry that she would wait for him outside. When she was gone Harry told the owner that the ring is for her and that he would like to surprise her. The man smiled kindly and wrapped the small box, congratulating Harry and telling him that he could make a wedding band that matches her ring. Harry told him that they would come back for those bands.

Harry saw Ginny sitting at one of the bench waiting patiently for him. When she saw him she smiled but, it didn't quiet reached her eyes. He sighed and smiled back at her. They then walked at the apparition point and apparated back at the Burrow. They went inside and Ginny could not wait to hold her son, she needed to hold him right now or she would breakdown from heartache.

"Hi mum. Is Jamie alright?"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" Harry greeted her and sat at the kitchen chair.

"Hello, dear. He's sleeping upstairs; he would wake up soon for his next feeding. That boy eats a lot. How was your day?" Molly asked and noticed her daughter was quiet, a bit unusual for her.

"I'll go upstairs and check on him"

"Alright. Dinner would be ready in an hour" Ginny walked past Harry and thundered upstairs. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry questioningly.

"Err…could I speak to you and Mr. Weasley later?" Harry asked then looked at the clock Mr. Weasley's hand was on 'traveling'.

"Alright. Arthur should be home soon. Oh…here he comes" A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley opened the kitchen door and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Hi Harry"

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Err…I know you just got home but, I would like to ask you something. I'd rather do it now before Ginny gets down" The older couple looked at one another and then at Harry. Molly took her husband's cloak and they both sat down on the kitchen table facing Harry, they noticed that he got pale and look really nervous.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Well..I…I…uhm…I would like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter. I just want to let you know before Kingsley sends me on an assignment. I would like to do it when I come back and when Ron and Hermione comes back from their honeymoon. We got the ring today but, she had no idea it was for her and I would like it to remain like that. I would like to surprise her"

Mrs. Weasley started crying and then she got up and gave Harry a bone crushing hug, while Mr. Weasley was misty eyed and speechless, he took the boy from his wife's grasp and hugged him as well. That's when Ginny came down and saw her mum crying and her dad choked up.

"What's going on here? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked a little panicked. They all shook their heads and Harry walked over to her and took their son from her arms.

A/N: sorry for the cliffy here. I'm putting my little ones to sleep. Please don't forget to review and I apologized if there are mis-spelled words.


	15. Chapter 15

*Sorry for not updating soon what with the Christmas holidays and all, family visits here, running around everywhere…. ***sigh*** Well…now that it's over I'm back and hopefully my dear faithful readers did not forget me. Enough with my blabbing and on with the story. Happy New Year to all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15:

"What's going on here? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked a little panicked; she doesn't like it when her parents and Harry had a little talk together it usually means not good or vise versa. She looked hard at Harry and then at her parents. Maybe he told them that he's going to propose to her girlfriend, Ginny sighed and walked in the kitchen when Harry took their son from her arms.

"Do you mind if I spend a little bit of time with Jamie before dinner?" asked Harry. "No. Go ahead, I'll help mum with dinner. He's already fed so he won't make a fuss" Ginny said, Harry smiled and turned and walked in the living room leaving the three Weasley's behind. Ginny walked to the cabinet where she took an apron and fastened it in front of her. She opened the drawer and took a big bowl for the potatoes. "Mum do you want me to peel these potatoes?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes dear. I'll check on the roast and see if it's nearly done" Mrs. Weasley turned and touched her daughter's cheek as she past by her. Ginny was a bit surprised at the gesture. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside her dad striking a conversation. Maybe she could get some information on why her mum was crying and why he too looked a little choked up earlier. Although, they don't look upset she thought.

"How's work dad?" Ginny asked her father while starting to peel potatoes. Mrs. Weasley puts a cup of tea in front of Mr. Weasley before going back to work on the supper.

"Good…good. We have some idea where those 'posing as Death Eaters' are hiding, at least that's what McKinnon's people puts on their reports. By the way did Harry tell you about what Kingsley and McKinnon wanted of him?" Ginny looked at her father and nodded.

"He mentioned about it, yes. Do you know when they need him?" Mr. Weasley sipped his tea and put his hand over his head. "Well, all I know is that they're going to brief him the day after tomorrow. We're just getting all the paper works done and they will send him an owl"

"Hmmm…dad, do you think it would be wise to send Harry? I mean he hasn't been doing this for long, he just got back two months ago and frankly I think he needs more time. As for Ron he's been an Auror since you know… after the war. Don't you think they ought to wait for him?" Ginny said in a worried tone.

"I know what you mean but, Harry has more experience dealings with those bastards and his skills are phenomenal. The Department could really use him, and your brother won't be back until next week. Maybe that's why they wanted to send Harry to sort it out right away they don't want any rubbish from those people."

"Okay. I'm just worried… I mean he hasn't any practice since he left here" Before she could add another word she heard Harry comes in, "Everything okay?" Ginny asked, "Yeah. I put Jamie back in his crib he's sleeping now, I changed his nappy too" Harry said smiling, he looks really happy and content Mr. Weasley noticed and smiled. The poor lad deserves to be happy; he endured a lot of heartaches and loses for his young age. He just wants to make sure that what he asked them earlier is what he wants and not because he feels obligated because of his grandson.

"Harry could I talk to you for a minute?" Arthur asked getting up from his chair. Mrs. Weasley looks at her husband and nodded slightly. "Uhm…sure!" Harry replied. "Let's go in the broom shed, I need to take care of something there anyways. Molly dear, just give us a shout when dinner's ready" Harry took his cloak and opened the back door Mr. Weasley following him. Ginny frowned getting suspicious, then decided that her dad probably wanted to talk to him about his work at the Ministry so she willed herself not to think otherwise.

Harry was looking at all the knick knacks that are scattered around the shed. There are old brooms, Wellington boots and some household items that are not in use anymore. Mr. Weasley came in took his cloak off, lighted fire in the small fireplace and sat down on a stool in front of table with tools and some parchment and a quill and a bottle of ink.

"So…Harry! How are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked, emphasizing more at his last word looking at the boy in front of him. Harry sat down in front of Mr. Weasley, he felt uncomfortable at the penetrating gaze that the older wizard was giving him. He knew he could do a bit of Occlumency, so he looked him straight in the eyes to let him know that what he asked them before is true and that he loves his daughter very much.

"Well…err…Harry are you sure that what you said before was true?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I would like to marry your daughter. Not because she had my son but, because I love her…very much. I realized that now. When I left I thought I could forget her… that I would just put her and your family in danger if I stayed away but, we all…I mean I knew now that wherever I go, whatever I do danger is always lurking around the corners. I could not prevent any of those things. There are things that I could not do without her, our baby is the one reason I could never leave her again. I love your daughter Mr. Weasley and I would be more happy if you accept my proposal, too" Harry said his voice was shaking from emotions.

"Harry…you already know the answer to that. You became one of my sons when Ron met you on that train so many years ago. This is just going to make it official. Molly and I are very happy and I'm sure her brothers would be happy as well" Mr. Weasley said shaking Harry's hand vigorously. Harry was relieved and sighed deeply. Then he produced the red velvet box and showed the ring to Mr. Weasley, the older Weasley inhaled deeply when he saw the ring and his eyes watered it really is a magnificent ring, they both agreed that it was indeed a very nice ring. Arthur thought that it was not too pretentious which he really liked. They were silent for a little bit after Harry put the box away.

"Son, I know that Kingsley and McKinnon talked to you about the assignment. Please don't feel obligated to accept it; there are others that could do the job" Mr. Weasley said breaking the silence. Harry knew that the older wizard was worried but, he knew he could do the job and he wanted to do it as soon as possible. The earlier the better so that he could prepare on how best to propose to Ginny. He had to talk to Hermione and Ron as soon as they come back; he needs their opinion and input especially Hermione's. The door opened slightly and both men jumped when Ginny's head peeked in.

"Mum wants me to see if you two are done. Dinner is ready" Ginny said looking at her dad then at Harry her eyebrow rose. She lingered for a second when Mr. Weasley stood up and smack his hands together. "Hmmm… I could smell the roast from here. Dinner smelled delicious" Mr. Weasley said smiling at his daughter.

"Are you coming Harry?" Arthur asked when he didn't leave his chair.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry" Harry replied startled he didn't know he was staring at Ginny and he felt embarrassed when she asked if there's dirt on her face. Mr. Weasley hid his smile and walked on ahead from them. He could hear Harry stumbled on his words. He knew they were both very lucky to have found each other. Dean was a very nice young lad but, he knew his daughter would always love Harry. He turned his head on his shoulder and saw them talking quietly his daughter had no idea that he was about to propose to her soon. I wouldn't miss this proposal for the world, what with his daughter's temper and when she finds out that everyone knew except her, I wouldn't want to be in Harry's shoes, Mr. Weasley said to himself chuckling.

"Why, you look happy?" Molly asked, her eyebrow rose. Mr. Weasley gave her a kiss and smiled wickedly at his wife.

"Oh nothing. Let's eat, I'm starving," He sat on his chair and his wife proceeded to heaping his plates with food. Harry and Ginny came in both cheeks were red from cold. "It's freezing outside. It looks like were going to get snow tomorrow" Harry said rubbing his palms together. He sat down and Mrs. Weasley handed him a plate full of food. He inhaled the delicious aroma and his stomach grumbled at the smell of the food. He ate quietly glancing once in a while at Ginny.

"You know," Mrs. Weasley said, "-we haven't given you that baby shower and birthday party. Do you think we could do it still?" Ginny looked at her mother questioningly.

"What do you mean do it still? I already have Jamie and my birthday has passed. We don't need any party" Harry choked; he forgot that it was Ginny's party a week after Jamie was born. How could he forget? He scolded himself. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked patting his back.

"I'm…I'm sorry Gin. I forgot about your birthday" She rolled her eyes and said, "That's alright. Everyone got busy besides I really don't want any party…it's just mum and Hermione and Fleur that really wanted it. I think it's their nature to torture everyone" Ginny said smiling tenderly at her mum.

"Well…I just want to have a party for you. It's not everyday a young woman turns twenty one you know," Mrs. Weasley said defensively pretending to be hurt.

"I know mum. Since that was missed, I was wondering if we could just have a party for Jamie's christening. I mean it's almost Christmas and I would love to do it on Christmas Day…I mean if it's alright with you Harry" Ginny said turning at Harry for confirmation.

"That's brilliant! Everyone would be here and you know…I'd like to do it" Harry said excitedly and winked at Mr. Weasley hoping he would get his silent message that he wanted to do the proposal maybe the night before. Luckily Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled at him knowingly. "That would be wonderful. Andromeda and little Teddy would be here too" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"Then it's settled. But…Harry, aren't you going to go back to Scotland to spend some time with you know…Stephanie?" This time it's Mr. & Weasley's turn to choke, Harry covered his laugh with coughing and excused himself.

"Mum…dad, are you alright?" she asked looking at both her parents.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Actually I'm going to pass by there when I take my assignment. The assignment is on the way to Scotland or somewhere around there, so I could visit her when I'm there"

"Oh…alright" Harry noticed the changed in her. Mrs. Weasley cleared the table so as not to give anything away for she was smiling softly and she knew her daughter well she would ask them without end if she knew something was up. She asked if they would want their tea and dessert in the living room.

"I'll clean up here mum. Go ahead and sit down in the living room, I'll bring the tea when I'm done" Ginny said standing up. Her parents stood up and left the room. She was busy in front of the stove and didn't know that Harry was still sitting on the chair. When she turned she almost dropped the tray that held the tea cups and saucers.

"Harry…you gave me a fright. I didn't know you're still here…uhm…I…uhm…" Ginny hated herself for getting nervous in front of him. She's not a little girl anymore for Pete's sake. Harry was smiling wickedly at her, he loves it when she gets nervous in front of him it reminds him of the years past when she couldn't even utter a word when he's in the room.

"I just want to know if you needed help. And I'd like to know if it's alright with you to you know…go and take this assignment, I know you said alright but, I just want to make sure you're okay with this…me leaving you and Jamie for a short while."

"Don't worry about it Harry. Just be careful…you know, those people are still dangerous" Ginny said, and then was surprised when Harry stood right in front of her. Harry was thinking of kissing her but, he knew this was not the time and place. He would tell her soon enough how he really feels, he knew he told her he loved her but, he wanted to marry her and be with her. Ginny was disappointed when he took the tray from her hands and turned around and left to go in the living room. She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding, she really thought that Harry was going to kiss her, she could see the fire and longing in his green eyes. Was she just imagining it? She knew it will take time for Harry to forgive her but, he told her he loves her still. Was it still enough for them to be together and what about Stephanie? What about her son? What role would they play in his life if he marries her? She shook her head and went into the living room. For now, she was content that Harry was being civil with her.

Harry and three other Aurors were on the train on their way to Scotland to over see the problem that Kingsley wants them to sort out. It's only been a few hours since he left Ginny and his son and already misses them. He hoped that this assignment would not take longer than expected. He wanted to be home and start making plan about his future…he and Ginny and Jamie's future together.

He leaned his head back on his seat and closed his eyes to rest. He could hear his fellow Aurors playing exploding snaps, he could not help but smile since he remembered the time with Ron and the twins when they were all younger playing all sorts of games. One of the Auror named John nudges him and asked, "Hey Potter, why don't you play with us? I'll play wizard chess with you? Weasley said you're a terrible player. I'd like to see it, you know to prove that there's someone except me who can't play wizard chess properly" Harry opened his eyes and nodded in agreement.

The others started laughing and Grant, Ron's partner produced the wizard board. "Now, let's see if the 'great' Potter really can't play chess." They were all watched Harry and John play and once in a while all four roared with laughter especially when Harry's King and Knight gets smashed into pieces. They were all absorbed playing and did not notice that the train had come to a stop until they heard someone knocked on the door.

They looked at each other and together they produced their wands. Harry motioned to them to conceal their wands, they heard the knock again and Harry answered, "Who is it?"

"It's the train Conductor, sir. May I come in?" Harry looked at his companions and they nodded their heads in agreement. He opened the door slightly and looked at the man standing at the door.

"Good day, sir. I was told to fetch a Mr. Harry Potter and a fellow named Grant." Grant looked at Harry then looked back at the Conductor but before he could ask him a question Harry beat him to it. "Why? I'd like to know who wanted our company before I…the both of us come with you," before the Conductor could answer they heard someone cleared their throats behind him. Harry and the others peeked out and saw two men standing outside.

"I apologized for not coming here myself. I had to finish my note that is why I sent Nigel" the man named Nigel (that'd be the Conductor) moved away from the door and bowed slightly and left. Silence fell for a few minutes then the gentleman extended his hand for Harry to shook and introduced himself, "I am sorry, my name is O'Connell. I'm the head of the Auror Department. You must be Harry Potter?" the man said. Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Mr. O'Connell, it's a pleasure to meet you. Yes, I'm Harry…Harry Potter, and these are my fellow Aurors, Grant, Marius and Chris" the others extended their hands to greet the man. "-and this is Myers. He's more familiar with our situation than I do" the other man shook Harry's hand and said, "Ryan Myers, It's a pleasure to meet you and to be working with you Mr. Potter" Harry shook his hand and nodded politely.

"Why don't we all go to our compartment there are more room for everyone. I assume we'll be on our way as soon as passengers got on and off the train." They followed him at the front of the train. When they are all settled Myers explained to them the situation and where the last time they saw the group hiding. Harry and Grant were taking notes and asking questions. It was almost midnight when they arrived at their destination. An official looking car was waiting for them and they all piled in and off they went.

Ginny was in a state after Harry, left she became moody and over sensitive and snapping at everyone. She hated herself for even thinking that Harry would come back to her and fully forgive her for what she did to him. She knew he's going to see Stephanie and maybe tell her about their son. Would she ever let Jamie meet that chit? She knew Stephanie was jealous of her she said that as much the first time they met. Although at the time she told her that she moved on and that she no longer in love with Harry but, that was a lie. She loves him more and more everyday not just because they have Jamie. She was glad that Ron and Hermione would be coming home tomorrow from their honeymoon, she needed someone to talk to. She would ask her best friend and now sister-in-law some advice about how she and Harry would manage to raise their son without disturbing his future now that he plans to propose to his girlfriend.

At this thought and the ring on her mind Ginny started to bawl, she cried like she never cried before it was a different cry when she found out that Harry would be leaving them again, least when he left she knew that he would come back but to know that he would be marrying another woman Ginny felt that her heart were shattering into million pieces. She was startled when she heard her son cry; she looked up and saw that Jamie was awake and crying softly. She picked him up and crooned to her, hugging him and planting soft kisses in his wild black soft hair, hairs that looks so much like his father.

"Hush….my sweetheart mummy's here. I love you so much Jamie and daddy loves you too. He may not be with us for long…but, I know he will always be there for you." Ginny cradled her son while she cried for the lost of the man she love so much.

A/N: Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 16:

Ginny felt a lump forming in her throat and willed herself not to cry. She put down her sleeping son on his crib and picked up a book to read, she wanted to do something that would take her mind off Harry and the ring that he would give to his girlfriend. After awhile of quite reading Ginny heard a soft knock outside her bedroom door, she looked up from her book and sighed. She didn't want her mum to come in and see that she's moping.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Gin it's me, Hermione" Ginny smiled and jumped out of bed. She opened the door and gave her sister-in-law and best friend a bone crushing hug.

"Well…nice to see you too," said Hermione laughing and hugging her sister-in-law back, "-how are you? Oh, I've missed you so much and the baby. How's the little angel?" Hermione said and she peered over at the sleeping infant. "I'm so glad you guys are back it's so different without you here. I know two weeks is not that long but, I've missed your company and you know…our girl talk."

"I know what you mean. Two weeks away is not long but, I missed you guys too. So tell me what are you up to? I heard that Harry took the assignment from Kingsley? How did that make you feel? Did you guys have time to talk about you know… Jamie's future?" Hermione noticed that her sister-in-law was suddenly become very quite.

"Oh…I'm sorry Ginny how insensitive of me. Just forget what I said," Hermione said regretting what she just did and hugged her sister-in-law.

"It's alright…it's just that…" Ginny sighed and continued, "-Harry I think is going to propose to Stephanie" Hermione suddenly tensed up, how could Ginny say that? It's a fact that Harry still has feelings for her and that he was planning to win her over as per Ron. Even though she told her husband that Harry has a girlfriend and it's no way that Stephanie would break up with Harry.

"Gin, what you mean he's going to propose to that…that… Stephanie?" said Hermione as if saying the girls name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"-did he…did he tell you he's going to propose to her?"

"'Mione he didn't have to tell me. I was with him when he bought the ring, he said he needed a 'girls' opinion and since you weren't here it falls on me" Ginny said a little annoyed her voice shaking slightly from emotions. Hermione sighed and could not believe that her friend would do that, unless he had an ulterior motive and somehow she thinks that her husband has something to do with it. She decided to talk to Ron when they get home tonight after dinner, find out if he knew something about Harry's plan and why she didn't know anything about it.

"Okay, Gin. Did he tell you that he's going to do that? I mean he'd been back here for a while now and he hasn't mentioned anything about that to me nor to Ron…" Hermione sighed and said in a defeated and annoyed tone hoping that her friend and sister-in-law would believe her even if she, herself has doubts. Maybe Harry is going to propose to Stephanie, Hermione sighed heavily and patted Ginny's hand and asked her to go down with her to take a walk to clear up her head. Ginny looked at her friend and nodded.

Before they went down she made sure that Jamie is still asleep. When they got in the kitchen she asked her mum to keep and ear for baby Jamie to which the older witch agreed. "Hermione dear, is Ron coming here straight from work?" asked Mrs. Weasley before she and Ginny get out of the door.

"Ye, Mrs. Weasley…I mean mum. I told him that I would be here."

"Okay, then. Don't be too long I might need both your help preparing dinner tonight" the two girls nodded and left. Mrs. Weasley looked out the kitchen window from the retreating backs of her two daughters. She was grateful that her kids found two very lovable and kind persons that they would spend the rest of their lives with (although Ginny had no idea yet that Harry plans to propose to her soon), she smiled at the thought and at what her headstrong daughter would do when the time comes.

She turned around when she could not see them anymore and started preparing for tonight's supper.

Harry was tired but glad that everything was sorted out and the five potential 'Death Eaters' has been corralled and put in custody. He was lying down on his bed at the Inn thinking about the past events. He thought he was goner when one of the men hit him with a curse he was lucky enough that he saw him at the corner of his eyes and ducked just at the right moment. He was glad Grant was there to cover his arse.

Although Nott got away, he was still thankful that they got most of them at least. He knew the danger is still around but, he has more pressing things to do and he needed to get home right away to deal with them. He was not surprised when Kingsley and McKinnon asked them to go home the following day, he could not wait to see Ginny and his son he misses them so much. He heard a knock on his door and ever the vigilant one, Harry took out his wand and hid it discreetly behind his back he got out of bed and asked the person outside his door.

"Harry, its Grant. We were wondering if you would like to go downstairs at the bar and have a drink with us." Grant said in response to Harry's question. Harry turned the knob and peeked out before he opened the door wide he asked the man standing in front of him a question he could only answer; when he was satisfied he opened the door wider and invited him in.

"Sorry mate, need to do that for security reason…"

"No problem, I would have done the same. So… are you coming or not? Marius and Chris and two other Aurors from Scotland department are already downstairs" Harry decided that he needed a bit of destruction and agreed to go. Everyone was having a good laugh and enjoying the last night of them together, in the morning Harry and three of his fellow Auror's would be heading back home and he could not wait.

Back in England at Ron and Hermione's flat the atmosphere was a bit frosty for Hermione just asked her husband if he had any knowledge of what was going on in Harry's 'little' brain emphasizing the word little in not a very subtle way. She knew her husband knew something was going on and she could not put a finger on it. Ron was a bit put out that Hermione suspects something and he would not be surprised if she put the puzzles together. He does not want her to suspect anymore than she already has so he started telling her that Harry did not say anything to him and asked her to drop it. He does not like lying to her but; he has to, giving the circumstances. Harry would skin him alive if he told his wife. He knew George knew Harry's plan as well and knowing George no one would be able to pry a secret out of him unless he was given Veritaserum potion.

"Okay Ron, if you don't know anything about Harry's plan I believe you. But, do you really think he's going to propose to Stephanie? I mean he hasn't contacted her since he came back, and if you recall he broke up with her remember?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and diverted his eyes away from her, he knew his wife, she's not only a very brilliant witch of the age she was also a very accomplished Legilimence.

"I'm not sure, 'Mione. Maybe he thinks it's time for him to settle down too, and maybe their back together" said Ron sounding exasperated.

"…And you're okay with that? I mean you were the one who bit his head off when we found out that he has a girlfriend. Why all of a sudden it's alright with you? Especially now that they have a son together, I don't understand you."

"What's to understand? I'm alright with everything now. Ginny seems to be doing fine and I got the most beautiful and brainy girl in the Wizarding world what more could I ask for? Let Harry figure out what he wants with his life. Now let's go to bed, mum wants us to go to the Burrow early tomorrow"

"Yes, I know. She wants me to help her make Harry's favorite dessert. He's coming home tomorrow for Sunday dinner. Do you know if he's back? I was so busy today at the hospital I didn't have time to check if he's already back. "

"Yeah, he's back I spoke to him today he said everything went well." At that last statement the newly wed got up, Ron scooping up his delighted and squealing bride "I love you Mrs. Weasley" Ron said kissing her on the mouth. "Hmmm… and I love you, too Mr. Weasley!" Hermione nuzzled her head at Ron's neck and inhaled deeply, she loves the smell of him and she couldn't be happier than right now in the arms of her husband. She thought to herself that whatever Harry was plotting she hoped that he would make the best decision and would not hurt anyone especially her best friend.

Harry woke up in the bright sunlight streaming down his face. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He was excited to see his son and Ginny today. He came in late yesterday and he had no time to see them, he only had time to talk to Ron briefly when Kingsley and McKinnon called him. He walked out of his room and looked around the spacious flat he's renting, the space was still empty only the sofa and the telly that he asked Hermione to help him purchased. He would love Ginny and baby Jamie to stay with him but that could wait. First he needed to ask her to marry him and if she agreed…hopefully she would, Harry thought skeptically, then he would want to purchased a house with a big backyard where he could put a Quidditch pitch.

Christmas is coming soon and Ginny wants Jamie to be christened on Christmas Eve and maybe if his plan works he would ask her to marry him on the same day or on Christmas day. He was getting excited and nervous at the same time as the prospect of proposing to her looms. He knew he lost so much before and after the war and he wanted to just go forward make a life for him and Ginny and their son. He also knew that he could and would conquer anything as long as Ginny is at his side. He made a mistake twice before when he left her but this time there's not going to be a third. He took his cup of tea and went back in his bedroom to get ready for the traditional Weasley family Sunday dinner. But first he plans to go to Diagon Alley to get something for Ginny and his son.

Harry inhaled the crisp winter air that filled his lungs with renewed energy. He walked slowly from store to store looking and admiring at all the Christmas decorations. He knew he had enough time on his hands before he heads out to the Burrow. He noticed a newly opened store that sells every kind of cheeses, jams and crackers. He picked up a few to give to Molly he knew she would love them. He also went in the toy store and got some stuffed animals for Jamie, then he went to the same jewelry store where he got Ginny's ring and bought her a charm bracelet. When he was satisfied he went to George's store.

Harry saw that the store was crowded and the decorations were out of this world. He could not help but laughed at some of the products his friends were selling. He was looking around when someone bumped into him; he turned and saw Cho Chang smiling up at him.

"Hey Harry. How are you? Haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?" asked the pretty Asian girl. Harry smiled and returned her hugged.

"I'm alright and you?"

"I'm good. I heard you came back for good now. Is that true?"

"Yeah…back for good. Just doing a bit of early Christmas shopping" Harry said getting uncomfortable every minute from the look his old girlfriend were giving him.

"So…you're…you know free? I mean are you free to have coffee one day? I mean when you're not busy?" Harry was saved from answering when Angelina came by and rescued him.

"Harry! I thought you're going to the Burrow?" Angelina asked, looking at Cho and her companion.

"I am. I just came by to say hi. I haven't seen you guys in a long time and I wanted to talk to George before I head out." Cho interrupted them and asked in a flirty way that she would owl him.

"Uhm…okay. See you, and nice seeing you again Cho."

"Wow…Harry she looks determined to get into your pants by the looks she's throwing your way. Anyway, George is upstairs getting ready. I'll be right up as soon as I finished down here" Angelina said giving her friend a peck on the cheek, "-and Harry. It's good to have you back"

"Thanks, it's good to be back. I'll go and see George." Harry thundered up the steps and knocked on George's door. He could hear sounds and faint whistling or was it clucking? Harry could not help but smile to himself, and he knocked and opened the door. The view that greeted him made him laughed out loud. George was covered in feathers with antlers sprouting from his head; he looked like a cross between big bird and a stag.

"Oh... it's you! Come on in and help me get my wand, I dropped it. And this stupid antlers are getting on the way every time I reached for them," George said in a tired voice.

"Sure. But how did you manage to put yourself in this situation George?" asked Harry trying not to laugh. He puts down the shopping bags on the floor and picking up George's wand. He took his own wand and pointed it at George.

"Finite Incantatem" at the blink of an eye George's feathers and antlers vanished.

"Here" Harry said, handing George his wand.

"Whew! Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. How did you manage to get in that situation?" Harry asked one more time.

"Well, I have a new product that I wanted to test but, I think I might have inhaled the potion by accident when the bottle cracked, enough about me. How are you? When did you get back?"

"I got back just last night. I told your dad and Ron that I would be coming to dinner tonight," said Harry.

"You'd better because if mum knows that your back and you didn't come for dinner she would skin you alive"

"Don't I know it? Plus I missed her cooking…and Jamie and Ginny" George looked at his friend and smiled.

"So…what are your plans? Are you still planning to surprise Gin? Do you still want me to make those special fireworks for your 'grand proposal?'?" George asked grinning wickedly.

"I do. But…like I said I want it to be just right…you know what I mean?"

"Let me get this straight, your plan is to take Ginny outside to her favorite spot. Then you'll give us a signal when it's time and do the fireworks?"

"Well…yeah!"

"Okay! Then that's what we'll do. Wait when do you plan to do it?" George asked his brow furrowed.

"Well, since she wants Jamie to be christened on Christmas Eve. I'm thinking to do it on Christmas day. And, hopefully she'll say yes and not hoping to get hexed into the next century" Harry said worriedly.

"That my friend is your problem. Just make sure you really want to do what you said you would do" George said grinning but with a hint of threat in his voice to which did not escape Harry's. They heard Angelina's footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Hey! Are you two done? We have to go or your mum will get into stupor, you know how she is when we don't show up on time' Angelina said taking off her magenta robes and putting her own cloak. She grabbed her bags and told George that everything's fine downstairs and all was locked up for the night. They all went downstairs and went in the back door to the Apparition point. Harry went first followed by George and Angelina.

He stumbled near the paddock, while he gathered his bags he heard two faint 'pops' indicating that George and Angelina are also here. The three of them walked together to the house George telling jokes and the two were on stitches from laughing. Harry could not help how lucky he is to be a part of a family that he care so much.

Ginny was trying really hard to come up with something to occupy her mind away from Harry even her son could not do the trick. He's been gone for two and a half weeks and he's coming tonight for dinner and she felt like a teenager waiting for her prince charming to come. She knew she was being ridiculous expecting Harry to return what she still feels for him. She felt like her heart jumped out of her rib cage when he heard voices downstairs, particularly the voice she loves so much. Despite of her nervousness she smiled and picked up her son and kissed him on his chubby cheeks, he's getting bigger by the day and looking more like Ginny and Harry. The baby has dark curls like his father but he got his mother's eyes chocolate brown.

"Daddy's home, Jamie. We missed him didn't we?" Ginny coos to her son and did not hear her door opened. Harry smiled at the sight of Ginny holding and talking to their son. He cleared his throat to let her know of his presence.

"Oh…hi Harry" Ginny said blushing.

"Hi…I…I knocked but, you didn't hear" Harry said motioning at the door.

"Oh…come on in. Sorry, I didn't hear" Harry walked inside and looked at his son who was staring at him curiously. The baby extended his arm and made to grab his glasses. They both laughed at the gesture and Ginny handed him to his father.

"Hey, there squirt? I miss you!" said Harry kissing the top of his son's head. Ginny watched the two, Harry talking to him while the baby makes gurgling noises as if they were the only people in the room in a way Ginny felt like intruding at the bonding time they were having together. She turned around to leave the room but Harry stopped her.

"Wait…Gin…I…uhm…I got something for you and the baby" Ginny stops and turned back around. She looked at Harry and stared at the bright green eyed that she knew she would loose soon. Harry grabbed the bag that he puts down beside the door and handed Ginny back the baby. He took the stuffed animals he got their son, one of them was a Hippogriff and the other was a brown teddy bear. Then he took the last box and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny looked at it and then looked back at Harry. "Come on, open it. I hope you like it. I know Jamie liked his" Harry said laughing at his son, he's already playing with the stuffed hippogriff that's making a squeaking sound. Ginny put him down and she tore open the small package and opened the box she gasped when she saw what's inside.

"Oh…Harry! This is beautiful. You shouldn't have but, I love it. Thank you" Ginny took the bracelet out from the box and admired it there was a small heart and a snitch dangling from the bracelet. Harry took it from her and put it on her wrist.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's your belated birthday present" Harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Thank you. I really loved it" They stared at each other for awhile until they heard Molly called them for dinner. Harry picked up his son and the three of them went downstairs. Everyone was there when they got down except Charlie and his family.

The dinner was very good and pleasant as usual and everyone's was admiring the present Harry gave Ginny. While they were having desserts Mr. Weasley asked Harry about the worked he had just finished and the men became so engrossed with all the Auror talks that the women decided to go in the living room to have their own talk while watching the small play.

Ginny and Hermione sat together and not long after they have their own conversation. Hermione noticed that her sister-in-law looks sad, but knowing Ginny she would not say anything unless you pry it out of her, she's as stubborn as her husband. "Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny sighed and said,

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Hermione's eyebrow shoot up indicating that she didn't believe the rubbish her sister-in-law just fed her.

"Come off it. I know there's something on your mind and you need someone to talk to about it" Hermione whispered at her.

"I'm fine, Hermione" Ginny said a little irritated.

"Okay. Have it your way but, I'm always here in case you need to talk" Hermione said, moving away from the sofa and playing with the twins. Ginny regretted the way she answered Hermione but right now she just want to be alone and think about the future without Harry in it. When the men came in the living room Harry look at Ginny but noticed that she had a sad look in her eyes. Ginny stood up bid everyone good-night and took baby Jamie from her mum's arm.

"I'll put the baby to bed. Good-night all" before Ginny went upstairs Harry kissed his son good night and tried looking Ginny in the eyes but she refused to even look at him. Everyone looked at the both of them and they noticed the changed in Ginny but no one said anything.

When she was gone and Harry was left standing alone at the foot of the stairs everyone exhaled the breath they didn't think they were holding. All eyes focused on Harry. He shrugged and smiled. They all went back talking and after about an hour Bill and his family left followed by Charlie's then Percy's and George. The only one left as usual was Ron, Harry and Hermione. When everyone's gone to bed the trio went in the kitchen and prepared tea. As they were having their teas Hermione broached the subject regarding Stephanie.

"Harry…are you…I mean have you talked to Stephanie lately?" Ron looked at Harry then at his wife.

"No. And I don't plan to, why?" Harry answered her without batting an eye.

"Because, I heard you're planning to propose to her"

"Where in Merlin's pants did you hear that?" Ron looks uncomfortable especially the look he was getting from his wife.

"Listen. I want to talk to you…I mean to both of you" Hermione tensed up but was surprised at her husband usually he was the one that could not wait to find out what was going on.

A/N: Sorry guys for the cliffy her…I got to run for now but I promised I will update soon! Please…please…give me some review. Tell me how I did if you guys like it or not. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and for all the reviews I got you guys ROCK!

Chapter 17:

Hermione tensed up but was surprised at her husband, he usually was the one that could not wait to find out what was going on.

What could Harry possibly want them to know? Is he really going to propose to Stephanie? Where did Ginny get that idea? Hermione's head was buzzing with questions and could not wait what Harry would have to tell them.

"Okay Harry, what is going on? And you Ronald I have a feeling you knew what was going on, care to fill me in?" Hermione said giving them a distaste look, both Harry and Ron sighed and cringed. They looked at each other and shrugged as if saying 'this is it'!

"Sweetheart, please let Harry finished what he was going to say before you know…bombard him with your never ending questions" his wife turned to look at him her eyes gone to just a slit and gave him an evil look, Ron averted his eyes and shrugged. "Ronald! Do not start with me; did you know Ginny's in a right state?" Harry was surprised to hear this.

"What do you mean? Is she alright?" Harry and Ron asked together concerned.

"Well!" Hermione huffed, "- she is concerned about you know…you and Stephanie's situation"

"Oh!" Ron said understanding what his wife just said.

"What? What situation?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! Don't you see? She didn't know that you and Stephanie has broken up and she said that you bought an engagement ring and she thinks you are going to propose to that…that woman. I'm sorry but, I never really liked her and I'm sure the feeling is mutual." When Harry didn't say a word Hermione continued with her near panicky voice.

"Tell me Harry what really is going on? Who are you planning to give the ring to?" Ron coughed and turned bright red which did not escape his wife's keen eyes. Hermione gasped and turned to look at Harry.

"Oh, my goodness! It is for her isn't it? It's for Ginny!" Hermione said clapping her hand on her mouth.

"Yes, Hermione it's for her. I talked to you know…her parents and Ron and George knows. I'm just trying to plan the detail that's why I asked Ron and George's help" Hermione looked at him skeptically and gave them a very Hermione-ish stare, which Harry and Ron did not like at all.

"Alright…I know I've made mistakes and sometimes I blamed myself for every-" Harry was interrupted before he could finished.

"What do you mean sometimes? You mean you blame yourself all the time even when you knew it was not your fault and that is your problem Harry! you bottled everything and you don't let people help you…" Hermione stopped at the look her husband was giving her.

"Oh…sorry! Go on Harry" Harry nodded and ploughed on.

"-I blame myself for everything and yes, you're right Hermione even when it's not my fault I do tend to punished myself and in the long run I hurt people I love instead, without realising it" Harry stopped and took a long breath and then continued,

"Since Ron and George already knew my plan I guess I have to tell you too, you're my other best friend and I wanted you to know as well. I mean it wouldn't be right if you didn't know too." Harry continued,

"-when I found out that Ginny and Dean are together again, I told myself to move on with my life. I tried very hard not to get affected by it, I dated and then I met Stephanie and she was really nice and everything was going well at first. Then she met you all and somehow she changed but, I didn't make a big deal out of it. I knew she was shocked of what I am and what of my friends, and I'm hoping that she would come around. In the back of my mind though I'm still hoping that someday Ginny and I will find each other again and maybe I could correct the mistakes that I did..."

"Then I saw her pregnant, I knew then that I should really moved on like she did. I had no idea then that the baby's mine. I convinced my self that we could not be together if she is having someone else's baby. I decided to ask Stephanie to marry me the first chance I get. But, before I could…she"

"You mean you're going to ask Stephanie to marry you? Are you serious?" Hermione interrupted once again.

"Hermione!" Ron said in an irritated voice, "- let the man finished will you?" Hermione felt like an idiot and apologised once again to Harry.

"-before I could ask her she dropped the most stupid and very unreasonable requests…" Harry sighed, "-she asked me to stop being a wizard, can you believe that? And then asked me not to go back here and cut my ties with you all…" Harry sighed as if remembering that very night brings him great pain, "-you're absolutely right Hermione she hates what I am and the people I love. When she said those words I knew she was not the one for me and I'm glad I didn't do it because I'm planning to win Ginny back somehow, if she still wants me and that I would do anything in my power to make her take me back, whether she's pregnant with other bloke or not, I reasoned as long as she's not married yet I still have a chance" Hermione leapt from her seat and squealed in delight giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

"I knew it! Oh Harry of course she still wants you! "

"Will you keep your voice down?" Ron hissed at her, "-Harry plans on surprising her. I just don't know if she would be amused or hex him for it, sorry mate but can't wait to see her hexing you" Ron said laughing. Hermione elbowed her husband on the ribs and he winced, she ignored him and then asked Harry what his plans are and how he would do it.

Harry and Ron explained to her their plans in details. She listened attentively but, every time she heard 'fireworks' she makes a face. After Harry and Ron's litany of crazy ideas combined with what George might do, they could not help laughing about all the possible hexes that Ginny would shoot their ways. But Hermione urged them especially Harry to just do it quietly without all the craziness, she knew Ginny would not go for it. They were still laughing when they heard someone clearing its throat. They all turned and saw Ginny standing at the kitchen door brows furrowed.

"Oh…I didn't know you're still here I heard voices so I came down. Sorry to interrupt" Ginny said her voice tight; the trio looked at each other and Harry blanched.

"Gin, how long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron then at Harry who seemed like he just had blasted by a blast-ended screwt. Ginny looked at her then stared at Harry her eyes unreadable.

"Long enough" Ginny said, then turned and leave. Ron stood up and said that it's time for them to leave. Harry followed the other two in the living room and asked Hermione not to mention anything to Ginny about his plan. She promised not to say anything but warned him that he should think about his crazy plans of surprises because knowing Ginny she might not take it lightly especially if half of the Weasley's already knew what was going on.

"I hate to see Ginny's end of wand pointing at you Harry and hexing you to the next century" Hermione said concern visible on her tone. After she kissed Harry on the cheek she took a handful of the green powder grabbed Ron's arm and they stepped into the fireplace, "Good luck mate. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Ron said throwing the powder and yelled, "Weasley's flat, London!" the fire hissed and they vanished in a swirl of smoked.

Harry decided to stay over for the night he didn't really have time to see his son and he wanted to stay with him for a little bit before he goes back to work tomorrow. He went upstairs to Ron's old room and when he passed by Ginny's room he stopped and sighed heavily. He lay down on his old bed and thought about the talk he had with Hermione and Ron. He was now really pondering if he would ask Ginny right away without all the fancy extravagance he was planning with Ron and George especially the way Ginny looked earlier when she came down.

Did she hear enough? What if she heard all the conversations and answers him no when the time comes? What would he do then? Harry asked himself. He fell asleep thinking. He was awakened by rough shaking and when he opened his eyes he saw Ginny's face inches away from him his smile froze midway when he saw her unsmiling face and her lips were tight as if she was trying to hold back something.

"Mum wants me to wake you up. Its half past ten and dad said that you don't need to go to the office today." At this she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Harry picked his glasses and planted it on his face, annoyed that Ginny seems upset and it looks like her annoyance were directly for him. Harry went in the bathroom and washed before going downstairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry greeted Molly then turned to Ginny who was feeding their son. "Good morning Gin." Ginny did not look up she only nodded acknowledging that she heard him. "Good morning Harry. Did you sleep good last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded and saw Ginny got up when she was done feeding Jamie; she told her mum that she will change her son then left without saying a word to Harry. Mrs. Weasley put a cup of tea and a plate of food in front of him patting him on the shoulder apologetically.

"Mrs. Weasley is Ginny alright?"

"I don't know dear, she's been acting weird this morning and giving me silent treatment as well. Although she was alright last before going to bed. Don't mind her; eat your breakfast, sometimes new mothers are like that they have lots on their mind. By the way Arthur said that you need not go in the office today. Eat… you're looking a bit peaky!" Mrs. Weasley said putting more sausages on his plate.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" He ate in silence savouring every bit. After he finished his breakfast he stood up, picking his plate and rinsing them, he thanked Mrs. Weasley and that he would check up on Ginny if she needs help with Jamie. He went upstairs to Ron's room, he decided to talk to Ginny now and if he gathered enough courage maybe he would do what he plans to do for a long time. He took the black velvet box from his robe pocket and opened it, he stared at the ring inside, since he got it he never went out without it, he always have it in his pocket except when he left for his assignment.

He sighed and willed himself to be calm. He knocked on Ginny's door and hoping against hope that she would let him in and that she would say yes when he ask her.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny…it's Harry" all was quite for mere seconds and the door opened.

"Hi! Can I come in?" Harry asked timidly.

"Sure. Come on in, I'll go downstairs while you play with your son, he's already cha…" Harry stopped her mid-sentence before she could finish.

"No. I want you to stay. I need to talk to you….alone please!" Ginny's eyebrow rose up questioningly. She did not want to spend time with him especially of what she heard last night because it hurts too much looking at those intense green eyes. But since he asks her and it's obviously important so she turns and went back inside.

Harry followed her; she sat at her bed while Harry looked at their son playing in his cot. The baby extended his arms towards him and started making gurgling noises. Harry smiled and played with him for a bit then said, "Here sweet-boy, play with this while I'll talk to your mum," Harry said smiling giving the baby a soft teeter toy. Ginny loved it when she sees them together, he really is going to be a great father, he already is with Jamie and even with little Teddy when he can spare his time with him.

Harry turned and pulled a chair from Ginny's desk planting it in front of her. "Gin, I…I want to talk to you."

"I gather that much. What is it that you needed to talk about?" Ginny asked coldly. She could not forget what she heard last night. It's true then that he's planning to propose to his girlfriend, she reasoned that she probably did not hear much but what she heard was enough. She tried to put on a brave front and faced Harry smiling bitterly.

"Did I…did I do something wrong?" Harry asked quietly looking Ginny straight in the eyes. Ginny did not say anything. Seconds ticked by and Harry felt like he's been sitting here for all eternity until Ginny cleared her throat.

"No Harry. You did not do anything wrong. I'm sorry if you felt like you did something." Said Ginny looking down on her clasped hands, and then found the bracelet Harry gave her and started fingering the charm that shaped like a snitch.

"Ginny, please look at me!" Harry pleaded, taking Ginny's hand. Ginny tried to take her hand back but Harry's grip was tight, yet gentle. She looked up and met the intense green eyes she loved so much. Harry gave her a small grin and blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he said in a very gentle way.

"Gin, did you remember when you first kissed me?" Ginny smiled softly remembering the time she kissed him. It was when they won their Quidditch match and Professor Snape forbid him to play because he was in detention. She would never forget that night, it was the night she knew she would make Harry noticed her, even though she was nervous but, when Harry kissed her back she knew then that she would marry him someday.

"Why did you asked? That was a long time ago, we were young then" Ginny asked Harry curiously. Without realising it Ginny reached up and brushed the strand of his untidy hair away from his eyes, she noticed that his hair is getting too long, she dropped her hand so sudden when Harry took her hand and kissed it, he noticed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, they now look sad and the sparks that was always there when she looks at him were gone. After a second Ginny took her hand back from Harry's clasped and folded them on her lap.

"I asked because…because that's the night I finally realised that you have feelings for me too. Did you know I've been racking my brains for weeks on how to approached you and asked you to go out with me? I couldn't really do it because you're my best mate's sister and I don't know what would happen if I did," Harry said, closing his eyes but knew that Ginny was intently staring at him.

"Harry Potter what are you on about? Unless this talk is going somewhere I need to go downstairs and ask mum if she needed help wi-" before Ginny could finished, Harry said in a hurried voice,

"I should never have left you, I should have asked for help when I needed them and I should never have left things get out of hand. When I left, part of me died but, I reasoned if your safety is in danger then I would be willing to stay away… far away…" Harry stopped and sighed. "-I don't even know how I managed to live without you for almost four years; and to think that I managed to ruin our relationship single handedly-" Ginny sat back down and put her hand on his shoulders as if trying to convey that all is not his fault.

"Harry…please don't, it's not just you. I could have come to you and make everything easy but, lo and behold I'm as stubborn as you are with a Weasley temper. We should have been able to work through everything but, you're hurting and I'm in mourning and hurting but… we should have been able to get past through it-" Ginny said interrupting Harry.

"-but we didn't because I left. And, I am sorry for what I have put you through"

"I get it Harry, everything's done and we could not un-do the past, I'm sorry too" Ginny added. Harry took her hand and took the box from his pocket with the other and then Harry again took Ginny's hand in his. Harry looked at the box on his hand while Ginny looked astonished for she recognized the box. Harry opened the box and asked Ginny in a quite voice, "Ginny, I…will you…will you marry me?" Ginny could not believe what she was seeing or even what she just heard Harry asked. Did she hear him right? Ginny thought.

This is confusing, why would he ask to marry me if he already has a girlfriend? Harry was staring at her and was afraid that she would say 'no', especially the way she was looking right now, he would not blame her if she hex him right here right now. Minutes past when Ginny didn't say anything and just staring at the exquisite ring she picked…for god's sake she picked it and she would be damned if she say no. She loves Harry and if he wants to marry her then all her dreams and prayers have been answered.

"Ginny…?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Ginny said quietly.

"Yes…you…you will marry me?" Ginny was laughing and crying at the same time and said once more, "yes Harry I will marry you!" Harry smiled broadly and put the ring on Ginny's finger. Without realising it he picked her up and kissed her on the mouth, they kissed for a long time and when they broke up, Ginny looked at her left hand admiring the ring.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny said kissing him again.

"I love you, Ginny!"

"I love you too, Harry"

"Hold on there's one thing I need to know-" Ginny said fiddling with the ring and not looking up at Harry. "What happened to Stephanie? I heard you last night talking to Ron and Hermione…I thought…I thought you are going to propose to her when we bought the ring you said you plan to ask her to marry you."

"I knew you'd think that. Stephanie and I are history, I don't care about her. You are the only one for me. And I never said her name when we bought the ring" he said smiling.

"And Ginny, I'm sorry. I could have picked a better place to propose other than here in your bedroom,"

"It doesn't matter Harry. Whether it's here or somewhere else I'm happy you did. Plus this is perfect"

"Really? So if I tell you that I was making a plan to do an extravagant proposal with the help of Ron and George you would still say yes?" Harry asked, and explained what he plans on doing when he saw the look on her face.

"What? What do you mean? They knew you're going to propose and no one told me? Do my parents know?" Ginny asked a bit louder than necessary.

"I… uhm…I asked your parent's permission I hope you don't mind?"

"No Harry, I don't mind and I'm glad you asked them. What makes you decide to ask me now?"

"Well…it was Hermione really. She told me to reconsider and not make a big spectacle."

They kissed once more, both were happy at the outcome. Harry was grateful and was glad that Ginny accepted and did not hex him. Ginny was happy that Harry still loves her and glad that she would not deal with that wench any more. They were interrupted by a cry and both jumped at the sound. They looked at the cot where Jamie was sleeping and saw that he was awake and crying for attention.

"I think he needs a nappy change and it's your turn Mr. Potter," Ginny said smiling wickedly, especially when Harry gave a sour face. "What in Merlin's pants do you feed this kid? He stunk" Harry said playfully, while he picked his son and put him down on the bed. Ginny laid down the nappy and wipes and changed of clothes.

"I think we should go downstairs and tell grandma the important and happy news" said Ginny playing with her son, whose making gurgling noises and cooing while Harry took care of the dirty nappy. "We should do that" Harry commented looking content and happy. He picked up his son and took Ginny's hand.

"Harry, I'm glad you didn't do the 'fireworks' and other crazy ideas that you and my brothers were planning. I just could not wait the looks on George and Ron's face when they find out that we're engage, thanks to Hermione for telling you not to go ahead with it"

"Engage….Ginny we're engage! I love you and Jamie very much!" Harry said happily. Ginny laugh and gave him and Jamie a peck on the cheeks. When they get downstairs they could hear Mrs. Weasley in the back garden. They look at each other tenderly and could not wait to tell her and the rest of her family their good news.

**A/N: I got to run for now but I promised I will update soon! Please…please…give me some review. Tell me how I did if you guys like it or not. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all to my readers you guys rock! Sorry for not updating regularly. I promise to update more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 18:

When they reached downstairs they saw that Mrs. Weasley was neither in the living room nor in the kitchen. Ginny asked Harry if he and Jamie could wait in the living room while she try to find her mum, she reckon she's in the back garden probably tending with her small green house.

"Gin, wait. Would you like to tell your mum now or would you like to wait after dinner to tell them the news together?" asked Harry, while flicking his wand to summon a blanket that he spread on the floor. He put Jamie down gently and faced Ginny, tucking a strand of hair that got loose from her ponytail. Ginny smiled and took his hand and put it on her lips and kissed it.

"I think we should wait until after dinner," she answered then kissed him on his lips. Harry was feeling so elated and thought that he was the luckiest man in England if not the world, he not only has a beautiful son he now has a very beautiful and feisty red headed fiancée.

"Okay!" Harry said and he plopped down beside his son and he started playing with him, the baby started cooing and making gurgling noises. Ginny left them in that position and went outside to look for her mum. She took her coat off the peg beside the kitchen back door and went outside. She could hear her mum puttering in the small greenhouse.

Ginny smiled to herself, she was so happy she could die at this moment, she finally had her wish come true… her wish since she was a little girl. Not only Harry says he loves her still, he also proposed to her. Could she asked for anything more? Nope! Ginny thought. She felt like she was on cloud nine, whatever cloud nine should feel, Ginny laughed. When she reached the small green house she opened the door slightly and called to her mum.

"Mum? Are you in here?" Mrs. Weasley straightened up from a pot of rosemary herb and moved to where her daughter could see her. "Yes, Ginny dear. Do you need something?" her mum asked walking towards her, on both her arms she was carrying baskets full of different herbs and a bouquet of flowers. Ginny met her halfway and took the flowers and smelled them.

"Hmmmm… these smells so sweet mum."

"I know. I figured we need a little splash of colour in the house, and these herbs here need to be picked now and preserved" Mrs. Weasley said smiling; she noticed the difference in Ginny's attitude.

"Where's Jamie?"

"He's with Harry." Mrs. Weasley nodded and both women left the greenhouse to go back in the house. Ginny tried to hide her left hand from her mum so that she would not notice the ring; she wants to tell both her parents at the same time. The two witches entered the house and heard Harry laughing. Mrs. Weasley put down the herbs on the table and took her coat off.

"So, he's staying here then?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes. But, he'll be going back to his flat tonight. Do you want me to put these away?" Ginny asked, she flicked her wand and summoned a simple glass vase from the cupboard. She used her wand to arrange the flowers and she puts them in the middle of the kitchen table. Ginny admired her wok and did not notice that her mum was staring t her. When she turns she saw the look that her mum was giving her and she asked nonchalantly,

"What…?"

"Oh... nothing dear. You seem a bit cheery than usual but, never mind. I'll make us soup for lunch. Its bitter cold outside I think a steaming bowl of soup would be just lovely." Mrs. Weasley aimed her wand at the soup pot; she gathered some vegetables and the knife and chopping board did their job. When the water was boiling the vegetables put themselves in the pot and the ham that Mrs. Weasley cut up made their way in the pot as well.

While the soup was simmering the two women went in the living room and saw that Harry and Jamie fell asleep on the sofa. Jamie was on Harry's chest his arms were protectively wrapped around his son's tiny body.

He looked content and Ginny haven't got a heart to wake him up whilst she wakes her son also. Mrs. Weasley patted her arm lovingly and said that she would go upstairs and gather all the dirty laundry that needs washing. Ginny offered her mum to do it but, she refused and said to just keep an eye on the pot simmering in the kitchen. After staring lovingly at her fiancé and her son Ginny turned and head back in the kitchen.

After a few minutes her mum came down basket of laundry tucked between her hips and arm. Molly sat down and sighed. "You know I could never get used to the idea of not having tons of dirty laundry. I missed all those times when I get to do all you and your brothers clothes and Harry's too." Ginny smiled and put a hot bowl of soup in front of her mum.

"-and this, I don't think I would never get used to this not getting my own food…" Ginny interrupted before her mum could say more.

"-because mum you love to spoils us and sometimes you never let us do anything. It's time we get to spoil you…you know?"

"I hope that you kids always come back here….you know whenever you need your mum," Mrs. Weasley said a bit emotional.

"Oh, mum! Of course we will. And besides you know Ron, he'll always come here especially if he needs a good meal and I don't think Hermione's cooking is up to Ron's standard so even though he's now a married man he'll always come back and there's Bill and his family, you know they always come every Sunday and his kids loves spending time with you and dad and then there's George and his twins which you take care during the week. I know Charlie and his family don't come often but, they live far and Percy visits too. Besides what makes you think that I would be leaving anytime soon?" asked Ginny while taking a mouthful of soup. She does not want to look at her mum just in case she sees the truth in her eyes.

"I know dear, it's just sometimes I missed all of you here with me, needing my constant attention. Your father and I are very happy that all our children are in good hands and have a life of their own and I love having my grandchildren around too."

Her mum said, then smiled, stood up and hugged her daughter then asked, "By the way dear, did you picked out a date for Jamie's Christening? It's almost Christmas and we should do the planning to make sure everything's in order. Do you know whose going to be his god-parents?"

"Well, Harry and I would like to talk to you and dad about that, maybe after dinner tonight if that's alright with you? And yes, we already picked out who would be his god-parents." Mrs. Weasley nodded and began clearing the table. They were silent for awhile when they heard Harry and the baby. Ginny stood up and went in the living room and saw Harry awake.

"Hi… did you two have a good nap?" Ginny asked a soft smile on her lips. She took her son from Harry and kissed his plump cheeks, the baby cooed and then without warning he wailed like someone's murdering him, Ginny laughed when she saw the expression on Harry's face.

"Don't worry Harry, Jamie's just hungry. Listen there's lunch for you in the kitchen why don't you go and eat and I'll feed this little 'monster' here?" Ginny sat on the sofa and positioned her son on her chest, she pulled on her blouse half way and right away the baby started suckling. Harry turned and felt embarrassed; Ginny saw him at the corner of her eyes and smiled when she saw him blushing.

Ginny and Harry left with the baby to go to Diagon Alley to do an early Christmas shopping. They told her mum that they would be back before dinner. The place were bursting with people doing the same thing as they were. They also noticed that all the stores and restaurants were all decorated with Christmas garlands, miniature Christmas trees and Christmas lights are all over the place.

They decided to go their separate ways to do their own shopping and said that they would meet at her brother's store in an hour or two. Harry decided to go to Madam Malkin's to get Ginny a new dress robes he decided that since Ginny used to be their customer they would know her measurements. Meanwhile Ginny and baby Jamie (in his pram) went to Flourish and Blotts to get Hermione for Christmas a new volume of the book she was reading, after a few minutes of browsing she decided to get the enchanted diary that she saw and liked for Victoire, she knew her niece would love it for it was in her favourite colour of soft purple.

When she was done shopping she went next to the store Quality Quidditch Shop, there she looked for something to give her brother Ron and little Teddy. He loves playing Quidditch now; Ginny thought, I hope he would love the one I would get him but, she stop looking because she wants Harry to be with her when they buy Teddy his first broom. She turned away from the kids section and went back to the adult section from there she chose a nice Quidditch gloves for her brother.

Harry was just getting out from Madam Malkin's when he heard his name being called; he turned to where it was coming from and saw Cho Chang and a friend coming towards him big smile plastered on her face.

"Harry wait up" Cho called and stop in front of Harry.

"Hi Cho. How are you?" Harry greeted her smiling and turned to her friend whom he didn't know.

"Oh, I'm good! How are you? By the way this is Selene my friend she's new to the country" The girl extended her hand for Harry to shake.

"Hello, Harry" the girl said then added, "-it's nice meeting you. Cho I'll go on in. I'll see you later. Bye, Harry"

"Yeah, bye! And nice meeting you too." Harry said frowning, not sure if she even heard him.

"What are you doing here?" Cho asked Harry, and then flipped her long dark hair.

"Well. I'm doing my Christmas shopping just like you do, I guess" answered Harry glancing at the bags she was holding.

"Not here…here silly! Of course I know you're Christmas shopping but, what I mean is what are you doing here at Madam Malkin's? Never mind let's go and have tea I'm a bit chilly," Before Harry could answer Cho took him by the arm and guided her to where the tea Shoppe is located. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want to embarrass her so he walked beside her while she talks on and on.

When they got to the tea Shoppe Harry opened the door and let Cho go in first. She chose the table right in front of the window and when the waitress came by she ordered two cups of tea and an apple danish to share. Harry felt really uncomfortable because she was giving him the most ridiculous look, he thought that she seems to flip her hair more than necessary as if she has a 'twitch' and she keeps on blinking her eyes like there's something wrong with them and then she grabbed his hand more than once.

Harry was not sure if she likes this new Cho, the Cho that he used to know was nice and very friendly. Well…he thought she's really friendly now because he did not just felt her knees bumped his once but three times as if she was doing it on purpose. After awhile of talking mostly of herself and what she does, Harry looked at his watch and saw that the allotted time he agreed to meet Ginny at her brother's was already past due. Harry stood up and told Cho that he needed to go. Cho followed him outside and asked him if they could do it another time.

Meanwhile Ginny was waiting at her brother's store getting worried. Finally Angelina asked if she wants to go and look for him. Ginny nodded at this suggestion. Angelina asked her assistant if she could look after Jamie for a little bit. The two women left and walked to where Ginny and Harry parted. That's when they saw him with Cho exiting the tea shoppe. Ginny could not believe what she saw and instantly she huffed and puffed her hand balled into fist but, Angelina saw this and pulled her sister-in-law away from the side so that they would not spot them.

"Ginny stop, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. That witch has been after Harry for a long time now especially when she found out that he was back here and not married. Whatever it is you're thinking of doing I suggest you stop. Besides you don't know if Harry would go after her, look at her she was practically throwing herself to him. Plus, you said you're over him?" Angelina hissed at her sister-in-law.

Ginny could not say anything to her that Harry just proposes to her and that they were engage? So she nodded and turns around heading back to the store, "You're right. Sorry!" that's all Ginny could say. She walked away very fast Angelina at her heels.

But, she was seething, how could he go on and meet someone behind her back? And not just somebody, of all the witches he could have choose he went and met Cho. She knew they had a history but, maybe Angelina has a point, I would give him a benefit of the doubt and pretend I did not see them. I'll let him tell me about this.

She didn't know that Harry spotted her red hair and saw Angelina with her. Harry cursed himself for not turning down Cho.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Promise I will update soon. But, please…please tell me what you think. If you like it or not you can give me a bad, good or even ok review I will appreciate it very much! 'Till the next chapter my 'friends'.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you so much for the people that gave me reviews and to all that put this story on their 'story alert'.

Chapter 19:

Ginny whipped round so fast she almost knocked Angelina down. She didn't even notice the shocked looked on her sister-in-law's face or even waited for her. She walked so fast her robe was billowing as if it too was angry. Angelina followed her whilst Harry sees them.

"Ginny wait," the older girl called to her but she ignored her. All she wants to do is go take Jamie and go home and maybe not see the cheating bastard ever again. When Angelina caught to her she grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked so hard Ginny stumbled a bit. She turned and glared at her sister-in-law.

"What?" Angelina rolled her eyes and breathes in so as not to say things to her sister-in-law that she might regret later.

"What? What do you mean what? Why are you so upset? It's not like Harry was doing anything wrong. Would you calm down, please?" Angelina begged when she saw Ginny's fist clenched it's actually turning white. "Ginny. Come on lets get back to the store and we'll talk." She took Ginny's hand gently and stirred her at the direction of the store. Ginny sighed and said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Angelina. I shouldn't have acted that way. You're right. Harry's not doing anything wrong; he was just talking to that tart and you know how I feel about her." They reached the store and Angelina opened the door and pushed their way back inside. George saw his wife and his sister and knew that something was up. When their eyes met Angelina inclined her head towards the stairs and he understood. Ten minutes after Ginny and Angelina came back Harry walked in and was greeted by throngs of customers' mostly young kids with their parents in tow; some of them have looks of annoyance some with total awe. He saw George talking to two teen-agers at the far back of the store with shelves lined up with different sizes bottle with contents of different colorings. He let him finished with them and when he was done he walked over to him.

"Hey George" Harry greeted warmly at his friend. George turned and smiled widely.

"Harry, mate. How are you?" George greeted, extending his hand.

"I'm alright. And you?" replied Harry taking George's offered hand.

"Good! good! Let's go in the back."

"I gather business is booming then?" Harry asked, turning over his shoulder at the crowded room as they walked at the back of the store.

"Oh, yeah! It's great especially now that school is out we get more young customers," said George putting the kettle on and offered Harry to take a seat.

"So, what brings you here? Or are you with my sister? She's upstairs with Angelina and the baby. And boy, does she look pissed. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" George said as if he knew exactly why Ginny was pissed. When Harry swore under his breath, George's left eyebrow shoots up and chuckled. "What's the matter Harry? Did you do something to my sister? Not that you didn't already," George said, not maliciously but trying to make a joke but, Harry knew what he meant.

"I…uhm…I think she might have seen me talking to Cho earlier. But, I swear there's nothing going on between us." Harry said pacing back and forth.

"Hey. Calm down Potter nobody said you were doing something that you know? I would not like especially when you said you wanted to 'propose' to her." Harry sighed and sat down heavily on the chair and sipped his already half cold tea. After awhile of just sitting there saying nothing, Harry stood up and asked George if he could go upstairs and talked to Ginny. George just shrugged and together they left the room, Harry took the stairs two at a time.

When he reached the top of the stairs Harry heard voices inside. He knocked and the voices stopped then he heard a door opened then closed. He knocked again and when it opened Angelina was standing just inside and asked for him to come in. He saw the twins (George and Angelina's kids) playing on the living room floor with what looked like blocks, Jamie was sitting between Roxanne and Fred picking up blocks and chucking them. The kids screamed in delight when they saw Harry, his son gave him a toothy grin when he saw his father.

"Hey, guys. What are you up too?" Harry asked kissing his son on top of his head and giving the twins a hug and a kiss each.

"Look, Uncle Harry, we're making a house," Roxanne said showing Harry a block that shaped like a roof. After interacting with the kids for a bit Harry stood up and looked at Angelina who sat at the sofa watching them her eyes look worried.

"Hey, how are you?" Harry asked sitting beside her and giving her a hug and a peck on the cheeks.

"I'm alright. Listen I'll take the kids upstairs in our room they can play there while you talk to Ginny. She's in the balcony." Angelina stood and scooped Jamie up and asked her children to follow her. She took out her wand and levitated the toys and they trooped upstairs on the second floor. Harry waited for her and the kids to leave then he walked out to the balcony.

"Hey…" Harry called hesitantly. As soon as she heard his voice her shoulders stiffen, she wiped the tears that fell to her face and hope that Harry didn't hear her crying. She felt his breath on her neck and her breath hitched for mere seconds until she realized that she is mad at him. She turned and pushed Harry away. Harry shook his head and followed her to a settee and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, knowing full well, what was wrong but, still he wants for her to tell him. Ginny sighed and willed herself not to do something drastic like cry in front of him or hex him. The last bit was really tempting.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong." Ginny said, "I just saw you with that…that tart making plans to do it again and she was all over you. And you're asking me what's wrong? How could you? And what may I ask you need to do again?" Harry was speechless for what she was accusing him of doing.

"Did you see…did you see that way she acts in front of you the way she whipped her hair? And she looks like she's going to pounce on you and savaged you right there." Ginny said looking down her shoulders sagged.

The silence had gone from awkward to tense. Harry just sat there letting Ginny steam for a bit. Then wordlessly he gathered her in his arms and kissed her by the temple and whispered to her ear.

"I love you Ginny. And no matter how many witches throw themselves at me I will not give them a time of day because I have you in my life and you are my forever after. You and Jamie and god know how many more kids we're going to have." Ginny smiled despite of herself and looked up and saw Harry's bright emerald green eyes staring at her with all the love in his heart.

"Even muggle girls?" Ginny asked, her mouth twitching.

Harry laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, even muggle girls. I hope you know that. I know I haven't been the most romantic guy but, I love you with all my heart and nothing's going on between Cho and me."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that…" Harry smiled wickedly and kissed her this time on the lips, "You're jealous, yeah?" asked Harry prying his lips away from her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you could say that. But, if I see some dumb dimbo throwing them at you they will taste my famous bat-bogey hex. And I love you too!" He said nothing but kissed her again. They pulled away when they heard snigger in the background. They turned and saw George standing in the doorway with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, I see that you two made up. Mum wants to know where and what happened to you two and the baby. I told them that you're on your way home." After George delivered the message he went upstairs. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

They apparated back to the Burrow with much more understanding that the love they have are genuine and this time there's nothing that could break them apart.

The dinner that Mrs. Weasley prepared was delicious as usual but, this time she made Harry's favourite dish and dessert. After Ginny put Jamie to sleep they both asked her parents if they could talk to them. Mr. Weasley suggested they go in the living room where it's cozier. They followed him and while he stoked the fire in the grate Harry and Ginny sat side by side on the sofa. After Mr. Weasley finished with the fireplace he sat on his chair and Mrs. Weasley on hers. Mrs. Weasley started knitting as soon as she sat not noticing the nervousness etched on Harry's and Ginny's faces. Harry was more nervous than Ginny, he already asked her parents for her hand but it's different this time because she was sitting beside her and what if Mr. Weasley changed his mind and asked them to wait a little longer? That's stupid! Harry thought.

"Dad, Mum. Could we…could we talk to you? I mean…" before she could finished Harry interrupted. "Mr. & Mrs. Weasley… I…uhm… Ginny and I… I mean…" Harry swallowed and took Ginny's hand.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at the two.

"Well, I asked Ginnytomarrymeandshesaidyes," Harry said so fast that even Ginny did not understand what he just said. She choked back her laughter when she saw Harry's face was beet red and he really looked nervous and sweating.

"Sorry, dear. I did not understand what you said," Mrs. Weasley asked, now looking concerned but, her husband interrupted her he got up and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Well…It's about time. Congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley looked from her husband then back to Harry and her daughter and caught on what was happening or what was being said.

"Oh. Ginny…Harry. I'm so glad. Congratulations," Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed her daughter then gave Harry one of her bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family, son. Not that you're not welcome before but, this is official." The older Weasley said wiping a small tear that escaped his eye. The two women started talking about wedding and dresses. Arthur looked at him and both left the room, the two didn't even notice them gone.

"Harry. Thank you. I know my daughter is going to be happy and we know that you will take care of her and Jamie. There are no other man I would like my only daughter to marry. Dean is a fine young lad but, Ginny is not as happy with him as she is with you."

The next day Mrs. Weasley sent owls to all her children inviting them have dinner at the Burrow the following Saturday instead of their usual Sunday feasts.

A/N: Here's the chapter 19. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to read and review. If there are any errors you know…grammatical or spelling, I apologized. Happy reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 20:

The following day Molly sent owl to all her children asking them to be at the Burrow on Saturday for dinner instead of their usual family Sunday dinner.

Ron and Hermione were having breakfast when they heard a tapping noise on the kitchen window. When Hermione looked up she saw a barn owl the Weasley's owned, and a rolled parchment tied on his leg. Hermione nudge her husband and Ron turned to see what she was pointing at, he stood up and opened the window to let the bird in.

The owl extended its leg and Hermione untied the parchment and gave the owl a treat. After it ate its food he dipped his beak into a glass of water then flew out. Ron gave his wife a curious look, and both shrugged their shoulders. Curiously, Hermione opened the letter that the owl had delivered.

**'Ron and Hermione,**

**We would like both of you to come to the Burrow on Saturday to have dinner with the family. Please don't be late.'**

**Love, Mum**

After she read the letter she handed it to Ron.

"Why…? We always have family dinner on Sunday?" said Ron, sounding a little suspicious after reading the letter. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders but, as usual her brain was buzzing with questions that she knew Ginny or maybe Harry could answer. She stood up kissed her husband and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you later tonight. Have a nice day, and don't worry I'm sure it's nothing." Hermione said then went into the fireplace and floo'd to the Hospital where she works as a Medi-witch. When she was gone Ron gathered the dirty dishes and with a flick of his wand the dishes cleaned themselves.

He knew Hermione hated coming home with dirty dishes piled up on the counter, so he tried to help her as much as possible especially if he has a bit of time on his hands. When he was satisfied he grabbed his Auror robe and went outside to the apparation point to go to work.

Saturday came fast to Ginny's delight. She busied herself helping her mum cleaned and helped prepare for tonight's dinner. She hasn't seen Harry since they told her parents about their engagement. He did floo'd for a little bit to see Jamie yesterday and the other day and they both knew they missed each other and they could not wait to share their good news to her brothers and her sister-in-laws. At noon Andromeda and Teddy arrived; the little lad was so excited especially when he found out that Victoire was going to be present.

Charlie and his family arrived first followed closely by Percy and his family. Ginny excused herself and picked her son up and ran upstairs before on e of her brothers could asked her about the reason their mum wanted them to come today instead of tomorrow. She soon heard the front door opened and heard Ron's voice amid the screaming of the children. Then she heard Hermione and smiled to herself.

She hoped that Harry would get here soon; she knew everyone was probably curious as why their mum asked them to have dinner on Saturday instead of their usual Sunday. She just finished putting Jamie's shoes on when she heard a knock on her door.

"Ginny. It's me, can I come in?" Hermione asked behind the door.

"Come on in." Hermione came in and smiled at her sister-in-law, she kissed both of them when and sat beside Ginny. Jamie was wriggling on her lap and trying to get down.

"Sorry," said Ginny in a tired voice, "this little 'monster' here is giving me a hard time. He does not want to put his shirt on. Don't you my love?" Ginny cooed to the wriggling tot who was smiling toothily, his dark hair falling on his chubby face.

Hermione laughed and thought loudly that he looked more like Ginny than Harry except for his dark hair which he got from his father. Then the little boy said, "Papa" while pointing at the door. Hermione clapped her hand with delight.

"Oh…he can talk now. Can he?"

"Yes. But, mostly he just says papa especially when he sees Harry. He's so much work now that he can crawl and can pull himself up," Ginny said putting her son down after successfully putting his shirt on and then she hugged her sister in law. Her red hair falling from her ponytail. Hermione noticed that she looked tired but looked very happy at the same time.

"So…how are you doing? It's seems like we never see each other anymore" Ginny asked while Hermione smiled sweetly, hugging her sister-in-law.

"I know. But, I'm alright, busy at the hospital and Ron as well I'm sure you know that since Harry and he worked together. Sometimes we hardly see each other, you would think that since we're married now we would spend more time with each other but, it's not the case." Ginny stared at her friend and sister-in-law with curiosity.

"I know what you mean Harry, sometimes don't have the time to even stop by and say hello. Are you two planning to start a family soon?" Hermione smiled genuinely and nodded her head.

"We do but not yet. We don't want to rush into anything we're still enjoying ourselves we've only been married a year. But, we definitely want to have children in the near future. You know Ron he wants to have bunch of kids if it's up to him but I want at least two," Hermione replied sounding very happy and content. Ginny was very pleased that Ron found his love and she was very happy for them.

"What about you? How are you and Harry doing?" Hermione asked her brow furrowed, Ginny can sense that her friend is on to something, so she scooped Jamie up and headed for the door whilst she blurted the real reason why everyone was here tonight.

"Let's go back downstairs. I think I hear Harry" Ginny said but, Hermione pulled her back down.

"Not so fast missy. I think you need to tell me why mum asked everyone to come to dinner tonight instead of tomorrow. You don't happen to know why, do you?" Hermione asked with a smirked on her lips.

"Well. We're about to find out do we? That's why we need to get downstairs in case we missed what they might have to say" answered Ginny not giving up any hint and headed downstairs.

The Burrow was bursting with all the Weasley's and their families including Andromeda and Teddy. Mr. Weasley and Bill and Charlie prepared two tables in the back garden one small for the children and one huge one for the adult. The women helped prepare the tables and Andromeda helped Molly with the food.

When everything's ready everyone sat and enjoyed the delicious meals that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny prepared. The adult table was buzzing with different conversations and when everyone had their fill the tables were cleared and tea and desserts were served.

Harry Potter, to everyone's surprised got up and walked to where Ginny was sitting and stood behind her cleared his throat and asked for everyone's attention. Every eye on the table followed him including the children. Ginny's brothers looked at one another and furrowed their brows curiously.

"Everyone…I…err…Ginny and I would like to tell everyone the good news... I asked Ginny a week ago to marry me and-" but before Harry could finished his sentence Ginny got up and took Harry's hand.

"-and I said yes!" Ginny said smiling happily. But Harry's look said otherwise for he was looking at all her brothers who were staring unblinkingly at him, _everything's going to be just fine!_ Harry said to himself. Holding his breath for everyone's reactions he didn't noticed Ginny's hands took his in hers. Then gasps and shrieks were heard around the table and everyone clapped and congratulated the couple. Harry's face was red and glad that everyone accepted the news with happiness.

Then George and Ron were beside Harry asking him what had happen to their plans? Hermione heard and started laughing while Ginny joined in.

"Well…you two don't have to worry about that because as soon as Hermione here found out what you were planning I guess…she convinced Harry not to go along with whatever you are planning." Ginny said smiling wickedly at her brothers while the two rounded on Hermione who backed away laughing.

When everyone had quieted down and moved in the living room and the kids were put in bed the women gathered around Ginny and started talking about the wedding preparations. Harry looked helplessly at his fiancée when her brothers took him by the arms and marched him away from the crowd. She shrugged and smiled wickedly at him.

Harry was thinking what could they possibly want to talk to him about? He heard Mr. Weasley's gentle voice, "Boys not too rough, please. Mind you, your sister would be very upset if you do something stupid to her fiancé and she was capable of hexing you all." Mr. Weasley glanced at them and smiled wickedly. Harry blanched and looked helplessly at Hermione and Ginny but, the two girls weren't paying any attention.

When they were all out and rounded the bend to the front yard Bill stopped and patted Harry on the shoulder and nodded at the bench. Harry sat down and looked up the five faces of the Weasley brothers; they weren't paying any attention to him. They were all huddled together and whispering quietly.

Harry could no longer keep quite so he cleared his throat loudly, stood up and tapped Ron by the shoulder.

"Err… I don't mean to be rude but, are you guys just going to say something to me? If not I'd like to get back and see if my fiancée needs my help with the…ohm… wedding preparations." At this the boys looked at him George and Charlie grinning wickedly.

"Well… we were just deciding what sorts of hex or curses to give you just in case you know…break our sister's heart again," George said casually taping his wand on his palm. Harry stepped back looking alarmed and almost tripped over at the bench but before he could fall Percy took a hold of his arm and steadied him. Who knew Percy's gripped was strong? Harry thought.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Bill said to his brothers then turned to look at Harry who looked a bit pale.

"Harry we asked you out here to plan for your stag party without Ginny…"

"…and Hermione finding out," Ron said before Bill finished what he was about to say.

"Oh…" Harry whispered grinning slowly.

"But…we are capable of hurting you in case you hurt our sister…again… whether you are the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. You know that right?" Charlie and Percy said in unison looking too serious. Harry swallowed hard and nodded then they all shook his one by one while congratulating him again. As they planned about what they would do for his party and mostly declining some of George and Ron's crazy ideas they all went back inside deciding that they would do the stag right after Jamie's christening.

Jamie's christening came and went and now it's time to concentrate on the much bigger event in their lives well… after having Jamie of course. This wedding would be an occasion that Ginny would never forget for the rest of her life. Ginny had everything planned out. She was calm and composed but will it last? She thought and she hoped it would.

**A/N: To all who put this on their story alerts, favourite stories and to all who reviewed so far my BIGGEST Thank you! I'm sorry for not updating regularly but, I hope you guys still read this until the end. This will be completed soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 21:

Hearing the rooster's crow and the banging of pots and pans downstairs, Harry woke up with a mind numbing headache. Groaning as he opened his eyes, he stared around and saw that he was in the old bedroom of Ron at the Burrow. He slowly rolled out of bed; fumbled for his glasses and as he put them on he clutched his head and groaned again, muttering to himself; "bugger".

Then he remembered the previous night, it was his stag party. He and the Weasley boys and their closest friends and few co-workers from Auror department had had too much fun, accompanied with too much to drink, firewhiskey to be exact. The only people who was not drunk in Harry's opinion was Bill and Percy, they were not as wasted as the rest of them. He smiled at the memory from the night before, he was grateful that all their friends and families were there (minus the ladies) giving their support on his upcoming nuptial.

Harry, sighing and ignoring his pounding headache, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. After his lengthy hot shower he headed back in his room to change and to his surprise he saw a bottle of potion for hangover on the night table, he smiled, took it and chugged it and then he headed downstairs to see if he could talk to Ginny and spends some time with her and their son before he goes back to his own flat.

When he got downstairs the house was quite and empty. That was very unusual, it was Saturday and Mr. Weasley was usually home on week-ends, unless they had meetings at the office. Harry headed to the kitchen. There too was quite. He was about to open the back door, when it opened suddenly forcing him to retreat back hastily, afraid that he would get hit on the face. Mrs. Weasley came in with a basket of fresh vegetables and herbs and some eggs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted her and took the basket from her hands; he put the basket down on the table. She smiled gratefully, letting go of the basket and asked him if he already had his breakfast.

"I'm alright for now Mrs. Weasley. I just wanted to see Ginny and Jamie. Are they here?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, dear. They left to go to see Luna. She said they would look at some stuff for the wedding. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? It's almost noon and I'm planning to make lunch soon. Arthur would be back any minute, he went to the market and picked potions for headaches and hangovers," said Mrs. Weasley, peeking at Harry. He smiled and thanked her for her offer of food.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley but I think I would go and see if I could catch Gin and Jamie at Luna's." Molly nodded and asked him if he would be back for dinner tonight.

"I probably won't come back Mrs. Weasley. But, I will drop by next week. I know Ginny wanted to go to Diagon Alley to look at dress robes for us men and dresses for her bridesmaids for the wedding." Mrs. Weasley nodded and kissed him good-bye.

It's been a week since the wedding invitations were sent out. To Ginny's delight the invitations were beautiful, simple yet elegant. Ginny had her sister-in-law Fleur and her friends to thanked for helping her made the invitations.

Ginny was standing in her room looking at her wedding dress. She was glad Harry took Jamie for a little stroll. The dress was beautiful: white with a long veil. The bodice has light lace with delicate tiny flowers embroidered in them, with the skirt full and with little tucks to accentuate her tiny waist. The first time Madam Malkin showed her the picture she fell in love with it and she knew it would be the dress that she would wear to marry Harry Potter. She hoped that when she walked down the aisle in her father's arm Harry would love the dress.

Ginny heard someone's footsteps coming up from the stairs and she hurriedly took the dress and put it back in the closet. She heard a knock once or twice before she opened her door. "Hey," Hermione greeted breathlessly before sitting down on the bed.

"Hi. What's wrong?" asked Ginny, her brow furrowed.

"Oh. Nothing's wrong. Just tired, that's all."

"Oh! What brings you here?"

"Ron told me to meet him here. I guess he wants to eat decent meal for a changed. I haven't had the time to make dinner for him for the last week. We're very busy at the hospital and by the time I get home, I'm just ready to crash," Hermione said.

"Well, you're both certainly welcome here. You know mum, she'd love to feed everyone if she can get her way. Does she know you and Ron are coming for dinner?"

"I guess. She wasn't surprise to see me. Hey, did you get the dress already?" Hermione asked excitedly but, Ginny could tell that she really looked tired and she kept on yawning as if she hasn't slept for days.

"Yes, I got it yesterday. I was just looking at it actually before you came….Hermione are you sure you're alright?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I'm fine. Now let's see the dress." Ginny walked over to her closet and pulled out the bag containing her dress. She un-zipped it and Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"Oh…..Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's beautiful! Harry would definitely love it."

"You really think so?" Ginny asked not looking convinced.

"Of course he will. And you will look great on it. Did you try them on?" Ginny nodded smiling wistfully. After Ginny put the dress away they talked about the wedding and what's going to happen and hoped that everything would go on smoothly.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room and talked more about the wedding. Ginny was having problem with the flowers for she could not decide if she wanted roses or orchids on her wedding day.

"….and the cake?" asked Hermione.

Ron sighed heavily and leant over Harry and whispered, "Are these two going to decide what color boxers we need to wear as well?" Harry sniggered but stopped when he saw the look on his fiancée and his best friend's face, not to mention the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. He didn't realize that they heard what Ron said. Usually Hermione would say something to her husband but, tonight she hasn't had the energy to even reprimand him gently.

"Sorry Gin, but, well, we've been talking about the wedding for nearly an hour can we just do it again tomorrow? I'm really tired and Jamie looked like he's tired too."

Sighing, Ginny set her quill and parchment on the table and picked up Jamie from the floor. She knew Harry was right they all looked tired especially Hermione. Mrs. Weasley reminded Ron and Hermione to take the extra food she prepared for them. After the couple left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their good-night to Harry and went upstairs. Harry helped Ginny tidied up the living room and took Jamie from her arms and they all went upstairs.

"Harry would you mind washing Jamie while I prepare his bed?"

"I'd love to," Harry said. After washing his son they went back in the bedroom and changed him into his pajamas. After they tucked him in and giving him his bottle, they sat down on Ginny's bed. Harry pulled Ginny on his lap and hugging her tight; he looked at her and then kissed her tenderly. Ginny returned the kissed hungrily.

"Do you have go to home tonight?" Ginny asked her voiced sounded husky. Harry smiled and nodded while planting kisses all over her face and neck.

"Yeah…I…I have to. I have some paperwork's that I need to do," Harry answered his voice equally husky for Ginny was nibbling his ear and kissing him just above his jaw. He wanted to stay and to wake up beside her but he had lots of paperwork's that needed to be done before their wedding. If he wants to take Ginny on their honeymoon he has to finish that report and hand it to Kingsley and right now his time was very tight. Besides its only two more weeks and they would be together forever; he reasoned. Ginny put her head on Harry's chest and she could feel the beat of his heart.

"Ginny, two more weeks and we'll be together," Harry whispered, and closed his eyes. He breathe the smell of her, he always loved her smell of faint strawberries. She nodded and said, "Two more weeks." She let go of him, and kissed him on his temple. After making sure their son was asleep they went downstairs. Harry gave Ginny one last hugged and kissed then took a handful of floo powder from the jar.

"Goodnight, Gin. I love you."

"'night, Harry. I love you too." Harry stepped into the grate and threw the powder. "My flat, London." Green flame burst from within and then Harry was gone leaving Ginny staring at the fireplace for a long time before deciding to go back upstairs.

The big day has finally arrived and Harry was pacing back and forth in his living room while waiting for Ron and Neville to show up. He stopped in his track when his fireplace hissed and green flames burst then Ron and Neville both stepped out. Both men were shaking the soot out of their robes.

"Hey, mate," Neville greeted Harry, who looked like a shade of green. Ron looked at his friend then smirked but, hugged him nonetheless. He knew what Harry was feeling right now after all he was in his shoes a year ago. He was both nervous and excited then…well more nervous for he thought that Hermione would decide to leave him at the altar. "Come on, mate. You need something to calm you down you looked like you're going to puke." Neville sniggered and followed his friends in the kitchen. Harry sat and asked why Ginny agreed to marry him; after all he was a prat.

"Because mate, in the grand scheme of things, my sister loves you and she would not settle for anyone else. But, I'm warning you now, you hurt her again…I will kill you with my bare hands." Neville patted Harry's shoulders and told him that everything would be alright and that Ginny loves him very much and assured him that she would not leave him at the altar. He then handed him a glass with a green liquid in it.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"It's a calming potion; I mixed it myself with some of my plants." Neville said looking proud.

"Come on, mate. It won't kill you I had some of that before and mind you Neville here knew what he was doing with those plants," Ron said nodding towards Neville.

"Alright, but, if this makes me more sick I'll stun both of you." The two boys laughed and Harry gulped down the potion to his surprised it has a pleasant taste and he could feel right away that his nerves are calming.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Ginny was looking out the window of her bedroom. She could see people milling about onto the backyard setting up everything. In only a few hours she would be Mrs. Harry Potter. The people they both loved and cared would all be here, her family and friends, except for Fred. Ginny's eyes watered and remembered her brother. She knew he would be happy for her, for both of them. Although Harry doesn't have any real family, she knew there were a lot of people that really cared for him. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Ginny called out.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked, peeking her head in. Ginny smiled, she was happy to see her sister-in-law.

"How are you doing?" she asked a little surprised. Ginny looked like she was about to cry.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, I'm marrying Harry today. I know I've been waiting for this day to come since I was a little girl. I know it's stupid, but, I used to tell everyone that someday I will marry Harry Potter. And I remembered mum, she would just hush me and gave me a look. Then after the war and he left I was devastated, I thought my dreams were gone. Hermione, why would Harry want to marry me? After all I was so horrible to him after he came back." Hermione could not help herself but laughed. Ginny frowned at her.

"Listen, Ginny. Harry loves you very much. And I'm sorry if I laughed, I didn't mean to but, you are bubbling like a normal bride would. Everything is going to be alright. He is going to marry you because; you already know the answer to that. Now get up and get ready. Fleur will be here soon to help you with your hair." Hermione gave her sister-in-law a hugged and a kissed. Ginny got up and proceeded to go to the bathroom but, before she could open the door Hermione stopped her.

"By the way, Harry said…well he practically begged me to tell you not to leave him at the altar." They looked at each other and both burst out laughing. They stopped when they heard a tut…tut... And saw Fleur and her mum at the hallway.

"Ginny! Why aren't you ready?" Mrs. Weasley practically screamed and pushed her daughter back gently towards the room.

"Mum, I haven't showered yet. I have to go." Before her mum could say anything Ginny half run to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh…I don't know what to do. We only have two hours to get ready."

"Zon't worry, Molly. We 'ave plenty of time. Come I will fixed your hair." Fleur busied herself with her mother-in-law and when she was done Mrs. Weasley looked gorgeous after Fleur was done with her. Then it was Hermione's turn. When Ginny came in and saw her mum and Hermione she gushed and said that they both looked beautiful. Fleur asked her to sit and proceeded to fix her hair, when she was done the three women complimented how beautiful she looked. Her hair was put in a simple but elegant French twist. After she puts on the dress and was finally ready they heard a knock at the door and Mr. Weasley's head peeked in.

"May I come in?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, dear" Molly said, taking her husbands hand. Mr. Weasley stared at his daughter and his eyes misted. He came up to her and he gave her a hugged and a kissed . "You looked gorgeous, sweetheart!" Ginny nodded and dubbed at her eyes. Hermione and Fleur slipped out of the room leaving Ginny and her parents.

"Dad, mum. Thank you for everything," Ginny said taking both of her parent's hands.

"Ginny. As long as you're happy and we, your mum and I know that Harry makes you happy then, we're happy. We know that he will treat you right and will take very good care of you and Jamie. Now let's get ready we don't want the groom to think that you're getting cold feet." Ginny heard the first bell, the sign that everyone was at heir places and all the guest were all seated. Then the second bell rang.

"I love you, sweetie. I'll see you later" Mrs. Weasley said kissing her daughter's cheek and then leaving them to go downstairs to take her place. Hermione, Luna and little Victoire were waiting for them. After taking their respective places, they heard the bridal march and Neville took Luna's hand and they started marching, they then followed by little Teddy and little Victoire. Then it was Hermione's turn but, before she took her place to walk down the aisle she kissed her friend and gave her an encouraging smile.

Ron met Hermione halfway the aisle, she smiled up at him and slung her arm at the crook of his arm. Then it was Ginny's turn. When the wedding march started again all noise ceased and everyone stood to look at the bride and her father.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me a loooong time to update. Reviews, as ever, are much appreciated and to please let me know if you liked it or not.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22:

The guests then stood as the intro to the wedding march started again and filtered through the organ pipes. There was a general collective intake of breath and sighs as Ginny and her dad made their entrance. There were a few murmurs among the crowds, all complimenting how beautiful Ginny looked. And Harry smiled agreeing with them silently; he knew how lucky he was to be marrying Ginny Weasley, he smiled at her and then felt Ron's hand squeezed his shoulder lightly; he nodded at the gesture and looked sideways at his best mate and smiled. Ron knew his sister made the right choice for he could tell the way his sister looked she was beaming and looked every part the happy bride she was.

Ginny and her dad stopped before the altar, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. The minister stepped forward and stood in the middle of the altar and began to speak; Hermione who was standing on the other side opposite Ron, glanced at her sister-in-law and smiled then her gaze locked on her husband and held it there briefly, for they were both remembering the day they got married.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

Mr. Weasley looked down at his only daughter and smiled, remembering that first day when they first brought Ginny home after her birth, she was a feisty little girl and he was her baby. This day forward she was no longer his baby, his little girl for she has another man in her life now that would take care of her and he was glad that it was Harry Potter.

"Her mother and I do," said Mr. Weasley, his voice slightly breaking and he could hear his wife's sniffles. Ginny turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek, he did the same. Harry had stepped forward, and Mr. Weasley took his hand and placed it on his daughter's hand and stepped aside but, not before shaking Harry's hand firmly. Ginny handed her bouquet to Hermione, barely meeting her eyes. She only has eyes for Harry.

The ceremony went without a hitch. Just like Hermione and Ron before them, Harry and Ginny wrote their own vows.

"The bride will recite her vow first and then Harry will do the same. Go on Ginny," the minister said warmly and kindly smiling at the blushing bride. Ginny took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Harry, we've known each other long enough and for that I know we've known our faults," Ginny said, willing her voice to be steady but could not. She continued with her voice shaking, Harry squeezing her hands. "I am so glad when you came back and thankful. And despite of all the things that we've gone through you still picked me to be your wife. I know you love me and willing to take a chance on me; I love you for all eternity and you can count on me that I will always be there for you and for our son until the day death parts us. I love you very much, Harry." When she was done, tears glistened her eyes and so does Harry's. Every guest was wiping at their eyes. Harry cleared his throat and looked deeply in Ginny's eyes, every word that he wanted to say to Ginny since realizing that he loved her etched in his brain.

"Ginny, I am the luckiest man on earth right now," Harry said firmly. "You are the most brilliant, beautiful, and loving and understanding witch I've ever known. The fact that you would accept me and willing to love me even though I am the most stubborn wizard alive proves to me that you love me," Harry stopped and took another gulp of breath.

"You make me a better person. No…you make me want _to be a better person_. I am standing here because I could not imagine life without you and our son Jamie. Whatever in store for us, I know we would face them and conquer them together. You are my life Ginny and I love you very much." By the time Harry and Ginny's vows were done, there were very few dry eyes in the crowd of guests. The minister spoke the infamous words and in no time at all the ceremony was done.

"You may now kiss the bride." Harry smiled at his bride, cupped Ginny's face and kissed her lips softly, it was innocent and sweet. Ron and Hermione smiled and the crowds 'oohh'd' and 'awwed', and clapped appreciatively as the bride and groom faced them. Hermione handed her the bouquet and Penelope handed Harry the squirming Jamie.

They waved to the guests as they walked past them. The crowds gathered around the newly weds and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found their ways to them. Harry saw his mother-in-law and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," is all he said and the older witch kissed him and smiled kindly at her son-in-law. She was happy and hopeful that they would build a happy home together. "You're welcome son," Mrs. Weasley said. After Ginny hugged her dad and mum she took Harry's hand and told them that they needed to go to the reception. They already saw people heading towards the reception.

They stood at the door together with the wedding party greeting their guests and

Harry couldn't be happier; all their friends were here celebrating the most important day in his and Ginny's life. As the line moved along, Harry exchanged pleasantries with former classmates and co-workers even the Order had come and the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. After the receiving line ended everyone seated and the food started arriving. After the lovely feast, the music started and George and Angelina started the dance floor and everyone followed.

Then Ginny danced with her dad and Harry danced with Mrs. Weasley. Harry could not wait to dance with his wife, it seems like every women in the room wants to dance with him or for that matter every men in the room danced with his bride. At last while he was dancing with Luna, Ginny tapped them on their shoulders.

"May I have this dance?" she asked smiling at the both of them. Luna smiled and nodded. "At last," Harry said smiling at his beautiful bride.

"Yes, at last. Are you enjoying the party Mr. Potter?"

"Immensely, and you Mrs. Potter?"

"Hmmm….Mrs. Potter. I love the sound of that. And yes I am enjoying the party. Although, Jamie was a little cranky earlier,"

"Is he alright?" Harry asked looking worried for their son.

"He's fine now, mum puts him to bed. His just tired and I think this big crowd is a little too much for him. By the way, where did you say we're going for our honeymoon?" Harry smiled wickedly at his wife and kissed her.

"You'll see but, not yet. Let's enjoy the party first because we won't see our family for the next couple of weeks."

"Alright, then." Ginny smiled and buried her head on Harry's chest. Harry will tell Ginny that they're going to the Island of Fiji as soon as they boarded the plane. He decided not to apparate there as he wants Ginny to experience the plane ride.

As the party finally came to an end and most of their guests are gone Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He saw Ginny hugging her mum while he was talking to Bill. She could not wait to go off on their honeymoon, she knew Harry had something especial in store for her and she was excited.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry coming up behind Ginny.

"As ready as I can be. Let me just go up and kiss Jamie good-bye." He nodded and turned back to talk to her father and brothers.

At last they were finally at the airport and Ginny's excitement doubled. Harry looked at his wife and asked, "Are you happy Ginny?"

"Of course I am. I married 'The Boy Who Lived' and I love you very much!"

As they kissed they heard their flight being called and they walked hand in hand towards the gate.

FIN

A/N: Thank you to all who read this story. You guys ROCKS!


End file.
